


New Thangs

by Jijikonic



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Action & Romance, Donghyuck deserves the world, Feels, Fluff and Humor, Kung Fu, Kung Fu Panda AU, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan Is The Sun, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan-centric, Literally lol, M/M, Moon Taeil is the boss, OT21 (NCT), OT7 NCT Dream, OT7 WayV, Slow Build, chosen one Mark Lee, markhyuck, markxdonghyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 49,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23211244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jijikonic/pseuds/Jijikonic
Summary: That Kung-Fu Panda Markhyuck AU no one asked for. (Also no, the characters aren’t animals, they’re human because I’m not a furry).Everyone thinks that kung fu prodigy Mark Lee is going to be named the Sun Warrior. However, when there’s an old enemy threatening the Valley of Peace, and a certain Moon Donghyuck falls out of the sky, will it spell the end of kung fu’s greatest warriors?
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 116
Kudos: 256





	1. Moon Donghyuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Legend told of a warrior so great that even the sun would bow down at their feet. The chosen one who would bring peace to the valley. The Sun Warrior. *edited 5/5*

“Hyuckie… Donghyuck… MOON DONGHYUCK!”

“Huh? What?” Donghyuck snapped out of his daze only to realize that the dumplings he was frying were burning and turning a charcoal black color.

“Crap!” he dumped the pan into the nearest wastebasket, looking down at his failed creation.  
“You okay, son?” Taeil, the owner of Moon Dumplings, leaned over the counter separating the shop from the kitchen, “you never burn our dumplings.”  
“Sorry Dad.” Donghyuck cringed.  
“You look pale, is something wrong?” His father asked.  
“Nope!” He laughed it off, starting up a new batch, “just… kind of tired.”  
“Okay, be careful Hyuckie. Next time you might burn yourself,” Taeil flashed his signature endearing smile that made people instantly trust him before disappearing to go help out a customer. Donghyuck wished he would’ve inherited that warm smile from his father, it might’ve made his life at school a lot easier. His face just seemed to attract trouble.

Moon Donghyuck liked to consider himself more of a lover than a fighter. As a child, he had always been bullied for being chubbier than the other kids (this was before puberty hit him like a storm and his baby fat melted away overnight). It was how Donghyuck earned himself a reputation for his sharp tongue and even harsher words, which caused quite a bit of trouble for his teachers.

However deep inside, no matter how many walls he put up, the teasing stung and it discouraged a young Donghyuck from pursuing his dream to become a kung fu master.

In their small valley, becoming a kung fu master brought honor to your family for generations. However, it took years and years of dedication and brutal training to reach such a level, so most people quit before they even began.

Some young trainees were so remarkably talented that they were inducted as members of the Dream 6, a group of the 6 best teenage fighters in the country. The Dream 6 trained under Master Lee Taeyong, quite possibly the most skilled kung fu master in all of Asia. The Dream 6 performed at every festival and celebration and were practical celebrities across the kingdom. Donghyuck would be lying if he said he wasn’t a fan (sure they were kind of overrated, but their fighting was pretty impressive).

Each member of the Dream 6 brought a unique skill to the group. It’s how they’d been chosen amongst all the young hopefuls. Lee Jeno was trained in Hung Ga Kuen, a style exemplified by his grounded powerful moves that went unmatched in terms of defense. Hwang Renjun’s agile Tai Chi style made him able to dodge any attack effortlessly. Na Jaemin’s deadly accuracy helped him hit bullseyes from miles away, and specialized in weapons. However, when he wasn’t throwing knives, he was feeding his growing caffeine addiction at a local tea shop.

One of the youngest members, Zhong Chenle, possessed incredible speed and energy rooted in his Shaolin background. The boy often completely overwhelmed his adversaries with his ruthless attacks. The maknae, Park Jisung’s inhuman flexibility and limitless potential were undeniable, being the youngest child ever chosen to join the Dream 6 at age 14. 

And then there was Mark Lee.

Legend told of a warrior so great that even the sun would bow down at their feet. The chosen one who would bring peace to the valley. The Sun Warrior. Everyone was convinced that Mark Lee would be named the Sun Warrior, it was only a matter of when.

Mark was born to be a fighter. He was a prodigy in all styles of kung fu, a flawless artist when it came to his craft, but also Master Taeyong’s favorite disciple. On every street corner, carts sold Mark Lee paintings and action figures. Donghyuck couldn’t imagine how much of an ego the boy must have.

However, when Master Taeyong randomly announced that they’d be choosing the Sun Warrior for the first time in centuries, all Donghyuck could think about was who would it be and why? Something must’ve happened to prompt this sudden decision. Maybe the absolutely ancient Master Byun Baekhyun was dying? Donghyuck had an ominous feeling that something big was coming to the Valley of Peace, and all they could do was wait for it.

***

Deep in the mountains the earth shook deep from within. 

Taeyong’s eyes flew open. Gasping for breath, the red haired warrior grabbed his staff and gracefully leapt out from under the waterfall where he’d been meditating.

“Master Baekhyun!” he approached the elderly master who was hunched over the reflection pool in the main hall of the Jade Palace, looking deep into its depths for answers.  
“Why do you look so solemn, Taeyong? A smile will give you ten more years of life.” The old man turned around, calmly offering Taeyong a gummy smile, “it’s how I’m still alive.”  
“I received a vision,” He anxiously blurted out, “he will return! The one you worked so hard to defeat!”  
“I know this too, Taeyong. However, saying it any faster does not make this situation more urgent.” The old man spoke, “you must learn patience, young one.”  
“With all due respect, Master Byun, I don’t think you’re taking this very seriously,” Taeyong frowned.

“Sometimes it is best to reflect on oneself to find answers…”

Taeyong peered into the reflective pool, eyes drawn to the golden scroll perched above the water in the jade dragon’s stone mouth, glimmering in the dim light. “The Sun Warrior…”


	2. The Sun Warrior

“Hyuckie! After you serve this to table 3, I have a favor to ask of you,” Taeil sing-songed, handing Donghyuck two trays to balance as he delivered the plates of steaming dumplings to their respective customers.

“Coming,” he called, making his way back to the counter where his father was serving orders, “whatcha need, Pops?”  
“Since tomorrow is going to be a huge event, it would help out a lot if you took the cart to the festival. I’m sure some hungry spectators would love our steaming dumplings,” Taeil wiggled his eyebrows, trying to convince his incredibly stubborn son. Donghyuck’s spirit just deflated, his hopes that his father would give him the day off long forgotten.  
“Sure thing dad.” He mumbled, knowing that this was an important event for the publicity of their restaurant. A younger Donghyuck would’ve given his father a lot more crap about it, but now he felt the family business on his shoulders too.  
“I’m sorry Duckie, I know you would’ve wanted the day off to enjoy the festival, but if you could do this just for a couple hours before the celebration begins?” His father asked hopefully.  
“Yeah, of course, dad.” Donghyuck smiled, doing his best to mask his disappointment. He always did have a knack for acting.

***

The next day, marching up the Jade Palace steps, Donghyuck was surrounded by crowds from all across the Valley of Peace. So many different languages and foods, all brought together to celebrate the choosing of the Sun Warrior. Huge cloth banners were painted with dazzling yellow suns, hung from walls and carts. It was the biggest festival Donghyuck had ever experienced since Master Taeyong’s induction ceremony, and it was absolutely breathtaking.

“Taeil-hyung! Taeil-hyung!” A soft voice caught the attention of both the Moons.  
“Jungwoo-ssi.” Taeil’s face broke out in a dopey grin, as Donghyuck stifled a gag. He usually was the biggest supporter of his father’s crush on the pretty seamstress, but it was disgustingly sweet anytime he witnessed them interact.  
“Dad, I’m gonna bring the cart to the top. You can meet me there.” Donghyuck quickly offered, darting away as fast as he could while pulling the billion pound dumpling cart up a billion steps. Why the hell did the Jade Palace have to be on the top of a fucking mountain? This was torture.

When he finally reached the top of the endless steps, Donghyuck made a few sales before the drums signaled that the ceremony was about to begin. The crowds started to thin out, but he was still stuck at the cart until his father would arrive. The drumming grew louder, making Donghyuck’s heart race as he imagined what the Dream 6 would be performing for the ceremony.

Suddenly, Donghyuck saw the large wooden gates to the palace slowly swinging shut. Immediately abandoning the dumpling cart, he ran to try to get in, but by the time he reached the doors they’d been closed and locked. “HEY!” He shouted, “let me in!” But his voice wasn’t nearly loud enough to rival the drums. This was probably the biggest festival that would happen in Donghyuck’s entire life and he was completely missing it!

Not one to give up (read: insanely stubborn), Donghyuck skirted along the wall, finding a window just as Master Taeyong began to give the introductory speech.  
“How could someone be that attractive…” Donghyuck sighed, much like half the population of the Valley who were absolutely smitten with the handsome warrior. Lee Jeno was up first, facing the Flaming Arrows of Doom. However, before the spectacle began, the window Donghyuck had been looking through was suddenly blocked by some unfairly tall asshole.

“Awww come on!” He whined, trying to see the show but failing miserably. Donghyuck dashed to try to look through cracks in the wooden door, but by then Jeno had already finished his performance and the audience was clapping wildly. The dumpling seller continued his struggle to watch Jaemin and Renjun’s performances, only catching glimpses of the two when they jumped high enough.

However, just as Mark Lee took the stage, Donghyuck heard Taeil calling for him. Shit… he was in trouble. 

Sure probably nothing had happened to the cart in the time that he’d abandoned it, but it was irresponsible of him to leave it unmanned. Quickly looking around to find a place to hide from his father, Donghyuck’s eyes fell upon the nearest escape. With the grace of a monkey, he quickly shimmied up a pole of bamboo, experienced from his time escaping bullies back in school.

As Donghyuck reached the top, he hadn’t realized how high up he’d actually gotten until the bamboo began to sway dangerously. At least he had an excellent view of the performance.  
“MOON DONGHYUCK, what are you doing up there?” Taeil shouted, looking more panicked than anything.  
“Oh hey dad.” He scratched his neck guiltily, “just uh trying to get a better view…”  
“Get down here right now, that’s unsafe!” His father demanded.  
“But…” Donghyuck’s next words were cut off. 

“THE SUN WARRIOR IS AMONG US!” Master Byun Baekhyun exclaimed, interrupting Mark Lee facing the Blades of Death (a contraption that looked absolutely terrifying to face without a weapon). Donghyuck held his breath as he watched the Dream 6 line up, ignoring his worried father who was waving his arms frantically. 

Master Baekhyun closed his eyes to focus and it was like the world suddenly went sideways… which it did because the bamboo pole Donghyuck was clinging onto splintered at the bottom and suddenly he was falling down with it.

“AHHHHH!” Donghyuck screamed, losing his grip on the bamboo and free falling from at least twenty meters in the air. “This is how I die…” he thought, screwing his eyes shut before feeing an impact a lot softer than he’d expected.

Cracking his eyes open, Donghyuck realized that he was in the arms of a boy, a very familiar boy with awfully muscular arms. “You… you saved my life,” he caught his breath, clinging onto his savior who just smiled down at him like an idiot.

“Lee Haechan, the Sun Warrior!” Master Byun said and then it was like all hell broke loose. But Donghyuck wasn’t focused on any of that, he was staring into the eyes of the boy who caught him, trying to figure out where he’d seen him before.  
“You! You’re Mark Lee!” Donghyuck gasped. The boy set him on his feet, only for him to be lifted up into the air again and tossed up and down by the crowd. “What… What the hell is happening?”

“LEE HAECHAN! LEE HAECHAN!” They chanted.

“WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING?” A terrifying voice boomed, but not loud enough to be heard over the celebration. Taeyong had never been angrier in his entire life, “WHO IS THAT… THAT KID?”  
“The Sun Warrior, Taeyong.” Master Baekhyun spoke calmly.  
“You were about to point at Mark! You even said Lee when that kid fell out of the sky and got in the way… it was a fluke! An accident!” Taeyong argued, his brows furrowed into a permanent scowl.

“There are no accidents.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we all know who that unfairly tall asshole is... hope you enjoyed the chapter! I thought it was best if I posted both 1 and 2 at once because they’re kind of just set-up. Also Mark Lee will be perpetually awkward and dorky, so get used to it.


	3. Jung Jaehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just by the shadow alone, Doyoung knew instantly who it was. The monster’s eyes and fists were glowing red as he escaped the inescapable.

“I really thought things would be peaceful, after all that crap you had to deal with at school…” Taeil chuckled, “but I guess I knew from the second I saw you, my life would be nothing but chaos.”  
“Uh thanks?” Donghyuck cringed, “Don’t worry too much, Dad, I’ll be home soon once Master Taeyong gives up on me. It was just an accident after all…”

“Hyuckie,” suddenly his father was hugging him, “this is your dream! If you’re going to give up that easily then sure it was an accident, but you’ve got to give it your all.”  
“How… how did you know that my dream was to learn Kung fu?” Donghyuck stammered, taken off-guard by his father’s words. He’d never told his dad about the secret moments he spent copying Master Taeyong’s moves in his bedroom, staring longingly up the steps to the Jade Palace and trying to hear the Dream 6 training.  
“I’m your father, Hyuckie. Of course I knew.” Taeil shook his head fondly, “Although dumplings aren’t your passion, they are mine so don’t forget to pack some before you leave! I’m sure you’ll get hungry from all that training.”  
“Thanks Dad.” Donghyuck smiled, hugging his father tighter when he began to pull away, “I’m gonna miss you.”

***

A messenger atop a white steed arrived at the Chorh-Gom Prison, handing the chief guard a scroll. “It’s a message from Master Taeyong.”

“Double the guards? Raise the defenses?” The giant armored man scoffed at the message, his colleagues laughing along, “well you run along and tell Taeyong that our prison is the most secure jail in the kingdom, our prisoners… or should I say prisoner, can never escape. It’s impossible!”

As the guards chortled, a huge explosion blasted open the prison door. The stone building built into the side of the mountain began collapsing in on itself, shouts filling the air as guards fled the scene. The messenger Doyoung quickly mounted his horse, urging it to go as chaos erupted behind him.

Taking a glance over his shoulder, his sharp eyes identified the glowing silhouette of a man standing above the rubble. Just by the shadow alone, Doyoung knew instantly who it was. The monster’s eyes and fists were glowing red as he escaped the inescapable.

The messenger turned to leave, when his horse reared its head and let out a deafening shriek. Doyoung tumbled to the ground, unable to keep a grip on the reins as the steed bucked wildly like it had been possessed. Clutching at his bruised ribs, he felt an unearthly presence hovering above him. With one arm, the messenger was lifted into the air by an unyielding grip around his throat.

“What’s his name?” A deep raspy voice demanded, the inhuman sound of it sending a jolt down Doyoung’s spine.  
“Ma… Master Taeyong?” He breathed as the criminal’s fist tightened around his throat.  
“Say that name again, and I’ll snap your throat.” the man threatened, “NOW TELL ME WHAT IS HIS NAME? The one Master Byun chose to be the Sun Warrior!”

“Lee…” the messenger gasped for air as the monster’s fist closed around his throat, “Haechan. Lee Haechan.”  
“WHO?” The shell of a man cackled, throwing him to the ground, “I’ve never heard that name before in my life, Master Byun surely must’ve gone mad!”  
“He’s just a child, Jung.” Doyoung hauled himself onto his knees, staring defiantly up at the criminal, “You won’t lay a finger on him.”  
“A child…” The red of the man’s pupils flickered suddenly, as if he was fighting to break out of a trance, “the child of…” but then, like his eyes were bleeding, they glowed red and lost focus.

“Return to the Valley of Peace and warn them that I, Jung Jaehyun, the true Sun Warrior, is coming home.”

***

Donghyuck dropped off his bags in a bedroom that one of the attendants had shown him to. Being unable to sit still, he stealthily padded down the hallway of the Jade Palace to have a look around. When he reached the main hall, his eyes fell upon a large suit of silver battle armor.

“The invisible armor of Master Kai!” he whispered in awe, having only seen the relic in paintings, “And the bamboo staff of Master Park Chanyeol…” Donghyuck fanboyed a little on the inside. He had read about these items his whole life, so finally seeing them in person felt like a dream.

“Lee Haechan.” A voice called out to him as he turned towards the infamous Vase of Lost Souls that sat atop a podium.  
“Me?” He asked, shuffling closer.  
“Lee Haechan…” it repeated.  
“Look, I think you got my name wrong.” Donghyuck frowned down at the ceramic vase.  
“LOOK AT ME, YOU IDIOT!” A booming voice from behind him caused him to spin around in a panic, his flailing arms knocking the vase off-balance as it fell to the tiled floor and shattered into a million pieces. The grey ashes inside spilled out across the floor, a wail of dead souls echoing throughout the main hall.  
“Uh… someone broke that.” Donghyuck gulped, turning around to face an incredibly angry Master Lee Taeyong.

“YOU little…” the kung fu master growled, taking a few deep breaths to calm himself down. The man’s deep set scowl marred his handsome features and just made him look scary (and old).  
“Master Taeyong, sir.” Donghyuck bowed, “I uh didn’t hear you come in.”  
“What are you doing here?” The intimidating man demanded.  
“Just checking out the place,” he gulped, “these relics are… alright,”  
“Alright?” Taeyong exclaimed in disbelief, “do you know how much history is behind Master Kai’s invisible armor?”  
“In the battle of the eve, Master Kai wore this armor when he defeated the bandits of the North and freed the Mountain province. I know my history, Grandpa.” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, throwing in the insult on reflex. Whenever someone talked down to him, it made him lash out even if he never intended to.  
“YOU LITTLE…” but before Taeyong could grab for him, Donghyuck was running. That was one thing Donghyuck was good at, running away. He sprinted all the way out the doors of the Jade Palace to a large wooden building where he could hear the murmur of people.

“MASTER TAEYONG’S TRYING TO KILL ME!” Donghyuck screeched, bursting through the front door before realizing where he was. Inside the dim wooden barn was training equipment, from punching bags to an elaborate wooden obstacle course. He knew instantly that he was inside the training facility of the Dream 6.

“Is he supposed to be in here?” A muffled voice caught Donghyuck’s attention as he looked over to see none other than THE Park Jisung frozen where he stood next to a punching bag.  
“That’s the Sun Warrior, you idiot!” Hissed a shrill voice, Zhong Chenle standing behind a large contraption.  
“I can hear you.” Donghyuck deadpanned, “I’ll just… go.” He cringed cursing his awkwardness and, turning around to leave but running into a body that felt like a wall.  
“Brat.” Taeyong snarled, hoisting the boy up by his collar, “you’ll learn not to insult your Master.”  
“Sounds pretty kinky to me, Sir.” Donghyuck scoffed, as the red-haired man released the hold on his robes instantly as he fell to the ground. He tried not to let the man’s intense glower intimidate him, but it was tough when it felt like the man’s eyes could burn through steel.  
“YOU…” but before he could finish what he was about to say, the doors to the training facility swung open once again. It was like Donghyuck was seeing it in slow motion as Hwang Renjun, Na Jaemin and Lee Jeno strutted into the building.

“Master Taeyong, you’re here early,” Renjun smiled a charming smile. The three walked straight past Donghyuck, not even acknowledging his existence.  
“He must be training the new recruit,” Jaemin dramatically spun around and winked at Donghyuck as he tried to will away the blush burning on his cheeks.  
“Oh, that’s right.” Renjun paused and took a long look at him.

“Ahem.” He stood up from the ground and dusted off his pants, “I’m Moon Donghyuck.” On the inside, Donghyuck was fanboying over the Kung fu legends standing in front of him, but he refused to show it.  
“You think Master Byun got the wrong guy?” Jeno joked, earning himself a harsh slap on the arm from Jaemin.  
“Nice to meet you, Donghyuck-ssi.” Renjun greeted, although it sounded forced.

“YOU FIVE,” Taeyong ordered from where he stood, the five young warriors lining up in front of the master and bowing, “where the HELL is…”

“Sorry! Sorry I’m late, Master!” A tall lanky boy wearing a red training gi rushed through the door and fell in line between Jisung and Jeno while panting, “I got caught… talking to the aunties at the paper shop… while I was picking up calligraphy scrolls for Jaemin and…”  
“Mark Lee,” Donghyuck didn’t even realize he’d spoken the name aloud until seven pairs of eyes were staring at him in confusion.  
“Oh, it’s you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post this chapter a day early! Thanks everyone for all the positive comments I received, I hope you continue to enjoy Donghyuck’s journey and I promise more Markhyuck interactions in the next chapters. Stay safe and healthy everyone.


	4. Mark Lee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then as if in slow motion, Jeno advanced towards him quick as a lightning strike. With a swift kick to the gut, Donghyuck was stunned from the pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *brief mentions of blood and fighting but nothing graphic*

“Oh, it’s you!” Mark Lee squinted, his eyes becoming impossibly smaller until he snapped his fingers in recognition, “Lee Haechan, right?”  
“Why does everyone keep calling me that…” Donghyuck grumbled.  
“MARK LEE, ten push-ups for being late!” Taeyong ordered as the lanky young warrior bowed.  
“Yes sir!” Mark replied enthusiastically, dropping to the dusty floor and finishing the ten push-ups in a matter of seconds. If Donghyuck had had any doubts about the boy’s strength before, they were immediately silenced.  
“Ten push-ups… if I was late he’d have made me do fifty.” Jaemin remarked snidely, Renjun laughing in agreement.  
“As you all know,” Master Taeyong cleared his throat, “Master Byun has chosen the Sun Warrior… this troublemaking brat who insults his elders.” Donghyuck opened his mouth to protest, but was silenced by Taeyong’s pointed glare.

“So in order to prove that the mighty Sun Warrior will save us all from the return of Jung Jaehyun,” The man said the name with nothing but poison in his voice, “he will face each of you in a sparring match.”  
“You can’t be serious?” Donghyuck and Chenle blurted out in sync.  
“In the ring, hurry up.” Master Taeyong gestured, gracefully flipping onto a perch atop a pole. At first Donghyuck thought the Kung fu Master was just joking, but clearly the man wasn’t about to crack a smile. 

“Haechan-ssi,” Jisung looked nervous as he and Donghyuck circled each other in the ring marked on the hardwood floor.  
“It’s Donghyuck actually,” He cringed, fists up on guard like he’d seen Master Taeyong do in exhibition matches. Protesting against the unfair treatment might just get him killed.  
“I really don’t want to hurt you,” The maknae looked genuinely sympathetic, but Donghyuck knew he had no choice. If he valued his endurance before, now would be the ultimate test.  
“It’s okay, Jisung. I can take it…” Famous last words. Park Jisung leveled him to the ground with a graceful sweeping kick that he didn’t know how to dodge, and when he tried standing back up, the literal child had him in a painful armlock. 

Donghyuck was suddenly thrown forward, met with the screeching laughter of Chenle, who was quick to uppercut him in the gut as he gasped for air. “Gah…” was the strangled sound that came out of Donghyuck’s mouth, even though he knew the boy was only using a fraction of his full strength.  
“Sorry Hyung.” Chenle whispered, roundhouse kicking the back of Donghyuck’s shins with the speed of a viper as the newcomer clutched at his side and collapsed on his knees. Suddenly Donghyuck felt himself being lifted off the ground in a stranglehold, Jaemin’s iron grip on the back of his neck tightening dangerously.

Experienced from the schoolyard fights he’d been involved in, Donghyuck contorted his body sideways and twisted out of the iron choke hold, landing on his shins and feeling nothing but numbness in his legs. Scrambling up from the ground, he saw the kick before it landed and was able to block Jaemin’s foot with his forearm. However, the kung fu fighter clearly expected this and leveled Donghyuck to the ground with a flying kick from his other leg.

With the wind knocked out of his lungs, Renjun jumped on top of Donghyuck and pinned his arm to his side in a jiu-jitsu hold that was pointless to fight against. Using the collar of his shirt, Renjun was slowly choking him but he didn’t even notice because of the lack of oxygen in his lungs. “Tap out,” The boy whispered, Donghyuck barely registering the words before understanding that the warrior was trying to help him and urgently hitting the mat.  
“Stay down.” A low voice warned, ten times more threatening than the others sympathetic tones, “I don’t want to hurt you.”  
“Jeno,” A voice Donghyuck vaguely recognized as Jaemin called from outside the ring.  
“Stay down?” He wheezed, his limbs feeling like lead as he pushed himself onto his bruised knees, “you think that’s any way to talk…” Donghyuck coughed violently, “to the Sun Warrior?”

The defiant streak in him, the fire that he couldn’t control, the reason why Donghyuck was Donghyuck was what caused him to drag himself to his feet and not stay down. Because as long as he lived, Moon Donghyuck would rather die than be told what to do. He wasn’t that timid child anymore. 

His father’s words rang in his ears as he drew himself up to his full stature. “If I’m going to give up that easily then sure it was an accident…” Donghyuck rasped, staring into the eyes of the enemy fearlessly, “but this is my dream, and I’m not going to let you stop me.”

Jeno advanced, and it was like a ghost took over Donghyuck’s body as he copied the moves he’d seen Master Taeyong do in festivals and printed in scrolls. With a deep breath, Donghyuck deflected Jeno’s kick, catching the boy’s foot in midair and yanking his leg to get his unguarded side open. With as much power as he could muster, Donghyuck kneed Jeno in the fleshy part of his side and extended his leg to kick the boy across the ring. It was like you could hear a pin drop in the silent training dojo as seven pairs of eyes stared at him with their jaws dropped.

Then like in slow motion, Jeno advanced towards him quick as a lightning strike, a swift kick to the gut and Donghyuck was stunned from the pain. The warrior punched him face on, knocking him to the floor as Donghyuck felt liquid running down his neck. He also tasted corrosive metal on his tongue, but was too dizzy to register what it was. There was an awful lot of commotion around the ring but all of it bounced off the inside of Donghyuck’s head like an endless echo that wouldn’t stop. 

Clutching at his forehead, he curled in on himself until his head stopped spinning and his vision stopped swimming. Everything was sideways all over again, the silence of his surroundings bringing Donghyuck’s focus back. He felt blood smeared across his chin, lips and neck, however, slowly Donghyuck got on a knee and forced himself into a seated position. 

Standing directly above him, Mark Lee watched, expression unreadable. “Do it, already. Put me out of my misery.” Donghyuck chuckled with no humor to his voice, his bloodied knuckles pressed to the mat holding himself upright. Looking up to meet the boy’s eyes, Mark Lee simply extended a hand and offered him a guilty lopsided smile.  
“Mark…” Master Taeyong said in a warning tone.

“Let’s get you patched up,” The boy completely ignored Taeyong, merely leaving his hand extended as an olive branch of sorts. Donghyuck wiped the blood still gushing from his lip with his sleeve, conflicted on whether or not to take the warrior’s hand. Wouldn’t Mark get in trouble for this?

“A warrior’s greatest strength is his ability to show mercy.” A calm voice brought everyone’s attention to Master Baekhyun who appeared out of thin air, watching Donghyuck and Mark with wise eyes before hobbling towards the dojo doors. The elderly master said no more, but disappeared as he came.

Donghyuck grabbed Mark’s hand, lacing their fingers together as the Warrior hoisted him to his feet. Stumbling forward slightly, Mark caught him before he could lose his balance. “Woah, you okay there?” The older boy asked in concern.  
“I have to talk to Master Baekhyun.” Donghyuck hurriedly said before turning around and limping after the elderly man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you all so much for the positive feedback! I really appreciate reading your comments. Also, it isn’t my intention to make Taeyong and Jeno seem like the villains. Everyone gets the redemption they deserve.


	5. Byun Baekhyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baekhyun’s very existence was like the surface of still-water, it forced a person to see their own reflection for the better and for the worse. His words made Donghyuck realize how small he was in the grand scheme of the universe.

Rushing outside the training dojo, Donghyuck noticed that the sun was already setting over the Jade Palace. It cast everything in a golden glow, and made him pause for a second to look out across the Valley of Peace. From the top of the mountain, he could see his father’s small dumpling shop lit up with lanterns and crowded with people. It was a small comfort, one that made the bruises ache a little less.

Snapping out his brief daze, Donghyuck looked around for Master Baekhyun who had just come this way. Seriously how fast could an elderly kung fu master go? Honestly, probably faster than he could…

Spotting a flash of silver, he spotted the man sitting underneath a blooming cherry blossom tree on a perch that overlooked the valley. Donghyuck approached the calm warrior, silently taking a seat beside him on a large stone.

“Taeyong has a lot to learn before he finds inner peace.” Baekhyun said with a sigh, looking past the horizon with a knowing smile dancing on his thin lips.  
“Master Byun,” Donghyuck cleared his throat, his voice still raspy from the draining fight, “may I ask you a question?”  
“Of course, child.” Baekhyun nodded, turning to look at Donghyuck with a pensive gaze.  
“Why… why me?” He asked in a strangled tone, “I clearly don’t belong here,” he touched a purple bruise on his elbow and winced, “I should just quit and go back to making dumplings.”

Master Baekhyun stayed silent, letting Donghyuck’s words resonate in the crisp evening air. “Quit? Don’t quit? You are too concerned with what will be.” The old man spoke slowly, “there is a saying: yesterday was history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today,” he paused, looking at Donghyuck like he could see into his soul, “today is a gift. That is why it is called the present.”

Baekhyun’s very existence was like the surface of still-water, it forced a person to see their own reflection for the better and for the worse. His words made Donghyuck realize how small he was in the grand scheme of the universe.

“I never took you for a quitter, Haechan. You certainly didn’t quit in the ring,”  
“Why do people keep calling me that? It’s Dong Hyuck, Moon Donghyuck,” he groaned, standing up and kicking a pebble in frustration.  
“It’s your name.” Baekhyun simply smiled as if he was amused by Donghyuck’s behavior, “the character Hae means sun, and Chan means round or full. Full sun, a suitable name for the Sun Warrior.”  
“Huh so that’s what it means…” He sat back down, “Haechan…” for a name made up by some possibly crazy old dude, it sounded eerily familiar on his tongue.  
“Crazy old dude, hm?” Baekhyun laughed.

“Oh shit, did I say that aloud?” Donghyuck covered his mouth with both hands only to wince when he touched the part of his lip that was split open and leaking blood.  
“I wouldn’t have pictured the sun any different.” The elderly man chuckled, but Donghyuck was unsure of what the man meant by that, “now go get patched up. A certain someone’s been watching out for you.”

Donghyuck frowned in confusion until he saw where Baekhyun’s gaze was focused. Standing just around the side of the building, Mark Lee was poorly concealed in a shadow, obviously trying to eavesdrop in on their conversation. Just beside him, Jisung and Chenle were silently squabbling, flicking each other’s foreheads and aggressively slapping each other on the arm.  
“Thank you, Master Byun.” Donghyuck bowed, feeling a bit of the weight lifted off his shoulders.  
“Anytime.” The man calmly nodded as he turned around to go, “oh and Haechan,” He looked over his shoulder, “I just wanted to wish you the best of luck. A thousand mile journey begins with a single step.”

“Master, you’re saying this like I’m leaving. Don’t worry, I’m not about to give up that quickly.” Donghyuck reassured the elderly man. And for the first time since his arrival, he felt true confidence behind his smile.

***

“You know I can see you guys, right?” Donghyuck rolled his eyes, approaching the trio of idiots trying to make themselves inconspicuous around the side of the building.  
“Hyung,” Chenle nervously squeaked as they emerged from the shadows, “we’re all really sorry about earlier,” the child warrior acted like a completely different person outside the practice dojo. Gone was the hardened gaze under the presence of Taeyong, replaced by teary eyes as if he thought Donghyuck would hate him for what he did. Jisung was no different, the maknae’s usually blank face was twisted up in worry.  
“Aish you two.” Donghyuck felt a weird fondness blooming in his chest for the two kids who obviously didn’t know any better, “go get me some food and I’ll forgive you.”  
“Yes hyung!” They chorused, scrambling off towards the lodgings like two frantic chickens. Donghyuck watched them go, catching himself smiling unconsciously.

“How are you feeling?” Mark cleared his throat as Donghyuck turned to face the older boy.  
“Oh absolutely fantastic.” He rolled his eyes.  
“Really? That’s great!” The prodigy exclaimed happily, clearly as dense as a rock.  
“Mark Lee-ssi, that was sarcasm.” Donghyuck informed the boy whose hopeful expression immediately fell into one of concern. It was hard not to like someone as genuine as Mark Lee.  
“I know I can’t justify what the Dreamies did, but on their behalf I’m really sorry.” The prodigy offered him a lopsided smile, one that made a foreign feeling bubble up in Donghyuck’s gut, “usually we get pretty banged up during training so I have some herbs that might help the swelling. We should get inside,”  
“Okay “ Donghyuck nodded, turning around abruptly and limping towards the stone house in order to hide the flush of his cheeks.  
“Are you sure you can make it back?” The taller boy sped up his pace to catch him.  
“I’m fine.” Donghyuck gritted out, trying to make his limp less prominent. The aching in his legs made every step feel like he weighed a hundred kilos.  
“C’mon.” Mark tutted, looping an unfairly long arm around Donghyuck’s waist and holding his weight up easily, “we wouldn’t want the Sun Warrior limping around like that.” Donghyuck couldn’t find it in himself to make a sarcastic retort.

They hobbled towards the dorms in silence, the last rays of sun making Mark pause in step before he pushed open the door to the dorms.

“You know this is all your fault.” Donghyuck mumbled under his breath, trying to ignore the way the older boy’s grip tightened around his waist.  
“How so?” Mark frowned, faltering slightly.  
“If you hadn’t caught me at the festival and just let me crack my skull open, you’d be the Sun Warrior right now.” He reasoned. The raven-haired boy let out the most obnoxious guffaw, a laugh so distinctly Mark Lee that only he could make it seem attractive.  
“You’re actually kinda funny, you know that?” Mark smiled, slightly wheezing from his abrupt outburst. As lame as the older boy was, his awkward compliment made that same weird fluttering feeling settle in Donghyuck’s gut.   
“No duh, Genius. I’m the full package.” Donghyuck mumbled half-heartedly, even he knew it was a lame comeback. Was Mark Lee’s lame-ness rubbing off on him already? But before he could think too long about it, Mark led them inside the dormitory where the warriors of the Jade Palace resided.

The prodigy slid open one of the paper screens to reveal a familiar pile of belongings. “Is this…” Donghyuck didn’t need to finish his sentence, eyes falling upon the other bed against the opposite wall that he hadn’t even noticed when he moved in. A small panda plushie sat propped up against the pillows, and a large wooden instrument stood up in the corner.

“Huh, someone must’ve moved in this morning.” Mark squinted at the pile of cloth bundles as Donghyuck gave him a deadpan look.  
“For a genius, you sure are dumb.” He sighed, limping over to his new bed and unwrapping a red cloth bundle. Donghyuck broke open a pair of chopsticks and took out one of his father’s dumplings from a bamboo container, “it’s my dad’s secret recipe. Try it.” He held it out. Intrigued, Mark tentatively smelled the food first before opening his mouth and letting Donghyuck feed him the wrapped delicacy.  
“Oh my gof,” The taller boy said through a mouthful of dumpling, a cute disbelieving expression painted across his face, “thith ith so good.”  
“Yeah it’s the best dumplings shop in town… Moon Dumplings,” Donghyuck weirdly found himself searching for words when usually he had too many of them.  
“Can you really cook those?” Mark asked, rummaging through his side of the room for something while Donghyuck sat atop his bed.  
“Yeah, but my dad’s the expert. Plus he’s the only one that knows the secret ingredient.” Donghyuck admitted, stealing one of the dumplings for himself and savoring the flavor that reminded him of home.

“OI FOUND IT!” The older boy exclaimed triumphantly. A half emptied jar of some green serum was grasped in his hand.  
“Ew what the hell is that?” Donghyuck made a sour face.  
“Don’t worry, it’ll help the swelling.” In all honesty, that argument didn’t sound very reassuring.  
“I’m sure leeches can help the swelling too, but I’m not about to slather them all over my body,” He frowned as Mark giggled. The sound was so infectious that Donghyuck caught himself smiling like an idiot again.  
“I’ll go grab a wet cloth.” The prodigy made for the sliding door, “don’t move!”  
“Like I can move,” he grumbled, earning himself another one of those unique lopsided smiles sent over the shoulder as the raven-haired boy left the room.

Donghyuck let out a breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. When he touched his cheeks they were hotter than normal. It was probably because of the exhausting day he’d had. He tried to force himself to focus elsewhere, however his thoughts kept returning to the prodigy with the weird name.

“Okay,” the boy in question re-entered the room with a moist towel and that same jar of god-awful green slime. It probably smelled awful…  
“If you bring that anywhere near me, I swear to god I’ll slap you.” Donghyuck warned. Mark merely laughed before sitting down next to him. The older boy drew closer and closer, making it more difficult for him to breathe. “What are you…”  
“Here,” suddenly a wet towel was shoved in his face as he realized that Mark was wiping away dirt and blood off his forehead and cheeks as gently as he could (not one of Mark Lee’s strong suits, it felt more like being smothered). Up close Donghyuck could see how the older boy’s flawless skin was marred by dark circles. His angular features were almost gaunt, like he hadn’t slept in days.

“I know I look like shit,” Mark self-consciously hung his head lower.  
“Have you not been sleeping?” Donghyuck asked as the boy wiped the dried blood off his cheek.  
“Nightmares.”  
“About what? Actually, that was insensitive. You don’t have to tell me, sorry.” He cringed, knowing more often than not the things he blurted out were uncomfortable topics for people to talk about.  
“No! No, it’s fine. It’s fine really.” Mark quickly reassured him, gaze focusing on the sheets unable to meet his eyes, “they were kind of about you,”  
“Me?” Donghyuck pointed at himself for clarification.  
“They were about the choosing of the Sun Warrior.” The raven-haired prodigy began to explain.

“Sometimes I dreamt that I was the one who was picked, and then wake up in a cold sweat because I couldn’t live up to everyone’s expectations of what the Sun Warrior should be. Other times I dreamt that Master Byun picked a stranger who became corrupted with the power and turned against the Valley.”  
“A stranger huh?” Donghyuck mumbled, “be honest Mark, were you upset when I was chosen?”  
“Honestly?” The older boy went thoughtful, before looking him in the eye with nothing but shining sincerity, “no. I wasn’t. You don’t feel like the stranger from my dreams.” Donghyuck’s heart started hammering in his chest as the damp cloth brushed over his split and bloodied lips.

“I feel like I’ve known you my whole life.” Mark’s voice was deep and barely above a whisper, but Donghyuck caught every word. The butterflies exploded in his chest as he couldn’t help but stare at the older boy in awe. How could such a cheesy line affect him so deeply? Probably because Mark Lee actually did mean it. He didn’t even realize how close they had gotten until the boy lowered the damp cloth from his lips, eyes burning holes into his soul. They were so close that if Mark just leaned in…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the comments! I love to read them. This chapter is particularly long so I hope you enjoyed some markhyuck interactions.


	6. Huang Renjun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Panting, feeling sweat dripping down his temples. His vision was blurry as he held his eyes shut trying to refocus. “What was I thinking…” he scolded himself, ready to turn around and walk down the steps all the way to his father’s shop.

Donghyuck didn’t even realize how close they had gotten until the older boy lowered the damp cloth from his lips. They were so close that if Mark just leaned in…

“Woah hyung, what’s going on in here?” Chenle’s high-pitched giggle cut through the air like a knife, the screen door sliding open to reveal the two maknaes holding plates of steamed rice. 

Donghyuck flinched backwards, aggressively snatching the damp cloth from Mark’s hands. The older boy jumped up from the bed and put as much distance between them as possible. “I was just helping Hyuck clean his injuries. No thanks to you two,” Mark sent the duo a pointed glare, effectively guilt-tripping the two enough to shut them up.  
“We brought dinner.” Jisung held out the plate sheepishly, “so Hyuck-hyung would forgive us.”  
“Come here,” Donghyuck smiled, beckoning for the two maknaes to join him, “you brats,”

In the light of the golden lantern, Donghyuck felt at home in the warm atmosphere that enveloped the small room. Chenle and Jisung lazily spoke to each other in sleepy tones, too tired to put up their bickering front, revealing the true fondness the best friends shared for each other. They were sprawled across the foot of Donghyuck’s bed where he was observing the scene, eating the plate of rice and trying not to get any food on the sheets.

On the bed across the room, Mark had picked up that large wooden instrument and began to strum a melodic tune that begged for words. The music eventually lulled Jisung and Chenle into silence, as they watched the eldest peacefully play to his heart's desire. Donghyuck looked at Mark, feeling the melody that seemed to become a tangible presence in the room, one that never went unwelcomed. As if Mark could read his mind, the older sent him a sideways glance and a small nod as if to say ‘go ahead’.

“On this afternoon, as the first snow begins to fall, if I could call you mine I’d be happy once again.” He sang under his breath, the same lyrics he’d heard his father sing before but to a different melody. Jisung and Chenle looked at Donghyuck with matching awed expressions, the youngest nudging him with his foot in encouragement.

“A year has already passed, but I’m still not over you. So I talk to myself.” He sang louder, his voice blending with the strum of the instrument and producing what could only be called magic, “I’m lonely.” 

Mark continued to play, and Donghyuck continued to sing until Jisung and Chenle had fallen into a deep sleep. Eventually the music faded out, its presence gone but not forgotten.

“You can sing,” Mark mused in a low tone as to not wake the two snoring boys.  
“You should hear my dad. Compared to him, I don’t hold a candle.” He spoke honestly, gently draping one of his blankets over the duo, watching their faces turn youthful in sleep.  
“That doesn’t mean you can’t sing.” The older boy set the instrument against the wall carefully.  
“What is it?” Donghyuck gestured to the foreign object. He’d never quite seen a string instrument like that before.  
“It’s called a guitar, it’s an instrument from the West.”  
“Are you from the West?” He propped his chin up on his pillow, observing the boy’s sleep-deprived face from across the room.

“Yes,” Mark nodded, a nostalgic expression painted across his features as he distantly stared at the opposite wall.  
“Is that where you get your name?”  
“Hyung gave me my name.” The boy said simply, “I don’t really remember my parents. Hyung saved me from a village raid when I was a baby. He brought me here.”  
“Taeyong?”  
“No,” Mark shook his head, smiling to himself as if he were reliving a fond memory, “Master Taeyong wanted to name me Minhyung, to fit in around here. But my Hyung thought it was lame and named me Mark, so I got Taeyong’s last name instead.”  
“Mark Lee.” Donghyuck said the name slowly, testing it out, as the older boy looked up to meet his gaze, “your Hyung was right, it suits you.” Mark just shyly looked away, fiddling with his fingers.

“Where is he?” Donghyuck asked.  
“Gone.” A grim expression took over the prodigy’s features. It made chills run through Donghyuck’s body.  
“I’m sorry for your loss.” He hung his head.  
“Oh, not gone like dead!” Mark clarified, laughing at the misunderstanding, “he comes and visits sometimes, but he can never stay in one place. Hyung always has to return West. Maybe one day you’ll get to meet him…”  
“Maybe one day.” Donghyuck smiled, hoping someday he’d get to talk to the one who gave Mark his name, “we should get some rest. I’m sure training tomorrow will be even worse,”  
“Goodnight Hyuck.”  
“Goodnight Mark-hyung.” And with the golden candlelight extinguished, the two drifted off into peaceful sleep.

***

“Get in line!”

Donghyuck stood as straight as he could, an unwavering entity as Jisung and Chenle sent him encouraging looks. Master Taeyong just paced back and forth, his deep set frown just as unwavering. In the training dojo the Dreamies were lined up at the break of dawn. With Mark’s help, he had wrapped his injuries from the previous day so they wouldn’t hinder his movement. Nevertheless, the aching persisted. 

“So I see you’ve decided to stick around,” The kung-fu master asked, not even sparing him a glance.  
“Yes sir,” Donghyuck answered.  
“Just know that I won’t be going easy on you.” Taeyong sent him a challenging look.  
“I wouldn’t expect you to, sir.” He replied coolly, working on keeping his temper in check. Discipline was the thing Donghyuck struggled with most.  
“Let’s get started then,” The man muttered, “run up and down the steps four times, go.”

Donghyuck could feel his jaw drop as the Dreamies just did as the man said, turning around and jogging towards the stone stairs that ran all the way down the mountain. Setting his determined grimace, he sprinted off to follow them.

The downhill trek wasn’t the difficult part, it was when Donghyuck found himself at the foot of the stairs staring up the mile incline when his father’s dumpling shop sounded that much more inviting. However his promise to Master Byun rang strong in his head as he started back uphill. On the first lap, he was barely able to keep up to Chenle who self-proclaimedly sucked at cardio. The rest of the dreamies were leagues ahead of them, and by the time he was approaching the top Mark and Jisung had passed him with a sympathetic smile. Jeno just snickered as he flew by Donghyuck, Jaemin close behind.

Making his way down the second lap, he felt like he was on autopilot. His legs were burning, but it was bearable. It wasn’t until the third incline when he began feeling sick to his stomach, his muscles burning from overexertion. Donghyuck clutched at his side, the Dreamies already on their last lap up having passed him a while ago.

When he made it to the top, he didn’t bother meeting Taeyong’s eyes. He turned around and ran back down, the fire in his cheeks burning from embarrassment. At the bottom of the hill, Donghyuck could only limp his way up the steps. One by one he forced his legs to move. He lurched into the bushes, but there wasn’t anything in his stomach to come up.

Grabbing the handrail, Donghyuck collapsed onto his knees about halfway up. Panting, feeling sweat dripping down his temples. His vision was blurry as he held his eyes shut trying to refocus. “What was I thinking…” he scolded himself, ready to turn around and walk down the steps all the way to his father’s shop.

But when he stood up, it was like something took over his body. Donghyuck’s legs started moving on their own accord, dragging him up the stairs as he fixed his sights on the top of the mountain. He could do this, something inside him was driving him to do this.

Limping up that last flight of stairs, Donghyuck knew what he’d face when he arrived. But despite all the torment Taeyong could throw at him, nothing could possibly hurt more than giving up on his dream.

“Hyung!” Suddenly arms were supporting him as he collapsed to the ground. Donghyuck managed a smile, unable to speak because his lungs were burning.  
“We thought you’d never show up.” Taeyong sighed, almost like the man was disappointed to see that he didn’t quit. Which he probably was.

“Okay, let's get into the training since everyone’s warmed up.”

With those words, Donghyuck’s soul practically left his body. That was just the warm-up? How could he possibly be any good in training when his legs felt like limp noodles?

It was three more hours of absolute hell. Drill after drill, obstacle courses, punching practice. Brief lunch break and then back to it. Even the Dreamies looked exhausted. Donghyuck felt like a living corpse. His soul was being slowly withered down, his body decaying while his mind fought to stay alert.

They were on their fourth hour of kicks, Taeyong nitpicking each of the boys’ form to the finest detail. He was the worst on Donghyuck, who had never formally learned how to throw a punch or kick.

“Leg higher, Donghyuck. Do I have to say it again?” The man snapped, hitting his shin with the wooden staff as Donghyuck felt the strength leave his legs. He fell to the ground, unable to move, “get up.” The man ordered. He tried. He tried so hard to move his legs, but his muscles spasmed out.

“I SAID GET UP.” Taeyong slammed his staff on the ground, the candles in the dojo extinguishing all at once.  
“I can’t.” Donghyuck said, his voice raspy and half-gone.  
“What do you mean you can’t?” The man scowled.  
“I MEAN,” he felt something in him break, “instead of easing me into training knowing I’ve never done any of this before, you’re trying to make me quit. And guess what? I’m not going to fucking quit. NOT OVER MY DEAD BODY AM I GOING TO GO BACK TO THE LIFE I WAS LIVING.” Donghyuck shouted, his vision turning red as the fire burned just under his skin.  
“Respect your master!” Taeyong yelled back.  
“You are NOT my master.” Donghyuck scoffed, “you will NEVER be my master because you’re an awful teacher!”  
“You little…” Taeyong approached him, an absolutely murderous look painted across his features. Donghyuck refused to back down, staring at the man defiantly as he came closer. 

Suddenly someone grabbed Taeyong’s shoulder, stopping him in his tracks. “Enough, Master.” Renjun, the smallest of the bunch, calmly rested his hand on the master’s shoulder. His voice was small but diplomatic.  
“What did you say?” Taeyong whipped around.  
“You’ve put him through hell today.” The boy spoke up unafraid, and Donghyuck had never felt more grateful in his entire life.  
“Taeyong-hyung.” Mark joined Renjun. Jisung and Chenle followed behind the two oldest fighters until all 6 of the warriors, even Jeno, stood against the man, “let’s call it a day.”

With Mark’s words the Master stormed out of the training dojo. Donghyuck didn’t stop scowling until the man had disappeared, Renjun kneeling down beside him in concern, “We can help.”

***

“Taeyong.” A voice called to him as he emerged from the dojo, seething with rage. Master Baekhyun sat perched under the cherry-blossom tree, his usual spot for meditation.  
“Yes Master,” Taeyong took a deep breath to dispel his anger, approaching the elderly man.  
“Why are you acting this way, child?” Baekhyun reached out, setting his hand on Taeyong’s head and ruffling his bright red hair. It was something the elderly master had done to him ever since he came to the Jade Palace as a child.  
“It’s that brat,” Taeyong sighed, “he doesn’t understand that we need the actual Sun Warrior right now. If Jaehyun does return, the village and everyone in it is doomed.”  
“But we have the actual Sun Warrior.” Baekhyun smiled, “your concern is valid, but that doesn’t give you the power to go against the universe.”  
“We can’t give the Sun Scroll to that child, he’s never learned kung fu before!” Taeyong gestured.  
“Then it is up to you to teach him. Isn’t it?” The old man raised an eyebrow, looking at him with a mixture of curiosity and disappointment.  
“How Master? How am I going to make that into a Warrior so great that even the sun bows down at his feet?” He argued.

“If you know, recognize that you know. If you don’t know, then realize that you don’t. That is knowledge itself, Taeyong.” Baekhyun said, “before I go, I sent for someone that can help you. He’s on his way now.”  
“Before you go? Master, where are you going?” Taeyong looked at the man in alarm, Baekhyun calmly standing up from his perch and uprooting his staff from its place in the ground.

“It is time that I leave this world,” the master smiled looking out over the sunset horizon as Taeyong felt his heart fall to the floor.  
“But Master! How will I protect the valley alone?” He begged, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes as the cherry blossom tree began shedding its flowers.  
“Remember, Yongie, you are not alone.” The petals swirled around in the evening air, the outline of Baekhyun becoming blurry as he slowly disappeared into the flurry of flowers.   
“I’m going to miss you, Master.” Taeyong weakly said, tears rolling down his cheeks as the elderly man faded away.  
“Why miss me? I’ll be right here.” The voice echoed in the cold air, the only thing left of Master Baekhyun was his staff that stood planted in the soil.

***

When Taeyong returned to his bedchamber that night, he found a letter tucked under his door.

‘Hey Yongie,

I received a letter from Master Baekhyun, and I offer my condolences. He was your mentor too, and I know how hard this all must be. I’m on my way now, and should arrive in no less than two days time. I guess you DO need my help, huh? Haha I’m kidding. I can’t wait to see you and the kids soon.

With love,  
Johnny Suh’

“Of all the people…” Taeyong sighed, tucking the letter in his pocket. However try as he might to deny it, he was awfully relieved Johnny was returning home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be posting weekly! Thank you all for the feedback, I love reading your comments.


	7. Johnny Motherf***in Suh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Donghyuck woke up that morning, he wasn’t expecting to find a stranger in the kitchen.

When Donghyuck woke up that morning, he wasn’t expecting to find a stranger in the kitchen.

“Uh, excuse me,” he addressed the man politely, taking out a frying pan to cook breakfast for the Dreamies. As the best chef at the Jade Palace, he’d been cooking them meals all week as a way to foster new friendships. Most everyone had warmed up to him after those first few days of training, however, Taeyong stayed as strict as ever (maybe their Master was being a bit more sympathetic, but Donghyuck still held a grudge).

“I’m not sure you’re supposed to be… oh.” His voice trailed off, eyes zeroing in on the stranger’s washboard abs on full display. The man was around Master Taeyong’s age with brown hair and slightly foreign-looking features. He wore a vest tied loosely around the waist (practically nothing at all) and long flowy traveling pants. The man was probably the hottest person Donghyuck had ever met, besides Taeyong whose visuals were usually marred by his harsh scowl.

“Why hello there,” Donghyuck smirked and slid into the seat across from the man, “I’m Donghyuck,” he dragged his gaze down the stranger’s muscular torso, “now who are you?”  
“So you’re Donghyuck!” The man just warmly smiled, clearly not picking up on his bad attempts at flirting.  
“You know me?” He paused in surprise, trying to figure out who this man could possibly be.  
“You’re the demon child who’s driving Taeyongie nuts.”  
“Me?” Donghyuck gasped, clasping a hand to his chest dramatically, “I would never, I’m practically an angel.” He batted his eyelashes, a move that would typically make all the boys back home uncomfortably look away.

“Hyuck, is breakfast ready?” Mark grumbled. His voice was deep from having just woken up as he trudged through the door, yawning and rubbing the sleep from his squinted eyes.  
“Morning sleepyhead,” Donghyuck greeted, completely forgetting about the stranger in the kitchen at the sight of his roommate. He fondly smiled at the older boy’s awful bed-head that stuck up in odd directions, “I’ll have it ready in a sec, come sit down.”

“Mark!” The stranger abruptly stood up from his chair at the sight of Mark. Wow he’s fucking tall… Donghyuck’s brain unhelpfully supplied.  
“HYUNG?” Mark gasped, rubbing his eyes again just to make sure he wasn’t dreaming before taking a running start and launching himself into the stranger’s arms. The giant hugged Mark’s small frame, practically crushing the poor boy as he thumped him on the back.  
“You’ve grown so tall!” The stranger smiled, ruffling Mark’s already messy hair.

Oh, so this was the hyung Mark told him about, Donghyuck realized as he watched the two interact. This was the hyung who’d given Mark his name, who always traveled back West, who’d saved Mark’s life. Why was he so damn hot too? Life was unfair.

“Hyuck, this is Johnny-hyung. He’s kinda the one I told you about,” Mark gestured to the giant, looking a billion times more awake now.  
“Johnny-ssi.” Donghyuck bowed, “it’s nice to meet you.”  
“Hyung, why didn’t you tell me you were coming back?” Mark repeatedly punched the older boy on the arm, but it clearly wasn’t hurting him, not through those biceps.  
“I received an urgent message.” Johnny explained, sending a knowing glance in Donghyuck’s direction, “from Master Baekhyun. He thought Taeyong might need a little help.”  
“Help?” Mark echoed, following Johnny’s gaze back to Donghyuck who stood at the stove, humming under his breath as he cooked.

Mark tried to mask his hurt expression. He knew it was unreasonable to hope that Johnny would come visit to see him. Growing up, it had just been them against the world, and he wished they could that close again someday.

***

“So I see you’ve all welcomed Johnny-hyung.” Taeyong’s lips were set in a thin grimace as he gathered up the Dreamies and Donghyuck in the training dojo. It was weird to hear their master calling someone hyung, like somehow the newcomer had even more authority around here than Taeyong.

“Sup.” Johnny waved from where he was chilling in a lounge chair that Donghyuck didn’t even know they’d had. He was sipping a dark muddy drink that he said his father invented by grinding up beans and accidentally leaving them out in the rain one day. Donghyuck had taken one sip and almost spit it out from how bitter its flavor was. Johnny seemed like the type of guy to have acquired tastes.

“Upon Master Baekhyun’s request, Johnny-hyung is to run your training until his visit ends.” Taeyong pouted like a child as he gestured for the giant to say something.  
“Ahem.” Johnny cleared his throat, refusing to stand up from his relaxed position, “when was the last time you all had a day off?” This question was met with complete silence in the dojo.  
“Day off?” Renjun echoed, his voice uncertain of whether or not the older was trying to trick them.  
“You all work so hard every single day, dealing with this grump,” Johnny blatantly gestured to Taeyong, who gasped offendedly, “a vacation is well-deserved.”  
“Are you serious, hyung?” Chenle chirped.  
“Why wouldn’t I be? We start training tomorrow.” The tall man announced as the Dreamies cheered, crowding around him and bombarding him with questions about his journey. Johnny enthusiastically launched into story-teller mode.

Donghyuck, having just met the guy, hung back a few steps. It was moments like these when he remembered how much of a family the Dreamies were, and how much he wasn’t a part of it.

About to turn around and leave the dojo, he noticed Taeyong dejectedly watching the scene play out in front of them. “You good?” Donghyuck teased, seeing the man’s ears turn a bright red.  
“Fine.” Taeyong grunted out with about as much subtlety as a stomping rhino.  
“Are you… feeling a little left out?” His voice turned from teasing to earnest, voicing something that hit a little too close to home.  
“What?” Taeyong snapped, whipping around to face Donghyuck only for his annoyance to melt away when he read the younger boy’s expression, “I mean I guess, but it’s only natural when the kids haven’t seen him for so long. You’ve got the day off, how are you going to spend it?”  
“I… I was going to get in some training.” Donghyuck’s voice faltered, “I haven’t been working as hard as the other Dreamies, and I still have a lot of catching up to do.”  
“Donghyuck,” Taeyong smiled to himself, “from how hard I’ve been pushing you, you need to take time off too. Let your body recover.”  
“But Master,” the boy frowned, clearly confused by the mixed messaging. If Taeyong looked past the boy’s mischievous and honestly demonic exterior, he saw how adorable Donghyuck could be, like a child trying to play grown-up.  
“I thought I’d never be your Master?” He raised an eyebrow seeing the sputtering boy grow even more confused, “look, if you’re so set on training today, I’ll be meditating at the celestial pool.”  
“Is that an invitation?” Donghyuck smiled hopefully. Taeyong turned and walked away, before pausing at the door and looking over his shoulder.  
“Well are you coming or not?”

***

Donghyuck took a deep inhale, concentrating on his movements as he copied Master Taeyong’s form. Tai chi was never something he’d done before, other than the mandatory stretches at the beginning of each school day. As much as it sounded like a boomer thing to say, Donghyuck had to admit it was quite relaxing.

They stood on top of the mountain, where a few rocks and a glass-like reflective pond stretched towards the heavens. No wonder it was called the celestial pool, you could probably see the reflection of the entire galaxy up here at night.

It was easy to zone out and let your mind wander. Over his first week at the Jade Palace, he’d come to hate Master Taeyong a little less. Sure, the man was intense and grumpy 90% of the time, but he probably never got laid so Donghyuck gave him a pass for his sucky attitude. It was like the man, although grumpy as he might be, was finally showing his true colors.

A painful truth to swallow was that the same man who had subjected him to so much struggle, probably cared the deepest for those around him. They were alike in that way, they’d both give up their everything to protect the ones they loved. And Donghyuck had to respect that. He hoped that one day, he’d be one of the people Taeyong would want to protect too.

Taeyong watched Donghyuck copying his moves out of the corner of his eye when suddenly the boy fell into a trancelike state. The kid’s movements flowed like water and Taeyong found their roles reversed. He now copied Donghyuck’s slow arching sweeps and stretches, as if they were manipulating energy in the palm of their hand.

His eyes grew wider when Donghyuck’s hand began to glow golden, pulsing with light as he raised it up towards the sun. Taeyong couldn’t be hallucinating, could he? However when his movements faltered, Donghyuck’s eyes shot open and the golden orb in the palm of his hand disappeared.

“Hyung, why did you stop?” The boy frowned as Taeyong stood back in disbelief.  
“So you really are the Sun Warrior.” He mumbled under his breath.  
“What did you say? Hyung?”  
“I said it’s almost lunch, we should head back to the dorms to eat.” He cleared his throat, “you’re good at Tai Chi, Donghyuck. Maybe you should practice it more.”  
“It’s really relaxing, hyung.” Donghyuck nodded, trailing behind him as they descended from the mountain top. Without the others around, the boy seemed so much younger. Like he wasn’t trying to act older for the sake of his pride.

“Hey Hyuck, I think there's a closer place for lunch, let’s go there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the comments!!! If you were confused about the change in chapter count for this fic, just know there’s a lot more to Donghyuck’s story than I initially expected haha. I update weekly so be ready for new chapters!


	8. Lee Taeyong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong spoke and Donghyuck listened. He spoke of his childhood, his mistakes and his triumphs, his teenage years and adulthood. And by the end of the story, Donghyuck felt an uneasy responsibility settle on his shoulders.

“APPA!” Donghyuck yelled, running into ‘Moon Dumplings’ breathless. The small open-air restaurant was full of customers who all turned to look at him when he entered.   
“Is that the Sun Warrior?” People whispered to each other, sending him sideways glances.

“Hyuckie? Is that you?” Taeil emerged from the kitchen, his pink floral apron tied neatly around his waist looking just as he had the day Donghyuck moved out.  
“DAD!” Donghyuck ran and threw his arms around his father, squeezing tightly and trying not to cry. Taeil began coughing on impact.

“Hyuckie, I can't breathe.” The man wheezed.  
“Sorry Dad.” Donghyuck laughed, letting his father go only when the familiar aching in his arms returned.  
“You’ve gotten so strong, Hyuckie,” Taeil beamed proudly, “but why are you here? Shouldn’t you be at the Jade Palace training?”

“We thought we’d stop by for lunch today, Mr. Moon. We were training in the area,” Taeyong answered for him, walking into the small dumpling shop as everyone went dead silent. The Master couldn’t look more out of place. His vibrant silk robes stood out amongst the villagers' dirty linen, clearly denoting his status. Practically everyone in the valley knew who Taeyong was, his striking visuals made him somewhat hard to miss.

“Master Lee Taeyong-ssi,” Taeil gasped, taking a step back in awe and bowing deeply. It was like the whole shop was under Taeyong’s spell, fixated on the man as he fidgeted in place, “to what do I owe this honor?”  
“Appa,” Donghyuck whined, “Hyung and I are just here to eat. I’m hungry! I haven’t even eaten lunch yet.”  
“Alright, alright.” Taeil smiled knowingly, ruffling his son’s hair, “I’ll make you two the best secret-ingredient dumpling soup you’ve ever had!”

Sitting at a secluded table near the back of the shop, Taeyong seemed fascinated with all people who came to eat. It was an expression Donghyuck never thought he’d see on the Master, one of genuine curiosity. “Hyung, you don’t come down to the village that often, do you?” Donghyuck asked, slurping up his dad’s signature dumpling soup with vigour. Taeyong pondered over his question for a minute. The man looked deep in thought like his mind was somewhere else entirely.

“I used to explore the village often…” Taeyong said, his voice filled with nostalgia, “back when I was young, when it was fun to pull pranks on the aunties.” A fond smile danced across his lips as he spoke, something more genuine than Donghyuck had ever seen the Master express before, “but everything’s changed since then.”  
“Oh,” was all he could come up with in response. 

They lapsed into silence, Donghyuck preoccupied with watching his dad working tirelessly in the kitchen. He wondered if his father would ever consider hiring a part-timer to help with the workload, maybe he’d suggest it before they left.

“Donghyuck,” Taeyong caught his attention as he suddenly sounded gravely serious, “as the Sun Warrior, I think I should tell you what I haven’t told anyone in a very long time. I apologize for being so harsh on you, but you need to understand the extent of the threat that we face,”  
“You mean about,” Donghyuck looked left then right to make sure no one was eavesdropping, “Jung Jaehyun?” He said in a hushed tone. Taeyong chuckled at his dramatics.  
“Yes Hyuck, so listen well because I’m only telling you this once.”  
“Wait wait wait, hyung, does Mark know?” He asked.  
“Mark? What does Mark have to do with this?” Taeyong raised an eyebrow.  
“Just wondering.” Donghyuck shrugged.  
“No, I haven’t told Mark, but I have a suspicion Johnny might’ve. That kid always knows more than he lets on…” The man just shook his head, before clearing his throat, “it all started when I arrived here as a child…”

Taeyong spoke and Donghyuck listened. He spoke of his childhood, his mistakes and his triumphs, his teenage years and adulthood. Every word the man said up until then was starting to make sense, and it felt like a breakthrough, like Donghyuck could finally see Master Taeyong for his true self, and it was heartbreaking.

By the end of the story, Donghyuck felt an uneasy responsibility settle on his shoulders. The title of the Sun Warrior felt like much more than just his dream. His foolish dream that had become a reality. He was the valley’s last hope, which meant he had to work a thousand times harder to be the best he could possibly be if he had any hope of defeating Jung Jaehyun.

“Hyung,” Donghyuck paused, taking in a shaky breath, “why do you trust me now to be the Sun Warrior? What if it really all was an accident?”  
“Because Donghyuck,” Taeyong smiled, “there are no accidents.”

Before they left the shop, Donghyuck said his goodbyes to his father and practically begged him to hire a part-timer to help out. Taeil sent him home with a whole basket full of fresh produce and dumplings to eat with dinner. By the time him and Taeyong had gotten up the mountain, dusk was starting to settle over the valley.

“I’ll cook dinner, hyung.” Donghyuck offered.  
“Be sure to double your portions tonight.” Taeyong instructed him.  
“Why? Are more guests coming?”  
“No, Johnny just eats like a bear.” The man called over his shoulder.

***

At dinner, the table was crammed with all 9 of them squished on small chairs and stools and any other seating device they could find. “Wow Donghyuck, this is incredible!” Johnny exclaimed, tasting one of the dumplings Taeil had packed for him to serve.  
“My dad made them actually.” He answered, falling silent and looking down at his plate. Taeyong’s story from earlier was still fresh in his mind, and he found himself deeply affected by the man’s words.

“Ahem, Johnny-hyung,” Renjun spoke up, “how long are you staying?”  
“Just a few more days,” The tall man answered, “I actually have an announcement to make.”

“Mark, Donghyuck, how would you two like to travel West with me?” The table went silent as Taeyong dropped his chopsticks on his plate. Everyone stared at the newcomer in shock.

“Johnny,” Taeyong spoke in a warning tone, “we need them here.”  
“Oh come on, Yongie. I’ll only steal them away for a week and half!” Johnny smiled, “I think a training journey would be good for Donghyuck, and I’ve been wanting Mark to visit back West for a while.”  
“I’ll go, hyung!” Mark piped up, his eager smile matching that of his hyung’s.  
“That’s the spirit,” Johnny laughed, “Taeyong, think about it. Master Baekhyun wanted MY help to train Donghyuck. This is an excellent opportunity.”  
“Donghyuck,” Taeyong gritted his teeth and looked at the poor boy caught in the middle, “what do you think about this?”

“I… I…” Donghyuck stuttered, suddenly feeling not so hungry, “I need time to think about it. I’m not feeling so well, may I please be excused?” Taeyong’s sharp nod was all it took to make him dash out of the room. Everything was too overwhelming.

***

Donghyuck found himself lying face up on his bed in the dark bedroom. No matter how hard he tried to force his eyes shut, they would spring back open and his storm of thoughts would return full force. At this rate, he knew a headache was in his future.

A crack of light shined in when Mark slipped into the bedroom, “Hyuck, I know you’re awake.” The older boy said without any forcefulness to his words.  
“No I’m not.” Donghyuck rolled over, hiding his face in his pillow so it muffled his words. He felt a dip in the weight of his bed as a familiar presence settled itself beside him.

“Hey,” Mark’s voice was gentle and comforting as he rested a hesitant hand on Donghyuck’s shoulder, “you seemed off at dinner, something bothering you? Did Taeyong say something earlier?”

Donghyuck sighed, sitting up and shrugging Mark’s hand off his shoulder. In the dim light of the window, the older boy looked nothing but concerned.

“Hyung,” he took a deep breath, “do you believe in love?” He stared into Mark’s almond eyes, searching for an answer.  
“I mean…” the older boy paused, “yeah. I guess I do.”  
“I don’t understand how something like love could drive people to do such bad things.” Donghyuck felt tears welling up in his eyes, “why should you love people when they’re just going to hurt you?”

Mark went silent for a minute, mulling over the younger’s words, “I… I don’t exactly know where this is coming from.” He mumbled, “but Johnny-hyung once told me something that I actually bothered to remember.“

“Sure, sometimes love makes people confused, and sometimes you can get hurt, but we love anyway. Why? Because it’s worth it.” Mark smiled distantly, “your dad, your friends, your brothers, you love because every moment with them is more valuable than every moment without. They’re worth the gamble.”

Something changed in the air that night. Something about the way Donghyuck looked up, snotty nosed and teary-eyed, and met Mark’s eyes that made time freeze for a split second.

“Mark-hyung,” Donghyuck whispered, throwing his arms around Mark and burying his face into the boy’s bony shoulder. Hot tears rolled down his cheeks as he held onto his friend for dear life, like if he let go Mark would drift away and disappear.  
“It’s okay Hyuck,” The raven haired boy said soothingly, patting his back as Donghyuck let it all go.

His tears were just beginning to dry when the door slid open abruptly. “What the hell Mark, why’s Donghyuck crying?” Renjun exclaimed, flanked by Jaemin and Jeno like a small squadron as they marched into the room.  
“It wasn’t my fault!” Mark said defensively, pulling Donghyuck closer.  
“You sure about that, Canada?” Jaemin asked, “you can be awfully dense sometimes.”  
“You guys,” Donghyuck pouted, shielding his eyes from the influx of light, “it really wasn’t his fault. I’m just… feeling homesick,”  
“Awww Hyuckie.” Jaemin cooed, launching himself onto Mark and Donghyuck and joining the group hug that never existed. Jeno did the same, a sympathetic smile painted across his features.  
“Agh you guys!” Mark complained when Renjun piled himself on top.

“Woah what’s going on in here?” Chenle and Jisung appeared in the doorway, probably having heard the commotion from their shared room.  
“Bring it in, you two,” Jaemin called. 

Chenle whooped and added himself in the mess of limbs, while Jisung hesitantly wrapped his unfairly long noodle arms around them all. They stayed like that for a while, Donghyuck surrounded by warmth. He began to understand what Mark was saying about taking the gamble, because for his friends he’d bet it all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! It was probably the most fun to write especially the scenes with Mark. Thank you for all the comments, I love reading them ❤️
> 
> New chapters posted weekly, let’s get this bread!


	9. The Youth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable Markhyuck fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *trigger warning: school bullying and kids being mean*

“So I talked it over with John-hyung.” Taeyong announced at breakfast the next morning. The small table looked so much more crowded with the addition of Johnny. It made Donghyuck wonder what the Dreamies thought when he first arrived.

“Mark and Donghyuck can accompany Johnny to the West, but they must return within two weeks.” Taeyong gave a pointed glance in Johnny’s direction. The tall man wasn’t even paying attention.  
“Really hyung?” Mark exclaimed, repeatedly slapping Johnny on the arm in excitement.  
“Awww why can’t we go too?” Jaemin whined. The flirty pink-haired boy winked at Donghyuck as they both pouted in synchronization and fluttered their eyelashes at an oblivious Johnny who was entirely focused on his food.  
“Nana,” Jeno interrupted, “we’ve got a responsibility to protect the valley. With Mark and Hyuck away, it’ll be even more difficult.”  
“Jeno is right,” Taeyong nodded, “the only reason I’m allowing Mark to go with them is to keep an eye on Donghyuck.”  
“Me?” Donghyuck gasped, “but I’m an angel!”  
“Sure, Duckie.” Mark scoffed.  
“Shut it, Canada.” He narrowed his eyes as the older boy teasingly sent an ‘I’m watching you’ gesture in his direction.

“Start packing you two,” Johnny cleared his throat, “we leave before noon.”

If Donghyuck thought Taeyong’s training was intense, he’d clearly never considered the work it took Johnny to maintain his abs. After leaving the valley, they had immediately started on their regimen of strength exercises and cardio. It was so taxing, Donghyuck couldn’t even enjoy the beautiful view of the mountains as they trekked upwards.

Where Taeyong’s method of training leaned more towards simulated combat and repetitive basics, Johnny’s method could be described as one of brute force. Under the sweltering heat, the duo began with rounds of burpees until they felt sick to their stomachs. Then Johnny had them sprinting through the narrow uphill mountain-pass as cardio. By the end of the warmups even Mark looked somewhat queasy. Luckily, Johnny realized this and gave them a stretching break on the side of the road.

“John-hyung,” Donghyuck called to the older in the best sugary sweet tone he could manage, “I don’t think my form is right. Can you help me?”  
“Huh? Oh your stance is off,” Johnny walked over, observing the stretching boy before adjusting his torso with a strong grip around Donghyuck’s waist. The sun warrior just smirked, purposefully messing up the next stretch as well.  
“Hyuck.” Mark shot a sharp glare in his direction.  
“What? I needed hyung’s help.” Donghyuck replied innocently, but the older boy obviously didn’t buy it. Mark scowled and went back to his stretching.

By the time they had reached the port town, it was already evening and Donghyuck felt sorer than he had in ages. Mark was acting sour whenever Donghyuck asked Johnny for something, which was out of character for the usually upbeat overly optimistic boy. The three boarded a small sailing ship bound westward, and ate a very late dinner. 

“Hyung, you’ve got something…” Donghyuck reached out, wiping a rice kernel from Johnny’s cheek.  
“Oh, thanks Hyuck.” The oblivious mentor just smiled and continued eating, but Mark’s already bad mood just worsened like a storm cloud was hanging over his head. After dinner, Donghyuck confronted his roommate on the back deck hopefully out of earshot of a sleeping Johnny.

“Mark,” He approached the older, resting a hand on the warrior’s shoulder, “what’s wrong?”  
Mark tensed under his touch and shrugged his hand off, “Nothing.” The older boy gritted out, “can’t you just stop flirting with hyung?”  
“Flirting?” Donghyuck raised an eyebrow, “I’d hardly call that flirting.” He scoffed, “why? Do you like him or something?”  
“Ew gross no.” Mark winced, “hyung already has a boyfriend, I don’t think it’s right for you to flirt with him like that.”  
“So just because he has a boyfriend I can’t have my fun?” Donghyuck frowned, his defiant streak burning bright. He hated to be told what to do.  
“Hyuck,” The older spoke in a warning tone, “Don’t do this. Johnny’s boyfriend is really sick, he doesn’t deserve you meddling in their relationship.”  
“Really sick? So does that mean he’ll be out of the picture soon?” Donghyuck asked jokingly.

Mark’s eyes turned dark, anger radiating off of him in waves as he whipped around to face the younger, “How could you say that?” He demanded, backing Donghyuck up until the ship’s railing was digging into his back.  
“Mark, it was just a joke…” He weakly replied, knowing that maybe this time he’d crossed the line.  
“Just a joke? You really are the most selfish person I’ve ever met.” Mark shook his head, his words laced with a poison that hurt more than any physical wound could, “Ten-hyung is better than you’ll ever be,”  
“Sounds to me like you’re the one in love with this Ten guy.” Donghyuck spat out defensively, knowing it was a low blow. When he felt backed into a corner, he lashed out, that’s just how Donghyuck worked. Until now, it had always worked to his advantage, but with Mark he knew he was in the wrong.  
“You’re impossible.” Mark spat corrosively, “I can understand now why your dad is the only person who ever loved you.” With those words the boy stormed away, slamming the door to the ship’s cabin and leaving Donghyuck alone under the moon.

Everything felt numb, like his senses were completely dulled. The first sensation that returned was the wetness on his cheeks as tears slowly rolled down his face. The second was a sharp pain in his chest as he clutched at his heart and dropped to the ground. Curling up into a tight little ball, Donghyuck couldn’t stop shaking long enough to process what had just happened. Why did he always mess things up?

***

“Hi, I’m Moon Donghyuck! I live at the dumpling shop down the block.”

As a child, Donghyuck’s spirit had never burned brighter than on that very first day of school. Everything his father had told him about going to school made him giddy with anticipation. “Dumpling shop?” Some of the other kids whispered, their eyes filled with curiosity as they watched him introduce himself.

“If you come visit, I’m sure my dad will give you free dumpling soup,” He declared proudly as the class erupted in cheers. Donghyuck did well at school. He was popular because of his outspoken nature, and always the top of his class. It was this that led his teachers to suggest that Donghyuck move up a class to be with the older kids.

At first Taeil had opposed this decision, but Donghyuck’s begging finally convinced him to let his son join the older class. It was here where things began to go wrong.

“Hi, I’m Moon Donghyuck! My father owns the dumpling shop down the block,”

“What is a literal child doing in our class?” Students whispered, their eyes sharp and analytical as if they were picking Donghyuck apart. It made him feel uncomfortable standing up there, his confidence that served him so well before was just making him a target.  
“Dumpling shop? Is that why he’s so fat?” One of the kids laughed, others joining in.

At lunch, Donghyuck sat alone. The older kids just snickered when they passed by, “Hey fatty,” one of the boys approached him, stealing a dumpling from his bojagi. Fortunately, he wasn’t that hungry… “I heard you live alone with your father. Where’d your mother go, huh? Did she leave you two for someone better?” Wet hot tears welled up in the corners of Donghyuck’s eyes, but he refused to cry.

“At least she doesn’t have a loser like you for a son,” Donghyuck stared up at the boy defiantly.  
“You little…” a loud slap resonated through the schoolyard as Donghyuck clutched his aching cheek, backing away from the kid who seemed to triple in size, “that mouth of yours is going to get you in a lot of trouble…”

Everyday for the first three weeks Donghyuck went home and cried. However, when Taeil approached him about transferring back to the younger class, he adamantly refused. Despite the older kids’ torment, he wouldn’t let it get to him. They didn’t know half of what he was capable of, and one day he would show them.

***

As much as it hurt back then, Mark’s words stung Donghyuck more than the bullying ever did. Since there was no more room for his emotions to go, the feelings were physically painful and kept burning even after he’d silently cried himself into a trance-like sleep curled up into a tight ball.

Sometime in the middle of the night, Johnny scooped Donghyuck’s sleeping form up from the deck and tucked him into one of the cots. Resting a hand on the boy’s forehead, Johnny just sighed and looked over at Mark’s bed across the room. The older of the two Dreamies was restless, thrashing around violently and mumbling incoherently to himself in his sleep. They wore matching puffy eyes and snotty noses.

“How much will you two hurt each other before you learn…” Johnny shook his head, returning to his cot and falling asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was really tough to write, but I think all friendships have their ups and downs. Thank you again for all the amazing support on this fic, I love reading your comments. I update weekly.


	10. Ten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dealing with the aftermath.

Throughout the rest of the journey, Donghyuck didn’t speak. As much as Johnny tried to coax him into conversation, words seemed to get lost on his tongue. 

He woke up, poured his heart into the exercises Johnny would give them, collapsed in an exhausted pile of limbs and skipped dinner. There was no room for words. He hardly noticed on their third day of travel when their ship docked. He hardly noticed the way Mark watched him the whole time with increasingly worried eyes.

“Hyuck, we’ve arrived.” Johnny cleared his throat, catching the attention of the younger who was zoning out again. Donghyuck looked up wearily and nodded, grabbing his traveling bag and slinging it over his shoulder.

“John-hyung, how long will it take to reach Ten-hyung?” Mark asked.  
“Hopefully we’ll arrive before sunset,” Johnny declared with an excited twinkle in his eye, “Donghyuck, can you whip up a quick breakfast?” The Sun Warrior nodded, vision hazy as he reached in his pack for ingredients. 

Preparing the food, Donghyuck worked in the tiny kitchen of the ship. He felt like the world was moving in slow motion around him as he chopped up some tofu. He didn’t feel the sharp pain or the tears already running down his cheeks until he saw thick red liquid oozing out of his hand all over the food.

“Oh my god, Donghyuck!” He heard Mark’s shrill voice in his peripheral, but couldn’t pinpoint where until the older boy was at his side with a cloth pressed to Donghyuck’s gash, “are you alright?” 

He just stared absently at the blood, good thing he couldn’t feel the pain.

“Say something Hyuck!” Mark exclaimed with a force of a dam finally breaking, “please Hyuck. Make a sarcastic comment or yell at me or something. I deserve it!” The older boy shouted, but when Donghyuck opened his mouth to deny it no words came out.

“I’m sorry for all that stuff I said the other night. I didn’t mean any of it. I swear to god Donghyuck, please come back.” Now Mark was crying too, fresh tears that glistened like rivers down his cheeks, “I don’t know why I said it, none of it’s true! It’s impossible for people not to love you, even if you are kind of a brat sometimes…”

“You’re something special, Hyuck, so please come back to Earth.” Mark pleaded. Donghyuck had never seen the older get so emotional before.

He wanted to reply, but what Donghyuck wanted to say made him jolt in surprise. ‘Do you love me, Mark?’ He wanted to ask the older boy, but the words never took form. Instead he stayed silent because what if Mark answered no? The thought made Donghyuck die a little on the inside.

Instead of answering with words, he reached up and rested a hand on Mark’s shoulder as if to reassure the boy ‘I’m here’. The taller delicately rested his bony hand on top of Donghyuck’s, as if it were made of glass.

Donghyuck then gestured towards the door as if to say they needed to go, and Mark got the message. They left the ship with bandaged wounds that weren’t quite healed.

***

It was dark out by the time they’d arrived at their final destination. Johnny all but sprinted up to the hospice care home, having stopped in the village for a bouquet of flowers and some food to bring.

Donghyuck and Mark trailed the Kung fu master, their shoulders bumping every so often and making them both faintly smile. The hospice facility was a lot more peaceful then Donghyuck had expected. The small stone building was surrounded by a lush garden of bamboo with calm koi ponds and tropical flowers.

When they entered, Johnny spoke a few words in a foreign language to the staff before he gestured for Mark and Donghyuck to follow. The man knew exactly where he was going, leading them to a door marked with a large number 10.

“Tennie!” Johnny held out the bouquet when he walked through the door, “I’m back!”

Sitting in a chair facing the small window, a gaunt almost ghostly figure with raven hair turned around. Despite his feeble state, the man was undeniably gorgeous with huge almond eyes and a catlike appearance. 

Upon hearing Johnny’s voice, the raven-haired man immediately shot up from his seated position and ran towards Johnny at full speed, “John-hyung!” 

It was only when the man threw his arms around Johnny when it became obvious how extremely petite he was, “I missed you so much!” He whined, punctuating his statement by grabbing Johnny by the collar and pulling him into a drawn out kiss.

Donghyuck felt out of place in a room with the two lovers who obviously only had eyes for each other. Mark coughed awkwardly, his ears burning a bright red color as he stared at the ground.

“Mark Lee!” The man shouted when he and Johnny had broken apart, tackling Mark in a bone-crushing hug and trying to plant a kiss on the boy’s cheek that Mark kept dodging.  
“Ten-hyung!” Mark groaned when Ten successfully landed one, gravitating back to Johnny with a pleased smile.  
“Look at you! You’re all grown up… it feels like just the other day when Johnny brought you to the valley.” The raven-haired man shook his head fondly.  
“17 years goes by in a blink,” Johnny sighed.

“And you brought me a visitor?” Ten raised an eyebrow, looking more like a cat than ever with mischief behind his gaze. Donghyuck instantly knew he liked the petite man.  
“This is Donghyuck, Moon Donghyuck.” Mark quickly introduced him, “and Donghyuck this is Ten-hyung,”

“Wow Mark, how did you score that? I didn’t know you had it in you.” Ten shook his head, smiling as he scanned Donghyuck from head to toe, “he’s tall too… why is life so unfair?”  
“Babe, I love your height.” Johnny reminded Ten sweetly and it almost made him gag.  
“I’m taller than Hyuck.” Mark quickly chimed in, as if he were proud of the fact. Ten just sent him a vaguely judgemental look that made Donghyuck scoff aloud.

It was like the whole room went silent, everyone staring at him in shock. It made him feel like he was being analyzed and picked apart, like that very first day in his new class. Suddenly it felt hard to breathe. Donghyuck couldn’t help it when he turned on his heel and dashed out of Ten’s room, unsure of where he was going just knowing he had to get out.

He found himself outside, leaning over the side of a koi pond as he watched his reflection being distorted by the rippling currents. It was when the water went still again when Donghyuck saw another face in the pond.

“So you’re the great Sun Warrior, huh?” Ten sat down beside him. Johnny and Mark were nowhere in sight, but that was probably for the better. The catlike man’s presence was soothing to Donghyuck, like he’d known Ten his whole life.

He just nodded.

“You know when I was your age, I wanted to be named the Sun Warrior too. Johnny and I both, but it wasn’t meant to be…” Ten trailed off, obviously deep in thought reliving old memories. 

“So where’s your voice, kid?” The way Ten asked, it didn’t feel so intrusive. The raven-haired man just sighed, looking down into the pond, “do you sing?”

Donghyuck nodded again, but looked at Ten with a questioning glance.

“I’m a dancer.” Ten continued leisurely, “it’s who I am.”

“The day I found out that I only had a few months left to live, I stopped dancing. I couldn’t bring myself to leave my room, every movement felt like a challenge.” The man took in a shaky breath, “Johnny begged me to get up, to show that I hadn’t given up yet, but I just couldn't do it.”

“Then a few months passed and my expiration date was close. I felt about ready to give up.” Ten’s wistful smile made Donghyuck’s heart clench, “but I kept living. By some miracle I kept living. That’s when I realized that I needed to dance.”

“Without dance my life isn’t complete. That’s why I didn’t die when I was supposed to, because I hadn’t danced myself to death.” Ten gently touched the surface of the water, sending ripples outwards as he stared down into Donghyuck’s reflection, “your voice is who you are. You’ll find your way back to it when you’re ready. I know it,”

They stayed like that. Sitting at the edge of the pond, the water slowly evened out under the moon’s silver rays. Time seemed to blur together.

“A year has already passed, but I’m still not over you. So I talk to myself… I’m lonely.” The notes touched the heavens and echoed in his father’s voice in his ears. 

“If only I could go back a year, would we be different now? It’s a stupid thought, but what if… if I met you again would I cry? The foolish me wouldn’t be able to speak…” When Donghyuck’s voice faded out, Ten just smiled sagely.

“I know whatever Mark said, he regrets. That kid is as dense as a rock,” the man explained, making Donghyuck smile to himself, “I think you should tell him everything. He’s special to you, right?”

“Yes.” Donghyuck looked up confidently, “he is.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9 was literally the hardest to write, but chapter 10 just kinda word vomited out so here you go a week early haha. Also stan Ten, stan a legend.❤️❤️❤️


	11. Jeno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Although Jaehyun was only two years younger than himself, Taeyong thought he’d always see the boy as the adorable child that he was when he first arrived. Clearly he was wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: 3 chapters in a week??? Please don’t get used to it, Corona is really messing up my sleep schedule lol. Hope everyone is staying healthy and safe!

When Donghyuck returned to the hospice care home, Mark and Johnny were waiting in Ten’s room with matching worried expressions.

“The Sun Warrior really is something special, huh?” Ten smiled, squeezing Donghyuck’s hand in his own, “kinda reminds me of myself when I was younger.”  
“Is everything alright?” Johnny asked, standing up and approaching the duo.   
“Everything is as it should be,” Ten gave his lover a knowing smile, like they could read each other’s minds. 

“Now you two should probably find where you’re staying, I want Johnny to myself tonight.” Ten winked, as Mark made a grossed out face and turned to go.  
“You coming Hyuck?”  
“Yeah.” He nodded, squeezing Ten’s hand one last time before following the older boy out of the room.

They’d be staying in one of the empty hospice rooms set up with two beds. It wasn’t the most comfortable, but convenience outweighed the cons. The second Donghyuck closed the door behind him he blurted out, “I’m sorry Mark.”

Mark stared at him shell-shocked that he’d spoken, “Hyuck don’t say that, I should be the one apologizing to you,”  
“No Mark, listen, it wasn’t right of me to say any of that stuff about Ten. I was being out of line, and I shouldn’t have lashed out at you for just trying to be a good friend.” He avoided the older’s gaze, shyly staring at the floor.

“But what you said really hurt me…” Donghyuck’s voice shook when he spoke, “and I think I need some time to heal.”  
“I’m sorry,” Mark looked like a kicked puppy when he apologized, “none of it was even true. I was just being mean.”  
“If none of it was true, then I wouldn’t have been so hurt by it, would I?” He met Mark’s eyes, “I know what I am, Mark. It just hurts to hear it coming from you.”  
“Hyuck…”  
“No Mark, you don’t know what it does to you. Everyday for years of being told that you’re fat or ugly or stupid or not good enough. That you don’t belong, and the only person who loves you is your dad because even your own mother abandoned you.” Donghyuck was panting for breath by the time he’d spat it all out, “I know what I am, I don’t need to be reminded by one of the people I care about most.”

“But you’re not!” Mark raised his voice, “tell me Donghyuck, please tell me what made you think this way.”

And so he did. He told Mark about his childhood of troublemaking, being the subject of the school bullies’ torment, the constant fights and acts of rebellion. His father’s disappointed face every time he almost got expelled. What they’d taunt him with, what they’d say to him and how he kept sane through it all.

By the end of his story, he and Mark were both teary eyed and leaning into each other like if they moved apart the world would come crashing down. “Hyuckie, you can't believe those assholes.”  
“It’s a million times easier to believe what they said than to fight my insecurities.”  
“Well you can’t believe them. You’ve got to keep fighting those thoughts, because they’re lies. They’re not true. You don’t know how much the Dreamies care about you, how much Taeyong and Johnny do too.”

“But do YOU, Mark?” The question was followed by a heavy silence, as Donghyuck looked into Mark’s eyes and tried to figure out what the older boy was thinking.

“I care about you more than anyone else.” The older boy finally admitted, “except maybe your father.” It made Donghyuck’s heart do flips in his chest even though he knew Mark meant it in the platonic way, the way that came with being brothers.  
“Good, because I care about you too, Canada,” He attacked the older in a hug as Mark squirmed to get out of his hold.  
“Hyuck get off of me.” He whined.  
“No! Never!”

They were both drifting off when Donghyuck mumbled sleepily, “I’ll fight it for you, Mark-hyung. I’ll always fight for you…”

***

Jeno knew what he was doing was very wrong. He’d never done anything that made him feel this guilty before. Every step closer made his gut twist tighter. Were his footsteps audible? Could someone hear him?

Without Hyuck and Mark around, the Jade Palace felt quieter. Despite only being with them for a couple weeks, Donghyuck had so seamlessly incorporated himself into Jeno’s daily life. It was almost like life before Donghyuck didn’t exist, which made what he was doing now feel wrong.

“I’m sorry Hyuck.” Jeno hung his head as he traveled through the shadows, just around the side of the reflection pool. His target? The Sun Scroll perched high above the pond, in the mouth of a stone dragon.

If only he could’ve been chosen as the Sun Warrior, then he would’ve definitely been noticed…

As gently as he could, Jeno grabbed the staff he’d brought with him and javelin launched it with extreme precision at the mouth of the stone dragon. The wooden staff knocked the scroll off its perch as the golden object fell towards the ground. With the speed of a snake, Jeno leapt over the reflection pool, grabbing the staff and using it to catch the Sun Scroll just before it fell into the pool.

Whoever read the Sun Scroll would be given power equivalent to the gods, certainly Jeno could use this to defeat Jaehyun and save the valley. He thought Taeyong was being foolish, believing Master Baekhyun and putting his faith in a boy who’d never practiced Kung Fu before in his life. Jeno had trained since he was seven years old for this, it was simply unfair.

Hurriedly Jeno grabbed the scroll off the end of his staff and rested the golden casing in the palm of his hand. This was it. The Sun Scroll was closer than it had ever been before. He would be the Sun Warrior, he would defeat Jung Jaehyun, he would finally get Jaemin to return his feelings…

“When did this become about Jaemin?” Jeno asked himself as he stood weighing the golden scroll in his hand. For 3 years he’d been in love with the boy. He’d confessed three times (every year on Jaemin’s birthday), and all three times Jaemin would look at him and say “I’m too busy for love, try again next year”.

If only Jeno could protect the valley alone so Jaemin would no longer be too busy to give him excuses like that. Maybe just maybe he would finally get the boy to like him back…

But then Donghyuck’s sunshine smile flashed in his eyes as he unscrewed the scroll’s casing. Jeno remembered the night before they left with Johnny, how Donghyuck had beamed when the Dreamies swarmed around him for comfort. How their group hug finally felt complete with Donghyuck at the center, like planets orbiting the sun.

“Jeno.” A piercing voice shocked Jeno out of his thoughts, “what are you doing?”

“Master Taeyong!” Jeno hid the scroll behind his back, staring at the ground in shame, tears welling up in his eyes. Would Taeyong kick him out for this? Where would he go? Where would he live? Would the Dreamies be ashamed of him?

“What are you doing?” Taeyong repeated sternly, frowning and gesturing towards what Jeno was clutching behind his back.  
“I… I…” he stuttered, knowing there wasn’t a way out of this, “I’m sorry. I tried to steal the Sun Scroll to stop Jaehyun before Donghyuck returned.”  
“Why would you do that?” Taeyong sighed, clearly disappointed in him.  
“I wanted to be able to defeat Jaehyun.” Jeno tried not to break down crying right then and there.  
“Oh, I mean if that’s the only reason why, then be my guest. Open it.” The Master said with a hint of challenge in his voice, “if you’re just so devoted to the valley that you’d die protecting it, then prove it.”

Jeno held the scroll out in front of him, hands trembling as he stared down at the golden patterns. On the surface of the capsule, he stared into his reflection. Suddenly his reflection began to morph. He almost dropped the scroll when suddenly he wasn’t looking back at himself, but rather at Donghyuck. The boy’s features were unmistakable in the shiny golden surface.

“I can’t.” Jeno thrust the scroll away from him, “it wasn’t just for the valley, I wanted Jaemin’s attention. I wanted him to finally see me how I see him.” He admitted as Taeyong watched him pour out his feelings, “Hyung, it’s been three years since I first told him how I feel.” He felt his heart sinking, “at this point I’m just a hopeless fool.”

“I think it’s about time I tell you the history of Jung Jaehyun… and I,” Taeyong took in a deep breath, staring Jeno straight in the eye, “listen carefully because I’m only going to tell you this once.”

***

“John-hyung, John-hyung!” Ten ran across the courtyard, sheltering something in the palm of his hand, “I caught a dragonfly! Just like how you showed me.”  
“Wow Tennie, it’s beautiful!” Even a pre-pubescent Johnny towered over the tiny boy and made Ten look like a fairy. They’d been in love since day 1, but it took them 10 years to realize it.  
“Would you two shut up? I’m trying to meditate.” A 14-year-old Taeyong snapped, chucking his shoe at them as they giggled noisily.  
“Tae, c’mon it’s summer! Stop being such a bore and live a little.” Johnny called. Taeyong made a sound of disgust and went back to his otherwise peaceful state. He wouldn’t be disturbed by carefree children who had no sense of discipline or responsibility.

“Hyung.” 

His eye twitched.

“Hyung, what are you doing?”  
“Meditating.” He gritted out, trying to ignore the presence of the newcomer.  
“Can I meditate with you?” Upon getting no verbal response, the boy crawled up the rocks and sat down next to Taeyong. 

His eye twitched again. Something about Jung Jaehyun made it difficult to focus.

Cracking one eye open, Taeyong glanced sideways to see the younger boy with both eyes shut and a peaceful expression on his unfairly adorable face. Although Jaehyun was only 12, two years younger than himself, Taeyong thought he’d always see the boy as the adorable child he was when he first arrived.

Johnny had been at the Jade Palace the longest, then Taeyong, Yuta, Sicheng, Ten and finally Jaehyun. They trained under Master Baekhyun, the current Kung Fu master in charge of protecting the Valley of Peace and were known as the Dream 6.

It was clear out of the 6 of them, Taeyong was the most skilled fighter. He was a prodigy of sorts, but his natural abilities wouldn’t let him get lazy. As Johnny often said, if Taeyong wasn’t training or sleeping then he was probably dead in a ditch somewhere.

“Hey kid,” Taeyong nudged Jaehyun in the side because obviously the meditation wasn’t working, “do you wanna fight?”

***

Taeyong was 17 when Jaehyun passed him up in height. The scrawny kid who’d shown up at their doorstep with nothing but a bag of food was long gone, and in his place was a teenage heartthrob known for his heavenly visuals. ‘The prince of the Jade Palace’ they called him (if only Taeyong could murder whoever came up with that one). 

It wasn’t that he was jealous. No, Taeyong had his fair share of admirers and was definitely the most popular member of the Dreamies. He was just frightened by how quickly his view of Jaehyun had changed, from that kid who he was so fond of, to a man he no longer knew. This also contributed to their budding rivalry, Jaehyun being quite the prodigy himself and was rapidly improving. The change in their relationship was never made more obvious than that trip to the hot springs for Johnny’s 21st birthday.

Taeyong and Jaehyun were forced to share a room at the hostel because that’s just how the Dreamies worked. Johnny with Ten and Yuta with Sicheng, it kind of wasn’t questioned at this point. Plus Ten had just recently come to terms with his feelings for the tall man and wanted to use this trip to sort everything out between them.

Taeyong sat on his cot, trying to meditate. However inner peace was never one of his strengths.

“Hyung.” Why was Jaehyun’s voice octaves deeper than it used to be? “Taeyong-hyung.”  
“What?” He snapped, blinking his eyes open and focusing on the man who was holding two cloth towels.  
“I just wanted to ask if you’d like to join me? I’m going to go test out those hot springs that Johnny told me about.” 

That was another thing that changed. Suddenly, Jaehyun and Johnny had become best friends despite their age gap. Jaehyun used to live in the West so they shared a common bond, but Taeyong didn’t understand how. Maybe he just wasn’t as much of a social butterfly as them, friendships came harder to him.

“Oh.” Taeyong’s words lost their bite, “you know what, that sounds wonderful.”

The rocky surface felt good underneath his bare feet as he and Jaehyun laughed and slid around. It felt like old times, laughing together and not having the stresses of adulthood constantly weighing on your shoulders.

“Is this what relaxing feels like?” Taeyong giggled when they finally made it to the hot spring. He took off his training robes and folded them into a pile on the rocks before dipping his toe in, “ouch that’s hot…”  
“I’m sure it isn’t that bad.” Jaehyun teased, walking up behind him and repeating the gesture with his foot, “AH you’re right! It’s hot!” He squeaked.  
“Guess we’ll have to ease into it,” Taeyong said, determined to get in his rest and relaxation while he had the time. He sat at the edge of the rock pool, and Jaehyun sat across from him, slowly shrugging off his robes.

Sure, they’d seen each other shirtless before, but Taeyong could never remember a Jaehyun that looked like this. The man’s shoulders had become even broader if that was possible, his arms were thick where Taeyong’s were wiry, his chest defined where Taeyong was lean. If Taeyong hadn’t realized how much the boy had changed before, it was as obvious as the definition of Jaehyun’s washboard abs.

He didn’t realize he was staring until Jaehyun let out a throaty laugh, “Like what you see, hyung?” Taeyong flushed a million different shades of red, blaming it on the heat radiating off the surface of the water.  
“It’s alright.” He shrugged nonchalantly.  
“Just alright? You drooling over my abs was giving me a different impression.” Jaehyun gave him an annoying smirk.  
“When did you get so nervy, Jung Jaehyun?” Taeyong scowled, “where did that sweet little kid go?”  
“Don’t lie to yourself, Yongie. You like me better this way, you’ve always loved a challenge.” The man really was out to kill him with that smirk and that voice.  
“What challenge?” Taeyong scoffed, grasping for every shred of dignity that he had left.  
“Don’t deny it, hyung, I’m improving a lot nowadays. Besides you, I’d say I’m the best fighter out of the Dreamies.”

Taeyong burst out laughing, “Has all that attention gone to your ego, Jaehyun-Ah? Does the Prince of the Jade Palace think that he’s anywhere close to a match for me?” He said in a mocking tone, giddily watching the dangerous heat settle across Jaehyun’s features.

“Jaehyun, for as much of a hotshot as you are, I work every single minute of every day training my ass off.” Taeyong didn’t realize that they were half-submerged in the hot spring, nearly at each other’s throats until he had to look up to stare Jaehyun in the eye, “you don’t know my past. I’ve got something to prove, and until I do, I’m not going to stop and rest for anybody.”  
“So what if?” The younger asked defiantly, “what if one day I surpass you? What happens then?”  
“When that day comes,” Taeyong paused, “I will give you anything you want.”  
“Anything in the world?” Jaehyun‘s eyes were filled with hope.  
“Anything.” He nodded, reaching up and ruffling the man’s chestnut hair, “I preferred you when you were cuter, Jaehyun-Ah.”

From that day forward, there was a tangible tension between the two. Taeyong continued his routine of nonstop training, and Jaehyun worked ten times harder.

Sometimes they’d train together, sometimes they’d train apart and wish they could be with the other. However, no matter how hard Jaehyun worked, Taeyong beat him every single time.

Their rivalry grew more intense after three years of Taeyong ruthlessly beating Jaehyun, and eventually the younger boy fell off the map, disappeared entirely. Taeyong looked for him for months, distraught that the boy had decided to leave. He blamed himself for the younger’s absence, knowing it was his own stubbornness that had kept him from putting their childish rivalry behind them.

Then one day a year later, Jaehyun returned. Taeyong couldn’t put his finger on it, but something had changed about the man. Everything felt off. And when Taeyong asked Jaehyun if he’d like to spar for old times sake, the man simply asked ‘why?’ like he couldn’t remember the countless hours they spent training together. It hurt Taeyong more than the year spent alone.

However, it was when Jaehyun demanded to see the Sun Scroll that Taeyong knew he’d changed. Master Baekhyun refused to give it to him. Jung Jaehyun raged terror upon the village and gravely injured Ten in the process. All the while Taeyong couldn’t do it, he couldn’t face the man that shared a face with his best friend.

Baekhyun ended it all. He temporarily paralyzed Jaehyun and sent him off to the most high security prison in the nation. Ambition had consumed the man’s soul, but it was still unclear what happened in that year’s time to spur such a sudden change.

Johnny hated Jaehyun’s guts, so did Yuta and Sicheng, but as bad as it was, Taeyong couldn’t admit it. He didn’t want to believe that the man he once loved had become such a monster. His love blinded him from seeing Jaehyun for who he was. It terrified him to know that soon everything would come to an end, and Jaehyun had to be defeated once and for all.

***

When Taeyong finished his story, Jeno stayed silent staring at the master with quivering eyes. “Did you love him, hyung?” He asked softly.  
“Yes,” Taeyong nodded, “I did back then.”  
“I promise that I’ll never ever pursue power as a means of winning Jaemin over.” Jeno sincerely promised, sinking to his knees when his legs wouldn’t hold up his weight anymore, “I was being stupid.”  
“Yes, you were.” The master deadpanned, but came to sit down next to him, “but sometimes kids are stupid, especially kids in love, I know that all too well. Now get to bed, Jeno.”  
“Does that mean you’re not kicking me out?” Jeno felt his eyes getting watery again.  
“No, but that doesn’t mean you’re getting off for this,” Taeyong smirked, “I heard Mr. Moon needs some help at his dumpling shop… and I think you’d make the perfect part-timer, Jeno-ah.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longest chapter, and probably the densest too, hope it wasn’t overwhelming! Thanks for all the positive feedback❤️ I update weekly (sometimes tri-weekly lol) so hope you enjoy the chapters.


	12. Nakamoto Yuta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mark, I’m offended. You didn’t tell me that your heart had been stolen by another man.” Yuta lamented dramatically with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, ”Guess I’ll just have to work harder to earn back your love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: As our journey reaches an end, a sequel is in the works. Should I continue to post chapters of the sequel here, or create an entirely new fic? Please comment with what you think is best!

Donghyuck woke up with a crick in his neck. He sleepily rolled over and was alarmed to feel a warm body beside him before he remembered the events of the previous night.

“Hyung, why are you so warm?” He mumbled, voice raspy having just woken up.  
“Because I’m hot.” Mark mumbled back as Donghyuck rolled on top of him as a punishment for his awful joke, “Hyuckkk get off of me!”  
“No!” He refused, spread out like a deadweight on top of Mark’s thin torso.  
“When did you get so strong?” The older boy whined. He tried to shove Donghyuck off, but was unable to get him to budge.  
“My Mark-hyung.” Donghyuck snuggled closer, burying his face in the older boy’s t-shirt and wrapping his arms around Mark in a bear hug. Mark just went limp and stopped fighting, his hand idly running through Donghyuck’s golden brown hair as they began to drift off again.

“Well aren’t you two lovebirds entertaining.” A stranger’s voice in the room caused Donghyuck to shriek and fall off the bed as Mark abruptly sat up, “relax I just got here. I wasn’t watching you two sleep or anything…”

Donghyuck pushed himself up from the floor, rubbing his bruised elbow. His eyes fell upon a stranger around Johnny’s age with long hair as white as snow that was tied back in a headband around his forehead. He spoke with an accent and way too much sarcasm for this early in the morning.

“Yuta-hyung!” Mark shouted. So this was the Yuta that was in Taeyong’s story. One of the original members of the Dream 6.  
“Mark, I’m offended. You didn’t tell me that your heart had been stolen by another man.” Yuta lamented dramatically with a mischievous twinkle in his eye, “I guess I’ll just have to work harder to earn back your love.”  
“Are you two dating?” Donghyuck frowned looking between them, “but he’s so old.” He pointed at Yuta, who gasped.  
“Love surpasses age, don’t you think Markeu?”

“We’re not dating!” Mark shrieked, hiding behind Donghyuck as Yuta made kissy faces at him, “Hyung is just weird.”  
“Weird? I’m not weird, I’m following my heart!” The white-haired man declared brazenly, and Donghyuck honestly couldn’t tell if he was joking or not.  
“And I’m leaving.” Mark tried to run out the door, but Yuta caught him in a hug before he could.

“Wait Yuta-hyung, why are you here?” Donghyuck asked. The mysteriously sudden appearance of the kung fu master was suspicious at best.  
“I’m here to escort you home!” The man said chipperly as Mark audibly groaned.

***

“Hyung, how could you do this to me?” Mark complained to Johnny at breakfast.  
“What? You don’t enjoy the company of one of the best kung fu masters in the nation?” Johnny smiled, gesturing to Yuta with his free hand, the other laced tightly with Ten’s as if they couldn’t go a second without touching each other.  
“It’s nice to see you, Hyung.” Ten smiled brightly. He looked more alive today than he did the night before. 

Donghyuck was starting to notice his similarities to Ten more clearly now, from their honey colored skin to their matching default smirks. If only the petite man didn’t look like a walking skeleton.

“Yuta-Hyung, are you going to train Mark and I on our journey home?” Donghyuck smiled eagerly.  
“I mean I was planning on spending some quality time with my Markeu, but I guess I could oversee your training until we get back.” Yuta nodded. Mark just rolled his eyes again.

“I’m sorry I can’t accompany you two,” Johnny guiltily looked over at Mark, “but I’ve got more important places to be.” The man looked at Ten lovingly and squeezed their interlaced hands. Donghyuck knew what Mark meant when he said Johnny only had eyes for Ten, because if true love existed, they’d be pretty damn close.

“It’s alright, hyung.” Mark surprisingly spoke up first, “I understand.”

Donghyuck knew how difficult it must be for Mark to say goodbye to the man who practically raised him without knowing when they’d see each other again. He couldn’t imagine if he had to live without his father for years.

“Well then, what are we waiting for? Taeyongie will have my head if we get back late.” Yuta declared.

***

“Appa!” Donghyuck ran straight into his father’s shop, tackling Taeil in a hug. 

The three day journey home would probably be stored as some of his most precious memories. Yuta, although being disciplined, made every exercise enjoyable. The man liked to incorporate dance into his fighting style, so he was constantly bursting into song. Sometimes Donghyuck and Mark would join in, their three voices touching the heavens as they traveled by daylight. After dropping his belongings off at the dorms, Donghyuck rushed down to his father’s shop in the village to reassure his dad that he’d returned safely.

“Oh Hyuckie, you’re back,” Taeil beamed, “you must be starving! Come sit and I’ll serve you some food. You’ve got to tell me all about your trip.”

“One secret ingredient dumpling soup?” An all too familiar voice caught Donghyuck’s ear as he looked up to see none other than Lee Jeno with a steaming bowl of soup in hand, pink floral apron and all.  
“Jeno?” He blinked to make sure he wasn’t seeing things.  
“Hey Hyuck! You and Mark just get back?” Jeno asked, setting the bowl down on the table with care.  
“Uh yeah, this morning. What are you doing here Jeno?” Donghyuck asked. He certainly didn’t expect to see one of the Dream 6 working part-time for his father.  
“Oh well…” The boy rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, “Taeyong told me about the job, and I needed some pocket money. Turns out I’m actually really good for business and I can cook!”  
“I mean you definitely suit that apron.” Donghyuck teased as Jeno struck a pose.  
“Your dad hired another part-timer too. He’s super clumsy though, always breaking stuff.” Jeno subtly threw a glance at the kitchen where, as if on cue, a loud crash could be heard. Donghyuck cringed at the sound.

“Sorry Boss!” A shockingly deep voice called out.  
“It’s okay Felix, just be more careful next time!” Taeil optimistically replied as he came to sit down with Donghyuck and Jeno. Around this time the shop wasn’t so busy so Taeil could spare a minute.

“Boss, I’ll go help Felix in the kitchen.” Jeno offered, rushing off with his serving tray in hand.  
“That kid stirs up business around here. He’s awfully diligent, and a good cook.” Taeil smiled proudly, watching Jeno handle a complaining customer.  
“Remember who’s your one and only son, Dad?” Donghyuck pouted.   
“Wait, do I have a son? Was his name Dong-something?” His father joked, laughing at Donghyuck’s disgusted expression, “Who was named the Sun Warrior and got so good at kung fu that he left his poor father all alone in his dumpling shop to go and save the country?”  
“Dad,” He denied, “I’d never abandon you or the shop.”  
“I know, I know Hyuck.” Taeil chuckled, “just sometimes it feels like you’re lightyears ahead of me. Or is that just me getting old? Now tell me, Hyuck, how was your trip?”

He told his father mostly everything, from his fight with Mark to his first encounter with Ten and Yuta. How much he’d learned and grown from the trip, and how much he’d enjoyed seeing the world with Mark. It was the furthest he’d ever traveled from the valley, and it was thrilling to see so many different things and people.

If Donghyuck didn’t have the responsibility of protecting the valley and his father’s shop, he could understand how Johnny could travel for years and never get bored of it. The world felt so much bigger now that he’d seen a slice of it outside his daily life.

“It sounds like you really care for this Mark.” Taeil mused once Donghyuck had finished speaking.  
“I do,” he smiled, picturing the older awkward boy in his head.  
“Bring him here for dumplings some time.” His father offered, “I have to make sure he’s good enough for my Hyuckie.”  
“Appa!” Donghyuck whined, turning an embarrassed shade of peach. 

***

Taeyong had just finished putting the last touches on his ‘welcome home’ feast for Mark and Donghyuck when a servant bursted through the kitchen doors.

“What now? Can’t I ever get a break around here?” Taeyong grumbled, “stupid kids… what did they do this time?”  
“Sir, it’s urgent.” The servant hissed. From the terrified look in the man’s eyes, Taeyong felt his heart sink in his chest. The perfect dinner that he’d planned to impress Yuta with, suddenly made him feel queasy. 

“Bring me to Doyoung.” He demanded. Proving to Yuta that he could cook would just have to wait another day.

***

“You know that saying? ‘Don’t shoot the messenger’? That’s such bullshit. If that was true then why do I always end up in the direct line of fire?” Kim Doyoung snapped. The man’s cheeks were hollow, and his typical snarky attitude read more as pure exhaustion. Taeyong could read his friend like a book, and he knew how much shit Doyoung must’ve gone through on this last mission.

“You’re back safe.” He greeted one of his oldest friends with nothing more than a nod. They both weren’t the sentimental type, but obviously Taeyong was relieved to see the man back safe and sound.  
“Yeah well this time I almost got killed running your little errands, Lee Taeyong.” Doyoung spat. It’s then when Taeyong noticed the bruises on the man’s neck and face.  
“You know you’re the only one I could trust with this mission.” He told the younger sincerely as Doyoung scoffed but went silent. It was the truth, no one in the world was as reliable as Kim Doyoung.

“He’s back, Yongie,” the disheveled man murmured, looking around the hall to check for intruders, “he’s on his way here right now.”

Taeyong could taste blood when he realized he’d been biting the inside of his cheek. This just confirmed what he’d been so afraid of all along. “Donghyuck isn’t ready…” he frowned.  
“Well he better be, because Jaehyun will arrive in a few days and the valley better be prepared to stop him.” The sharp-eyed man looked up at the statue of the golden dragon holding the Sun Scroll over the reflection pool, “I think it’s time.”  
“You’re right.” Taeyong nodded, “it’s our only hope…”

Standing in the shadows behind one of the Jade pillars, Mark had overheard the entire thing. 

He was fuming with anger at Master Taeyong’s decision. How could the man put Donghyuck in danger when obviously he wasn’t ready? Relying on some magical scroll to save Donghyuck’s life wasn’t something Mark was willing to bet on.

Why couldn’t Taeyong just fight Jaehyun himself? He was the BEST kung fu master in the nation. Or why couldn’t Master Baekhyun just do what he did last time? Actually where was Master Baekhyun? Mark hadn’t seen him in a while.

He waited for Taeyong and Doyoung to leave the entrance hall before he slipped out the side door and sprinted back to the dorms, a plan already forming in his head.

***

At dinner spirits were high. Donghyuck and the Dreamies we’re finally reunited, and it called for a celebration. However, Mark spent the whole meal deep in thought. Yuta, Taeyong, and Doyoung were mysteriously missing, but no one really questioned it.

It was afterwards when Donghyuck cornered him in their shared room about his mood.

“Hey.” The brown-haired boy sat down at the edge of Mark’s bed, “you okay?”  
“I’m fine.” He said a bit too forcefully and noticed the younger boy flinch, “sorry, sorry I just… I have something to tell you…”

In the golden candlelight, Donghyuck’s usual mischievous and demonic persona melted away. It was nights like these when the sleepy boy was most vulnerable. Mark thought he liked this side of Donghyuck the best, but in reality he liked every side that the boy showed him.

At first sight Mark was taken aback by Donghyuck’s pretty honey skin, the birthmark on his cheek, his sunshine smile that made his eyes into little crescent moons. However over time, Mark’s list had enumerated to include Donghyuck’s infectious giggle, his guilty cat-ate-the-bird expression, his tenacity and motivation, not to mention his incredible work ethic.

Yeah, Mark liked pretty much everything about Donghyuck. Life before Donghyuck had become such a distant memory of monotony that he’d never want to relive. It was like he’d been living his life in black and white, and suddenly he was experiencing more emotions than he’d ever thought were possible.

“What is it, Mark-hyung?” The boy smiled shyly as Mark flusteredly looked away.  
“I overheard Master Taeyong talking.” He said in a hushed tone, “Jaehyun is close, and Taeyong wants you to use the Sun Scroll to defeat him.”  
“And?” The younger boy looked at him expectantly.  
“Hyuck, you’ve only been training for a little over a month. You’re not ready to face Jaehyun!”  
“Mark,” Donghyuck frowned, “I’ll be the one to decide if I’m ready or not.”

“You know that’s not what I meant.” Mark snapped, “Jaehyun is even stronger than Taeyong, I don’t want to have to rely on a scroll to save your life.”  
“If I could use that scroll to make sure the people I love are safe, I’d gladly lay down my life.” The fiery boy raised his voice.  
“And I can’t let you do that!” He argued.  
“Oh is it because YOU want to be the one to see the sun scroll? Huh, hyung? You don’t believe that I can really do it?”  
“NO HYUCK,” Mark roared, “Don’t you see? I can’t lose you, you idiot!” 

The room went silent as Donghyuck processed Mark’s words. “I can’t lose you either, dumbass.” The boy mumbled aggressively as Mark felt his cheeks flush.

In all honesty, Mark was still sorting out his feelings for the younger boy. At first he’d believed that he loved Donghyuck like a brother, like Johnny and the other Dreamies, but after their journey to the West everything had been flipped on its head. Especially when he’d seen Donghyuck being so flirty around Johnny. He’d never felt that protective over any of the other Dreamies before.

“Why were you flirting with Johnny?” Mark didn’t realize he’d said it aloud until Donghyuck’s expression turned sour.  
“You’re still stuck on that?” The younger boy grumbled, “because he’s hot, duh.”  
“What’s your definition of… hot?” He knew continuing this conversation was a bad idea, but he couldn’t help himself from asking.  
“Mark-hyung.” Donghyuck smiled, all his anger having dissipated in the blink of an eye, “are you asking me if you’re hot? Because you seemed pretty confident of that the other morning.”  
“It was a joke!” Mark frowned.  
“Yes.”  
“What?”

“Yes Mark, you have your… charms.” The younger boy wore an evil smirk as he looked Mark up and down, “sure your charms don’t include washboard abs, or being a literal giant.” He clutched at his stomach self-consciously, “but your awkwardness is endearing in a way that a younger me would have been very jealous of.”  
“Hey!” He protested half-heartedly.  
“I’m not done.” Donghyuck glared, “you’re also handsome, which earns you points, and you have this kind of presence that makes people compete for your approval.”

“Thinking back on it, in school I would’ve hated your guts, Canada. You’re lucky we didn’t meet as kids.” Donghyuck chuckled to himself, “why do you want to know if you’re hot, hyung?”  
“I… I don’t know.” Mark sputtered.  
“Do you have a little crush, Canada?” The boy wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as Mark knew his cheeks were a flaming red by how much they were burning.  
“No! I’m not seven.” He rolled his eyes, “I’m just… figuring some stuff out.”  
“Well when you finish ‘figuring some stuff out’, could you let me know?” Donghyuck’s expression was unreadable when Mark tried to analyze what the boy meant.  
“What do you mean by that?” He blurted out.

“Just... it’s nothing. Goodnight, hyung.” And just like that the boy stood up, walked across the room, and collapsed onto his bed like nothing had just happened.

Deep down, Mark knew what he felt, he was just in denial. 

Once he thought Donghyuck was asleep, he snuck out of the room. “Jaemin, Renjun, get up.” He hissed, shaking the two boys awake.  
“Mark-hyung?”  
“Shhh!” He dragged them out of bed, “get Jeno and let’s go.”  
“Mark, what the hell?” Renjun asked when the four of them had all been woken up. They stood in a dimly lit hallway, hidden in the shadows.

“We’re going to fight Jaehyun, we have to leave right now.” Mark whispered, watching the surprise bloom on his team’s faces.  
“Mark, are you sure about this?” Jeno said worriedly.  
“Yeah, Mark, this is pretty rash. It doesn’t seem like you.” Renjun chimed in.  
“Also why’s your face so red?” Jaemin poked him in the cheek, as Mark cringed at the question.

“I overheard Master Taeyong saying that he wants Donghyuck to use the scroll to defeat Jaehyun.” Mark explained hurriedly.

“Seriously?” Jeno made a face, “that’s not smart. Donghyuck could be killed. Who knows what that scroll does to you.”   
“Yes, he’s still quite inexperienced.” Renjun agreed, “it seems too risky.”   
“Wait, Mark, does this mean you’ve finally come to terms with the fact that you’re whipped?” Jaemin smirked, elbowing Mark teasingly.  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He pursed his lips.  
“You know the doors are made of paper right? We could hear your stuttering from a mile away.” Jaemin was relentless when he wanted answers.

“We need to take down Jaehyun before he reaches the valley. I’m not going to let Donghyuck put his life on the line for this and that’s it.” Mark declared, ignoring Jaemin entirely.  
“If that’s not a confession, I don’t know what is.” Renjun chuckled, “I’m in.”  
“I’m in too, for Hyuck.” Jaemin smiled. Jeno hesitantly nodded.  
“Let’s do this.” 

“We’re in too!”

“Chenle, Jisung?” Mark groaned, seeing the two youngest Dreamies emerge from around the corner.  
“If you don’t let us come with you, we’ll tell on you to Master Taeyong.” Jisung evilly grinned.  
“You little…” Renjun cursed.  
“This is dangerous business, you two, are you sure you want to join us?” Jaemin asked the teenage boys who solemnly nodded.  
“For Donghyuck-hyung, we deserve a shot to fight.” Chenle explained, “plus the more backup you have, the better!”

“Guess that settles it then.” Mark announced with a tone of finality, “YO DREAM!”  
“Let’s do this, FIGHTING!” They whisper cheered in unison, taking off into the night like bolts of lightning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quarantine sucks, but it’s worked wonders for my writing efficiency haha. Thank you everyone for keeping up with this trash and showing it so much love and support❤️ This is the first longer fic that I’ve posted, and it’s a ton of fun.


	13. The Dreamies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With shaking hands, Donghyuck unscrewed the golden capsule and removed the scroll from inside. The rolled paper was dusty when he took it out, a testament to how long it had remained untouched. (Edited 5/14)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *warning* kung-fu fighting ahead

Donghyuck abruptly sat up in bed, gasping for oxygen and trying to calm himself down. He looked for Mark, only to realize that his roommate’s bed was empty.

“You idiot…” So it wasn’t just a nightmare. Mark had snuck off to fight Jaehyun with the Dreamies.

“Master Taeyong!” Donghyuck burst through the palace’s front doors, finding Taeyong, Yuta, and Doyoung huddled together over the reflection pool.

“Those little brats.” Yuta mumbled under his breath, sounding more worried than angry.  
“Master Taeyong!” Donghyuck ran up to them.  
“The Dreamies left.” Doyoung confirmed with a disappointed shake of his head. The sharp-eyed man was busy comforting a panicking Lee Taeyong, who was about as pale as a ghost.  
“What the hell were they thinking,” Taeyong practically pulled hair out as he stared into the reflection pool as if it would answer him, “they’re going to get themselves killed!” The man shouted.

“Yongie, relax. You’re underestimating them.” Yuta spoke up, trying to sound confident. However, Donghyuck could see right through his bluff. He knew they were all terrified for the Dreamies.  
“Hyung,” Donghyuck just wrapped his arms around Taeyong’s larger frame and buried his face in the man’s maroon robes.

“Taeyong-hyung, now’s the time.” He pointed up at the Sun Scroll that lay perched in the stone dragon’s mouth, “once I gain the power of the Sun Warrior, Yuta-hyung and I will go catch up to the Dreamies and help them defeat Jaehyun. No one will get hurt.” Donghyuck murmured resolutely. It was the only way.  
“Yes! The Sun Scroll.” Taeyong frantically nodded, grabbing Master Baekhyun’s staff from a nearby display of kung fu artifacts.

With the elegance of a crane, the man conjured up a crosswind with the staff, catching cherry blossom petals that rose higher and higher until one landed on the edge of the scroll. Because of the imbalance of weight, the golden tube slipped from the dragon's mouth and came tumbling towards the ground. Donghyuck caught it as it fell right into his open palm.

“Open it.” Taeyong gave him permission, “you’re the Sun Warrior. This is your birthright.”

With shaking hands, Donghyuck unscrewed the golden capsule and removed the scroll from inside. The rolled paper was dusty when he took it out, a testament to how long it had remained untouched. He hesitated a brief moment before opening it hastily when he remembered their dire circumstances.

He gasped.

“What is it?” Taeyong’s eyes went wide.  
“Hyuck, are you okay?” Yuta cautiously took a step forward.  
“Is it hurting you?” Doyoung chimed in.

“It’s… it’s…” he stuttered, looking down at the scroll, “it’s blank.”

“WHAT?” Taeyong roared, “now’s not the time for practical jokes, boy.”  
“I’m not joking, Master. It’s literally blank, look.” He turned it around as the three men flinched backwards. The scroll was merely a reflective golden sheet, showing Donghyuck his appearance. It was blank, completely void of magic spells or enchantments that would turn him into the Sun Warrior.

Taeyong snatched the scroll from his hands and inspected it closely. “This can’t be.” The man mumbled to himself, “This was our last hope…”  
“Hyung, what do we do now?” Donghyuck frowned. He felt completely backed into a corner.

The Master was silent for a few seconds as the bombshell settled over the room.

“Yuta, Doyoung, evacuate the valley. We can only pray that the Dreamies will be enough to stop him, but if they’re not, I’ll stay here to fight Jaehyun and buy you some time.” Taeyong’s features turned to ice, much like that very first day Donghyuck had arrived at the palace. Taeyong and Jaehyun’s collision course felt almost inevitable, like a cruel twist of fate.

“Yong don’t do this to yourself, I’ll stay here to fight Jaehyun.” Yuta argued, knowing the Master would be in no mental state to fight Jaehyun.  
“Do you really think you stand a chance?” The Master snapped, only telling the brutal truth, “the valley needs you. NOW GO!”

With those words, Doyoung and Yuta sprinted out of the room to deliver the news to the valley. 

Taeyong faced Donghyuck and his gaze turned soft, “Hyuck, take this and go help your father pack up his shop. The villagers will need food as they travel.” The man handed him the Sun Scroll, which Donghyuck hesitantly took and tucked into his robes.

“But what will happen to you, hyung?” He felt his lip quiver as he wondered if this would be his last time seeing the man alive.  
“Don’t worry about me, Hyuckie. Now go,” Taeyong ruffled his hair fondly, “you’re the future of Kung Fu after all.”

“I believe in you, Master.” Donghyuck looked up at the red-haired man with confidence before turning around and running to his father’s shop.

***

They’d traveled by foot the whole night on the fastest route towards Chor-Gomh prison. It was nearing sunrise when they knew Jaehyun must be close.

Standing atop a cliff connected to other mountains through a web of rope suspension bridges, the Dream 6 looked over the edge. The ground below was covered in a thick layer of fog, so none of them knew how high up they actually were. They were up high enough that the clouds looked close enough to touch.

“Uh guys,” Jisung pointed. In the distance, the suspension bridges were swaying back and forth unnaturally.  
“It’s him.” Mark set a resolute scowl on his face. From the fog emerged a shadow, a ghostly figure that began coming closer.

“CUT IT NOW!” Mark yelled as Jaemin and Renjun brought their swords down upon the rope tethering the bridge to the cliff. An eerie silence ascended over the scene as the cut rope bridge started to swing, back and forth like a pendulum.

A dark figure launched himself from the swinging bridge, gaining enough momentum to hang onto the rocks below and slowly climb up the cliff side.

“RUN! Cut the next bridge!” Mark ordered as the six warriors ran across the next. However, Jaehyun was faster. The man had almost caught up with them when Mark turned around.

“JUNG JAEHYUN!” He shouted, the hulking figure emerging from the mist. The giant of a man glared at him with red pupils, a low growl coming from his throat. He’d lost almost all his human resemblance, coming across more like a monster with long shaggy hair, dirt covered skin, and nails so long that they had broken off into jagged claws.

“Get out of my way, boy.” The monster ordered, his terrifyingly deep voice sending chills down the Dreamies’ spines, “I’m going to claim the Sun Scroll.”  
“It’s already been claimed!” Renjun taunted, “by the actual Sun Warrior.”  
“The kid?” Jaehyun cackled, “What was his name? Lee… Haechan?” Mark tensed at the name, vision going red with fury.  
“DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK HIS NAME!” He ran towards the man, throwing an uppercut at his jaw but being blocked. Jaehyun moved swifter than Renjun and faster than Chenle. Mark couldn’t tell if he or Master Taeyong were the better fighter.

He saw the kick coming before it made contact with his shin. Jaehyun reached down to grab his collar, but Mark flipped over and kneed him in the groin. He elbowed the man in the face and repeatedly continued his barrage of kicks, but Jaehyun didn’t seem even the least bit phased. He caught Mark’s leg and yanked it at an angle that made a sharp pain run through his body.

“CUT IT! NOW!” Mark shouted, ignoring the pain shooting up his leg and landing a solid hook to Jaehyun’s side then flipping backwards away from the man’s next attack. Although their fight had gone on for mere seconds, Mark was already exhausted and injured. He sprinted towards Jaemin and Renjun as they sliced the ropes and reached out to catch him.

“MARK WATCH OUT!” Jisung shouted, Jaehyun coming up behind him faster than he’d expected as he turned to dodge the punch that surely would’ve knocked him out. Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun and Chenle caught the sliced ropes with the ungodly strength they possessed before the bridge fell into the ravine.

“Get out of my way, and I won’t kill you.” The man warned, the bridge swaying from side to side as the Dreamies held it up.  
“You’re going to have to go through me if you ever want to even lay a finger on the Sun Scroll.” Mark spat, bouncing up with a forward handspring and using the momentum to kick Jaehyun in the gut. The man flinched backwards, but went on the attack in a split second. He repeatedly threw attacks at Mark’s weak points, the boy desperately keeping up his guard. Jaehyun swept him to the ground in one fluid kick, towering over him and preparing for the final blow.

Mark felt his life flash before his eyes when Jaehyun’s fist sealed around his neck, however, he suddenly felt the man being thrown off of him. Renjun knocked Jaehyun back, sword in hand as they began to duel.

Renjun struck Jaehyun with the back of his sword when the man kicked it out of his hands and the weapon fell into the chasm. 

The bridge swung back and forth dangerously as Mark joined the tag team battle, kicking low when Renjun would punch high. He bent over as the smaller boy used his back as a launching board to flip up into the air and bring his leg towards Jaehyun’s neck in a perfect roundhouse kick.

Jaehyun blocked Renjun’s kick and palmed him in the chest when he landed. The simple open-handed attack radiated yellow pulses across Renjun’s body, temporarily paralyzing the boy, and giving an opening as Jaehyun knocked him out using that same attack.

“Do you like it?” Jaehyun smiled, “it’s the nerve technique that that old fogey Baekhyun used when he defeated me. I had years to perfect it in prison.”  
“You’re a monster.” Mark shouted, shielding Renjun’s lifeless form with his body as Jisung quickly hopped onto the bridge to drag the boy to safety. 

Jeno and Chenle desperately clutched the ropes, the cut bridge dipping dangerously low as Jisung and Jaemin joined Mark. “JISUNG NOW!” Jaemin shouted as the two attacked Jaehyun in sync.

Mark pinned the man’s arms behind his back as the duo threw punches. But Jaehyun just dodged them by folding himself forwards, head butting Mark and making the poor boy see stars. Jaehyun then used the same palm nerve technique by shoving Jisung and Jaemin together and hitting their weak points with knife-like precision.

“JAEMIN!”

The two went down, a pile of limbs as they collapsed on top of each other in the middle of the bridge. Mark was rubbing at his temples, trying to get his vision to focus, when Jaehyun stalked towards him slowly, like a predator. He crawled backwards helplessly, his sight still blurry as he pushed himself towards the edge of the cliff.

Jeno quickly shoved Mark’s weak form behind him, as he and Chenle’s arms were shaking badly as they tried to hold up the bridge. Renjun lay unconscious behind them, Jaemin and Jisung’s bodies still stuck in the middle, with no way of reaching them.

Jaehyun crouched down, launching himself into the air and flying up over their heads with inhuman strength. With lightning speed the man paralyzed Jeno, Chenle now the only one with a grip on the rope bridge. 

“You put up a fight, but in the end, you’re no match for me.” The man cackled before kicking Chenle off the edge of the cliff. Mark shouted in anguish as the rope bridge fell along with the younger boy, and Jaemin and Jisung’s bodies plunged into the chasm along with it.

However, oddly enough Mark didn’t hear Chenle’s dolphin-like scream...

A few moments of silence passed, before the sun slowly began to rise. It’s golden hues reached out as if to reassure Mark that Chenle had a plan when he was launched over the edge of the abyss. He knew Jaemin and Jisung were okay, Chenle would make sure of that. 

They’d all be okay as long as they had the sun. Mark smiled, looking across the horizon towards their valley.

“He’s stronger than you think. You don’t stand a chance.” He stared Jaehyun dead in the eye, the man’s red pupils flashing as if he was phasing in and out of a trance.

“Then why didn’t he come to face me himself?” Jaehyun smiled evilly, the red returning, “you children really are amusing.”

Mark’s world went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I’ve decided to continue posting chapters even after this arc officially ends, so the adventure isn’t done yet. Thank you everyone who’s left kudos and comments, I love y’all❤️


	14. Lee Haechan Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of 2

“Here dad, let me.” Donghyuck offered, helping pack up their dumpling cart. Felix the part-timer and his father were already busy preparing for the long journey by bringing all the non-perishable goods they could. 

The whole village was solemn. A steady line of people marched towards the mountains led by Doyoung’s lantern. “I think that’s it.” Taeil nodded, “do one last check around the perimeter and let's head out gang.”  
“Aye aye boss!” Felix saluted. One thing that Donghyuck learned very quickly was that the freckled boy never ran out of optimism.  
“I’ll check the upstairs.” He pointed, sprinting up the old creaky stairs until he reached his bedroom. The space was devoid of anything sentimental that they had packed up to bring with them, but it still felt like home. It would be hard to say goodbye to the village he’d grown up in. Donghyuck could only hope that one day they could return.

He walked along the wall before tripping over the crate that used to store his action figures. The golden casing of the Sun Scroll fell out of his robes and clattered to the ground. He winced and picked it up, hands pausing over the cap. What if it showed him something different this time?

Upon impulse, he screwed it open and rolled out the scroll. “You little piece of shit!” Donghyuck cursed the golden foil that remained blank and unchanging.

“Lee Haechan.”

“Who’s there?” He shrieked, hearing an unfamiliar voice call to him as he stood alone in his childhood bedroom, the Sun Scroll clutched tightly in his hands.

“Lee Haechan.” The calm voice repeated. Donghyuck whipped around only to find the reflection of a total stranger in his mirror.   
“HOLY SHIT!” He screeched, looking for the person that the reflection belonged to and finding no one physically present.  
“Haechan, listen to me! I have a limited time here.” 

The man was taller than him, around Johnny and Taeyong’s age, nearly taking up the entirety of the full-length mirror. He was dressed in white silk robes that floated around him ethereally like tendrils of smoke. The stranger stood against a field of gold, unlike anywhere Donghyuck had seen before. Not to mention he looked like some sort of god, with soft handsome features complemented by his warm brown eyes and fluffy chocolate hair.

“Limited time here? Where the hell are YOU?” He blurted out, feeling like a crazy person talking to the mirror. Was he seeing things?  
“I’m trapped in the spirit world, Haechan.” The man’s voice was deep and rich. He’d make a good singer….

“Wait wait wait, who the hell are you?” He asked the man in the mirror.  
“It’s me!” The man gestured to himself, “Jung Jaehyun.”  
“YOU!” Donghyuk shrieked, whipping out the golden scroll casing and holding it up like a weapon, “YOU’RE GOING DOWN BITCH!”  
“Woah, woah, take it easy there. It’s me in the spirit world, not the physical one. My soul has been trapped here for decades.”  
“So wait… if you’re trapped there… then who the hell is the Jung Jaehyun here?” Donghyuck’s frown grew deeper, his brain wasn’t built for this kind of stuff.  
“Honestly I have no idea.” The man looked thoughtful, “It was this scroll… after I read it, something happened to my soul and I got trapped here.”

“Haechan, you have to listen to me. You’re my only hope of saving Taeyong-hyung. You have to end this, I know you can end this.” Jaehyun begged.  
“Me? But… I’ve barely been trained! I don’t stand a chance if the Jaehyun here can get through the Dreamies.” Donghyuck looked down at the scroll desperately, feeling like the weight of the world rested on his shoulders.  
“Yes you can! Haechan, you’re the Sun Warrior! With my help, we can end everything.”  
“I’M NOT HAECHAN! I’M DONGHYUCK,” He shouted, “I’M NOT THE SUN WARRIOR! I can’t do this, I’m just going to die trying,”   
“But you ARE the Sun Warrior.” Jaehyun frowned, “you are! You’ve got to have faith in yourself!”

“Did I have to have faith in myself when I was bullied and beat up every single day? Would that have solved everything?” He snapped back, “You’re lying to me to try to protect your precious Taeyong! Well guess what, there are people that I need to protect too. People who won’t go running into the arms of the enemy because they don’t believe in me!” He was crying by now, his tears staining the golden foil scroll that was clenched in his fists.

“Kid,” Jaehyun’s voice didn’t waver. The early rays of the rising sun peeked through his open window, “they didn’t leave you because they didn’t believe in you. They did it to protect you, just as it’s now your turn to protect them. You can do this.” And just like that the mirror faded back to its original state.

***

Taeyong paced back and forth nervously. He clenched Master Baekhyun’s staff in his fist, practicing what he would say to Jaehyun after all these years. He wondered if the man looked the same. It made Taeyong’s heart race in anticipation and nervousness.

It was almost afternoon when he heard the footsteps outside. Those thundering footsteps were unmistakably that of his former friend and current foe. He’d gotten through the Dreamies. Taeyong prayed that all six boys were still alive. 

“Where is the Sun Scroll?” Jaehyun declared as he burst through the doors of the Jade Palace, fists aglow with an eerie yellow light.

Taeyong almost did a double take. This Jaehyun was almost nothing like he’d remembered. This Jaehyun had a dirty mane of oily hair that fell in front of his face, his skin was covered in grime, and his nails were long like claws. However, it was the man’s eyes that made Taeyong realize that his Jaehyun was gone. 

The monster’s pupils were blood red and burning with anger. Absolutely nothing like the calm and charismatic man he once knew. It comforted Taeyong to realize that he wouldn’t be fighting the man he loved. That man was gone, and in his place, a furious hulking monster with red eyes.

“The Sun Scroll is in the hands of the Sun Warrior.” Taeyong stepped forwards, “you will never lay your hands on it.” He said cooly, staring the monster in the eye.  
“That child?” Jaehyun fumed, “where is he?”  
“You’re going to have to kill me to find out.” He told the man resolutely, matching Jaehyun’s anger with his stony calculative sneer.  
“This better be quick.”

Taeyong stood as still as a statue, Master Baekhyun’s staff feeling natural in his grip. Jaehyun grabbed three knives off a display of artifacts and launched them at him with lightning speed. He did a 90 degree back-bend to dodge two of the knives, and used the staff to deflect the third into the ground. Using his momentum, he did a backwards handspring to land on his feet before charging at Jaehyun head-on.

The man grabbed a sword and sliced downwards through Taeyong, missing him by a hair. He quickly wedged the staff under the sword’s hilt and disarmed Jaehyun by flipping it out of his hands. Then trying to aim for the man’s head and legs as he slowly cornered him.

“Not so loud now, are you?” Taeyong taunted, just as he’d do if he was sparing Jaehyun so many years ago. Usually the younger man would retort with something witty, borderline dirty, but always hilarious. However this Jaehyun just frowned and stayed silent. 

The man turned around and ran midway up the wall, jumping over Taeyong and landing in a kneeled roll. He was now trying to go on the attack and box him in. Taeyong used his position against the wall to drop kick Jaehyun in the gut, the monster flinching backwards as he continued his assault with the weapon.

The man grabbed a shield off of a rack and swept Taeyong’s legs, but he jumped to dodge. In one hand, Taeyong grabbed the shield and ripped it out of Jaehyun’s grip, and in the other he held the staff. This threw the man off balance as Taeyong knocked him over backwards, legs bracketing Jaehyun’s arms to his side as he held the sharp edge of the shield to his throat.

“This ends now.” He panted, ready to sever the man’s throat with the shield. Jaehyun squirmed back and forth, kicking to try to get out of Taeyong’s body bind.

“Yongie.” The monster’s eyes suddenly flashed, the red surrendering to a familiar warm chestnut color.  
“Jae?” He asked in horror.  
“Do it!” Jaehyun begged, as if he was breaking from a trance, “please, Yongie!”  
“JAE!” Taeyong gasped, “what’s happening to you?”  
”I need to tell you some… AHH,” the man’s eyes flashed red before returning to that brown color. Jaehyun convulsed in pain, like two entities were fighting for control inside his head, “I love you, Yongie. I love you so much, but you have to kill me!”

“Jae!” Taeyong felt tears spill out of his eyes as he held the shield against Jaehyun’s throat, “I… I can’t…” his grip weakened. Instantly, the man’s eyes turned red turning back into the monster that was possessing him.

Jaehyun kicked Taeyong off of him, grabbing the shield and throwing it away, before grappling for Master Baekhyun’s staff. With a burst of strength the man ripped the staff from his grip and snapped it against his knee like a twig.

“NO!” Taeyong cried. A few cherry blossoms swirled around the broken staff as Jaehyun threw it to the ground and punched him across the cheek. The impact made him flinch backwards. The man then struck him in the torso along his nerve pathways with an open palm that suddenly radiated yellow waves across his skin. He felt his body seize up, he was paralyzed.

“That’ll teach you.” Jaehyun chuckled darkly, “now for the last time, where’s the kid?” He held Taeyong up by the collar. When Taeyong refused to reply, the monster slammed him into the ground. “WHERE IS THE SUN SCROLL?”

He refused to speak.

“Have it YOUR WAY!” Jaehyun roared, throwing his paralyzed body halfway across the Jade Palace hall. Taeyong saw black when he made contact with the floor.

***

“HYUCK!” Taeil was holding his son in his arms in a matter of seconds after realizing that the boy hadn’t come back downstairs, “what’s wrong?” Donghyuck cried harder into his father’s shoulder.  
“I know I need to do something, I just don’t know how to do it.” He whimpered. 

“Son,” His father looked at him with a knowing expression, ruffling his hair fondly, “I think it’s time I tell you the secret ingredient to our secret ingredient soup.”  
“Dad, is this really the best time?”  
“Shhh, this is important!” Taeil snapped, wiggling his eyebrows in mischief, “the secret ingredient is…” he paused for effect, “nothing.”  
”What?” Donghyuck frowned.  
“It’s special because people believe it’s special.” His father winked, “now don’t share that with anyone.”

“Because people believe it’s special…” He mumbled to himself, looking down at the Sun Scroll and finding his reflection staring back. His father, Taeyong, Mark, Jaehyun, all their words came echoing back to him. People believed in him, that’s what made him special… 

“DAD, YOU’RE A GENIUS!” Donghyuck sprang up.  
“Hyuck, where are you going?” Taeil called.  
“Dad, I’m the Sun Warrior. I’ve got a valley to protect.” 

Racing towards the steps of the palace, Donghyuck felt the sun on his back. He didn’t have to be anything special, he just had to be himself, and that would be enough.

“So you’ve finally done it.” Spoke a voice in his head that sounded oddly like Jaehyun.  
“I think I’ve figured it out.” He grinned, flying up the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously thank you all who have stuck with this series so long!❤️ Your comments always motivate me to write more. 
> 
> Part 2 of Book 1 will come out on Monday, and chapter 1 of Book 2 next Thursday!


	15. Author’s Note

5/20/20 A/N I wanted to have the next chapter up on Monday but I broke my arm over the weekend and have a lot of trouble typing. Sorry everyone! I’ll try to get it done as fast as possible😰🙏

5/23/20 A/N Thank you all for the love and support! I couldn’t be more thankful for such amazing readers like you. I will continue to post chapters now that typing has become easier, I hope you enjoy book 2! Love y’all❤️ 


	16. Lee Haechan Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end of Book 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Seriously thank you everyone who left comments on my update! I’m recovering well and luckily it isn’t too serious. I love you guys so much❤️ This chapter is probably my favorite yet, so I hope you enjoy.

“MASTER TAEYONG!” Donghyuck shouted, shoving open the doors to the Jade Palace. However the scene inside the hall left him speechless. Taeyong was laid out limp on the tile next to the reflection pool, body unmoving, with a shaggy-haired monster stalking towards him.

“I really need a haircut.” Jaehyun’s voice inside his head mused. The monster turned to Donghyuck, showing off the ugly bruises that scarred his face.  
“At last!” It cackled, “So you’re the Sun Warrior that those kids spoke so highly of.”

“Oh wow, the Dreamies really messed you up, huh?” Donghyuck gestured to the man’s face, knowing that those deep scratches belonged to a certain Huang Renjun who always filed his nails into points to look more intimidating.  
“Those children were pitiful. Especially the annoying brat who insisted that YOU could defeat ME.”

Donghyuck smiled, immediately thinking of Mark.

“Stop being sappy and focus, I can hear your thoughts you know.” Jaehyun spoke again inside his mind.  
“Then get out of my head! Why are you even in there?” He complained aloud, much to the monster’s confusion.  
“I’m here to help you, remember? Now focus!” Jaehyun said sternly.

“You asshole, only one person can call him an annoying brat and that’s me!” Donghyuck stuck out his tongue, “now if you want the Sun Scroll, come and get it!” He held the golden tube above his head before darting down the steps, the monster roaring in anguish and chasing after him.

“You’re really good at these stairs.” Jaehyun mused in his head, as Donghyuck’s feet moved at the speed of light down the same steps he’d trained on so many weeks ago.  
“Yeah, you can thank Master Taeyong for that.” He thought back to his first days at the Jade Palace.  
“I hope Yongie is alright…” Jaehyun spoke worriedly.  
“He’s probably fine. Taeyong-hyung could get hit by a horse and he’d still be alright.” Donghyuck mumbled, only slightly concerned for their master.

When they reached the village, he took off running, waving the scroll behind him as the monster followed. Donghyuck knew these streets better than anyone, ducking into tunnels and short-cuts that he discovered when he used to run away from school bullies.

“YOU LITTLE BRAT!” The monster caught his arm, as Donghyuck realized where they were. He climbed up this very wall as a kid.

“Duck!” Jaehyun warned as Donghyuck crouched down and perfectly dodged a punch that the monster threw, “now jump and run!” He jumped just in time to avoid a sweeping kick before sprinting towards the wall and climbing.  
“How did you predict all that shit before it happened?” Donghyuck asked, focusing on the next foothold as he mounted the wall effortlessly.  
“I know my fighting style so I know what that monster will do next.” Jaehyun simply explained.

“THE SCROLL HAS GIVEN HIM POWER!” The shaggy-haired man roared angrily from below. Donghyuck was busy climbing when the golden casing slipped out of his grip and onto the roof of one of the houses down below.

“Shit…” he swore.  
“Haechan, let me take over for a minute.” Jaehyun ordered as Donghyuck easily surrendered his power to the other presence in his mind. It was a weird sensation, taking a backseat in your own body as your limbs moved on their own accord.

Donghyuck, or rather Jaehyun possessing Donghyuck, dashed vertically up the side of the wall then backflipped off of it and flew backwards through the air like a spider monkey.

“THIS IS AWESOME!” He cheered from inside his own mind. They landed on top of the roof before sliding down the tiles on a wooden plank. The monster stayed in hot pursuit.  
“Huh, your body is a lot more flexible than mine.” Jaehyun sourly remarked.  
“Don’t go testing that.” Donghyuck warned him.

They sprinted towards the scroll only to watch it roll off the side of the roof onto the ground below.

“FINALLY!” The shaggy-haired man shrieked.  
“Not so fast.” Jaehyun possessing Donghyuck swung off the roof gracefully. They landed in front of Moon Dumplings, squaring off against the enemy.

The monster practically tore the capsule apart, only to realize that it was empty. Donghyuck took the Sun Scroll out of his sleeve, “Is this what you’re looking for?”

The hulking man charged, as Donghyuck easily dodged and flipped away. Jaehyun controlled his attacks as he agilely swung his leg around to connect with the monster's side. However, it was like fighting fire with fire. For every time the man attacked, Jaehyun possessing Donghyuck would block it. And everytime Jaehyun possessing Donghyuck attacked, the enemy would block it.

“This isn’t working.” Donghyuck felt his muscles slowing down as the fight prolonged. One thing that Jaehyun’s physical body had over him was endurance.

“Well what do you suggest?” Jaehyun asked.  
“This.” Donghyuck forcefully took control over his body and rushed at the monster, running in zig-zag patterns in order to dodge any attack that he might throw. He found an opening and took it, tackling the hulking man and letting Jaehyun takeover to begin the attack.

They scissored the monster’s arm between his thighs and twisted until a loud crack was heard, pulling on the man’s hair and clawing at his dirt-covered skin until it bled. “Yes Donghyuck!” Jaehyun cheered, as the man screamed in anguish.

Then suddenly Donghyuck felt Jaehyun being blasted out of his head, weird yellow pulses of light emitting from the monster’s open palm. “AH!” In his head the presence started flickering.

The inhuman figure rose up, tearing Donghyuck off his body and throwing him to the ground. 

“Jaehyun! Jae, where’d you go? We need to finish him now, I need your help!” Donghyuck shut his eyes, trying to contact the man.  
“I… can’t… your own…” the static soon cut out as well as Jaehyun’s voice in his head. Donghyuck panicked, crawling backwards as the monster cackled and approached him.  
“I’ll take that,” Jaehyun’s physical form ripped the Sun Scroll from his hands.

“At last! The power of the Sun Warrior is MINE!” The monster screeched and rolled open the paper, as Donghyuck watched the shock slowly register on his face.

“It’s blank, isn’t it?” Donghyuck coughed, “yeah I was confused the first time too.”  
“What… what do you mean?” The monster frowned.  
“The thing that makes you the Sun Warrior is… nothing.” Donghyuck smiled, “you just have to believe you’re special.”

“That’s a… THAT’S A LIE!” Jaehyun’s demented form roared, holding the scroll up and inspecting every inch of it, “THIS IS A FAKE.”  
“Jaehyun, look at yourself.” Donghyuck stood up and dusted himself off, “look at your reflection. I know you’re in there somewhere, you have to fight it. You’ve got to defeat this demon, it’s not you.”

The monster’s red eyes flickered. Donghyuck began to see traces of the warm brown he’d seen in the mirror. The man collapsed to the ground.

“Break through, and everything can come to an end.” He spoke slowly, circling the monster as it remained twitching in the ground, “Jaehyun, take my hand.” He reached out. He extended his hand to the man just as Mark had done for him. It seemed like Jaehyun had returned, reaching towards him with brown eyes aglow.

“NO! I NEED THE SUN SCROLL!” The man collapsed back into a pile on the ground, shrieking like a banshee. Its eyes burned red as it lunged at Donghyuck and struck him across the head. He stumbled back, holding his forehead in pain. “WHERE IS IT? GIVE IT TO ME!” The monster continuously punched him in the gut as he doubled over, coughing violently.  
“Jaehyun.” He rasped, at the edge of consciousness as it sealed a fist around his throat.  
“You’re weak.” The man spat. Donghyuck’s vision bled in and out of darkness as he struggled to hold on.

“I’m not weak.” He whispered, eyes falling shut.

Donghyuck twisted out of the chokehold and pinned Jaehyun’s arm behind his back, eyes tightly shut as he channeled his energy just as Taeyong had taught him. Raising one hand towards the sun, Donghyuck’s palm began glowing with blinding golden fire as he brought it down to rest against the center of Jaehyun’s back.

“YOU CAN’T DEFEAT ME! YOU’RE JUST A KID.” 

“I’m not just a kid.” His eyes shot open, fire dancing through his pupils, “I’m Lee Haechan, the Sun Warrior, and don’t you forget it.”

A beam of golden light shot through Jaehyun’s body. It radiated outwards like a shockwave, and for miles around people felt the energy of the sun pass through them.

***

Mark limped as fast as he could towards the village, the unconscious body of Jisung strapped to his back like a koala. 

He led the villagers, who had turned around in order to find the source of the massive shockwave. Chenle was beside him, Renjun hoisted on his back. The younger boy was pushing a cart containing the unconscious bodies of Jaemin and Jeno. It seemed that none of the four Dreamies were able to wake up from their weird trance. 

Mark broke into a sprint when he saw a shadow emerge from the dust. “Hyuckie!” He shouted, waving both arms over his head. However, that shadow suddenly split into two forms, causing Mark to stumble back in surprise.

Donghyuck appeared from the haze, hair messily tousled, lip busted up and bleeding, looking every bit the hero Mark knew he was. However the man standing next to him showed no evidence of a struggle. He was tall and well-groomed, wearing long silky white robes that made him look sort of angelic. Donghyuck still looked more angelic… in Mark’s totally objective opinion.

Donghyuck didn’t smile when he rushed to approach them. He was too concerned with the four unconscious Dreamies. The crowd of villagers just watched in silence as the Sun Warrior closed his eyes and raised his open palm to the sky as if he was doing tai chi.

Mark audibly gasped as a little golden fire sprite bloomed in the palm of Donghyuck’s hand. It flickered as if it were dancing to some silent melody that only he could hear. Gently, Donghyuck pressed his palm to Jaemin’s forehead and like magic the boy began to stir awake. He then moved on to Jeno, awakening the sleeping warriors one by one.

Donghyuck approached Mark, helping untie Jisung and lay the tall boy down on the ground. His eyes glowed golden as he pressed his palm to Jisung’s cheek and the maknae awoke. With the four Dreamies slowly coming back to consciousness, the dancing golden flame extinguished and disappeared as soon as it had come. 

Donghyuck watched it go, a lingering smile on his face as he looked up to the sky and then down at Mark who was staring back. They exchanged a silent message: Mark giving him an ‘I knew you could do it’ look, and Donghyuck’s smile saying ‘welcome back hyung’.

“HE’S DONE IT! THE SUN WARRIOR HAS SAVED THE VALLEY!” One of the villagers cried out, the rest of the crowd going up in deafening cheers around them.

Mark just knelt down on the ground in front of the Sun Warrior and bowed his head deeply, “So you did… Master.”  
“Master.” Chenle echoed, kneeling down next to him. Like a ripple effect, the crowd slowly bowed before the boy in respect, a sea of gratitude.

“Hyung, get up! It’s embarrassing.” Donghyuck whined after savoring the moment, extending his hand to help the older boy to his feet. Mark grabbed the young warrior’s hand and laced their fingers together as Donghyuck pulled him up.

Mark stumbled forwards upon standing, catching his balance by wrapping an arm around Donghyuck’s waist. He didn’t realize how close they really were until he saw the fiery flecks in the young warrior’s doe eyes. They were just as hypnotic as the boy they belonged to.

“See something you like, hyung?” Donghyuck murmured with a teasing smirk. It made Mark’s heartbeat go erratic.  
“I think I just might.” He smiled, leaning in closer as the younger stood up on his tiptoes. Their lips were about to touch when a loud shout startled them apart.

“MY SON SAVED THE VALLEY! DUMPLING SOUP IS ON ME!” Taeil shouted from the back of the crowd as the village went up in cheers once again, “with the purchase of one or more items.” The crowd groaned and slowly dispersed.

“We’ll talk about this later.” Donghyuck winked, reluctantly stepping away to greet his father. Mark felt his cheeks burning as Chenle made kissy faces.

Taeil pushed his way through the crowd to wrap Donghyuck in a boa-constrictor-like hug. “Don’t you ever put your life at risk like that again, Sun Warrior or not, do you hear me?” He said sternly.  
“I love you too, dad.” Donghyuck giggled, returning the warm embrace.

A vaguely familiar blonde kid with freckles wearing a pink floral apron, launched himself onto the group hug. Mark watched the scene play out with a giant smile splitting his face.

“Markeu-hyung, come join the group hug!” Donghyuck whined from the middle of the huddle. He didn’t need to be told twice. Mark ran over and wrapped his long arms around the group. 

He knew he and Donghyuck would figure everything out later. They always did.

***

Jaehyun sprinted up the steps, taking them two at a time until he reached the Jade Palace. Walking through the gates he was hit with a wave of nostalgia, remembering the days he and the Dreamies spent as children training under Master Baekhyun.

And then he’d ruined everything. 

When he was searching for ways to finally win against Taeyong, Jaehyun opened a scroll that unleashed the demon of greed. Upon reading it, greed posessed his body and exiled his spirit to the spirit world. He should’ve realized sooner that his pursuit of power would never win him Taeyong’s heart.

“Oh my god, Yongie!” Jaehyun sprinted through the open doors, seeing Taeyong’s limp body sprawled out against the tile. He knelt down beside the red-haired man, propping the older’s head up in his lap. 

Running a hand through Taeyong’s fiery hair, Jaehyun began to see how time had changed him.This Taeyong had harsher features, deeper set frown lines, and a few grey hairs that most likely stemmed from stress. However, the kung fu Master was still just as devastatingly handsome, now even more so. Jaehyun felt his heart clench at the sight of the sleeping beauty. 

He pressed two fingers to the man’s wrist to find his pulse, feeling Taeyong’s heart beating steadily. With a sigh of relief, he rested his palm against the man’s forehead to check his temperature. Warmth, Taeyong was going to be alright.

“Hey, wake up, Yongie.” He said softly, trying to coax the older awake. Taeyong hummed deep in his throat, reaching out to grab Jaehyun’s hand in his slimmer one.

“Jae,” the man blinked awake. When their gazes met it was like something fell into place. Jaehyun could finally see the stars in the eyes of the one he loved. He couldn’t describe the feeling other than weightlessness, like he was floating above the clouds.  
“Taeyong-hyung.” He breathed in awe, watching the man come to life.  
“Jaehyunnie!” Taeyong cried, sitting up and tackling Jaehyun in a hug, face buried in his shoulder, “are we dead? Have we made it to the afterlife together?” The kung fu master mumbled into the fabric of Jaehyun’s robes.

He was about to tell the older that they were both alive, when Taeyong sat up and pressed a soft peck against his lips. It was quick, just a fleeting kiss that made Jaehyun jolt back in surprise.

“Yongie!” He squeaked.  
“I love you so much, Jae.” Taeyong exclaimed with a genuine smile, the stress of his responsibilities completely erased from his features, “Let’s spend eternity together now that we’re dead.”  
“But Hyung.” Jaehyun looked around them, the Jade Palace just how he remembered it, “we’re not dead. We’re still alive, flesh and blood.”  
“What?” The man frowned, staring down at his dirtied robes and bruised limbs, “how are you…” 

Taeyong abruptly stood up, a stony mask taking over his features as he put distance between them. Every step that he took backwards drove the knife deeper and deeper into Jaehyun’s heart.

“Yongie, Haechan saved me!” He explained hurriedly, trying to convince the man who had gone ice cold.  
“I’ll kill you for sure this time, you monster.” Taeyong snarled, grabbing an axe off of a display and stalking towards him, “don’t even try to impersonate Jae, I know you’re not the same person anymore.”  
“Yongie!” Jaehyun slowly backed away, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes, “Don’t do this, it’s me!”  
“That’s what you said last time.” The master shouted, clearly emotionally rattled by what had happened. He had almost backed Jaehyun up against a column, axe pointed at his throat, when voices interrupted them.

“MASTER TAEYONG, STOP!” Haechan and Mark burst through the doors. Haechan ran to shield Jaehyun with his body, and Mark restrained Taeyong, removing the axe from his hands.

“Mark…” Taeyong stared at the boy with relief filled eyes upon seeing him alive and well.  
“Master,” Haechan panted, “I defeated the monster and healed Jaehyun. He’s back to normal now.” A look of confusion passed over the Master as he began to realize what had happened.  
“Hyuck also healed the Dreamies, they’re recovering in the infirmary.” Mark added.  
“Yongie, it’s me.” Jaehyun spoke reassuringly, raising both his hands in the air as if to show his surrender.

“I need some air.” Taeyong finally said, exhaustion evident on his face, before turning around and walking out of the room.

“Don’t worry, hyung.” Haechan patted him on the arm comfortingly, “Master Taeyong will come around eventually. He just needs some time to process everything.” Mark nodded in agreement.

***

“Hey.”

“Oh hey.” Jaehyun stepped back in surprise. He was standing underneath the cherry blossom tree that overlooked the village. All its petals had been shed, leaving the tree bare and vulnerable.

Down below in the lantern-lit valley the villagers held a festival in honor of the Sun Warrior, and inside the palace the Dreamies were holding a massive celebration to match. Music floated through the air, and could be heard at a distance as the festivities continued late into the night.

“Did you eat yet, hyung?” He asked the man who’d joined him outside. 

Haechan’s father had cooked them a feast that spanned three tables, but Jaehyun felt too guilty to eat anything more than the bread rolls.

“Not yet. Though I could smell it from a mile away.” Taeyong smiled to himself, the moonlight casting shadows over his sharp features.  
“Ah.” Jaehyun chewed on the inside of his cheek, unsure of where the boundaries were between them, “it’s getting cold, we should head inside.” He mumbled.

“Jae.” The man caught his arm before he could turn to leave, “I’m sorry about earlier. I just… need some time.”  
“Oh of course, hyung, take all the time you need.” He was quick to reply, feeling a spark of hope ignite within him. 

“You know I love you, right?” Taeyong squeezed Jaehyun’s hand in his, but kept his distance. It was like the man was afraid to get too close.  
“I know, hyung.” He felt his heart skip a beat, “I’ll always love you, and when you’re ready I’ll be waiting.”  
“Good.” Taeyong chuckled, looking up at the full moon above them.

“Hyung, I’m going away for a bit, traveling and such.” Jaehyun explained in a hushed tone, it was a difficult decision but made sense after everything he’d put the valley through.

“Haechan wants me to help him out on a mission, and I’m hoping to reconnect with some old friends. But I’ll be back when you’re ready. Then we can spend eternity together just like you wanted, Taeyong-hyung.”  
“That sounds nice.” The red-haired man smiled before unlinking their hands and walking back towards the palace.

“Until then, Jung Jaehyun.” Taeyong called over his shoulder, leaving Jaehyun smiling a melancholic smile. Eternity would be theirs, eventually.

***

It was past midnight when the celebrations ended. Donghyuck had to drag his tired body back to bed after hours of dancing and singing with the other Dreamies. What a day it had been.

Upon washing his face, he slid open the door to his bedroom to find Mark sitting up in bed.  
“Hyung!” His eyes lit up with mischief as he threw himself onto the older boy’s bed. Donghyuck would never not take the opportunity to bother his favorite hyung.  
“Hyuck!” Mark whined, “what do you want? I’m tired.”  
“Too tired for a kiss?” He smirked, crawling up to the taller boy’s side and batting his eyelashes. Mark turned tomato red, from the tips of his ears to the apples of his cheeks.  
“Wh...AT?” The boy’s voice cracked. Donghyuck giggled, feeling nervous butterflies swarming in his stomach.

“I thought I made it pretty clear, Canada. I like you. Like LIKE you,” He confessed, looking down at the sheets in embarrassment and trying not to let his nerves show.  
“And I thought I made it pretty clear,” Mark angled Donghyuck’s face up to look at him, expression unreadable, “that you drive me crazy. In the best and worst ways…”

That was all it took for Donghyuck to lean forward and smash his lips against Mark’s, a little too forcefully at first. Then they both melted against each other, Donghyuck lacing his fingers in the older boy’s raven hair and kissing him senseless until both their throats were burning for oxygen.

Gasping for air, he pulled back, face flushed and skin buzzing with electricity. Kissing Mark felt like the best decision he’d ever made.

“Wow.” Mark smiled dumbly, unable to form coherent sentences. Donghyuck was no better.  
“I like you a lot, hyung.” He admitted as the older boy leaned in for another drawn out kiss. It was like he lost track of time when he was drowning in this addictive feeling.

“OH EW, THEY’RE MAKING OUT!” Came a shrill high-pitched shriek that was undeniably Chenle. Abruptly, Donghyuck broke the kiss in alarm and shoved Mark away from him. The disoriented older boy looked like he had whiplash from how fast it had happened.  
“Tongue?” Jisung poked his head in the room.

“You two, leave them alone.” Jaemin chided, herding the maknaes away from the door, “be safe.” The pink-haired warrior winked before sliding the screen shut and disappearing down the hall.

“Oh my god.” Donghyuck buried his face in Mark’s chest, his entire face flushed in embarrassment. The older boy just laughed, the sound shaking his entire slim frame.  
“They were gonna find out eventually.” Mark shrugged, “now what were we doing again?” The raven-haired warrior smirked suggestively.  
“You’re so lame, hyung.” Donghyuck giggled and kissed him again. The young couple didn’t get very much sleep that night.

***

Johnny had received Donghyuck’s letter, but he still wasn’t prepared for the trio that arrived the next week.

“YOU MOTHERF…” he snarled, lunging at Jaehyun before Ten held him back.  
“Johnny, let me hear him out before you tear the man to pieces.” The shorter warrior smiled sweetly and Johnny fell back immediately. What can he say, he was whipped.  
“I’m not going to pull punches, Jung.” He warned the man who had almost killed the love of his life.

Donghyuck and Mark stood back as Jaehyun fell to his knees in front of Ten, bowing deeply. “I’m sorry for the pain I have caused you. Although I was possessed at the time, I sincerely regret my actions and ask for your forgiveness.”  
“I forgive you.” Ten smiled, helping Jaehyun up to his feet.  
“You’re going to forgive him? Just like that?” Johnny gaped.  
“It wasn’t his fault, hyung.” Ten shrugged, “I’d rather have my old friend back.” Jaehyun smiled as Ten warmly hugged him around the side, “we’ve missed you, Jae.” Johnny just glared, still not completely over what had happened.

“Oh, and Ten-hyung.” Donghyuck spoke up, dragging Mark with him, “I think I might’ve found a way to heal you…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So whaddya think? Haha I’ll begin book 2 next Thursday and post a few mini-stories between now and then. Thank you again everyone who’s read this fic, I really couldn’t have done it without your love and support! More is yet to come.


	17. Days at the Dumpling Shop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dumpling shop drabbles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone who’s been waiting for updates. Chapter 1 of Book 2 will be up tomorrow. Markhyuck’s next adventure begins!

“Felix, order up!” Jeno called from the kitchen. The blond freckled boy was trying to balance two serving trays in either hand and not cause a total catastrophe. 

Felix honestly felt lucky that his boss was so forgiving. From the number of times he’s broken dishes and spilled water, he’d already be fired if he worked anywhere else.

“Coming!” He set the food safely down at its destination, breathing a heavy sigh of relief and putting on his best customer service smile, “I hope you enjoy your dumplings. They’re the Sun Warrior’s favorite.”

“Excuse me,” Said a stern looking old lady with a no-nonsense glare and a tight bun, “do you possibly know when the Sun Warrior will be around? My grandson’s birthday is coming up and he practically idolizes the boy after he saved the valley.”  
“I’m sorry ma’am, but he’s away right now on a mission. None of us are sure when he’ll be returning,” Felix explained politely, Jeno sending him annoyed looks from across the shop.  
“That’s a shame.” The stone-faced lady shook her head and turned back to her dumpling soup. Felix felt guilty even though he knew he wasn’t at fault for Donghyuck not being around.

“These go to table 3,” Jeno handed him the tray, “and afterwards take table 9’s order, new customers just arrived.”  
“Yes hyung.” Felix replied enthusiastically, turning his focus to not spilling any of the soup filled bowls that sloshed around dangerously as he walked.

Successfully making it to table 3, he was trying to remember which table the new customers were at when he spotted faces he’d never seen before. There were three boys who looked older than him; one with prominent squirrel-like cheeks, the second a whitish-blond boy who looked sort of foreign, and the third, a figure in all black who was slumped over a scroll with a stick of charcoal in hand.

“Welcome to Moon Dumplings!” Felix approached the table, trying not to waver in stature. The trio was awfully intimidating at first, especially that gothic one who’s jaw looked like it could cut through steel. “I’m your server, Felix, are you ready to order?”

“Felix?” The blond one pronounced his name with an accent, one that Felix was all too familiar with, “are you from abroad?”  
“Yes, I am actually.” He spoke in his native language and returned the older boy’s friendly smile, “I’m from an island South of here.”  
“That’s cool man,” the squirrel boy exclaimed, apparently fluent in his language as well.  
“I’m from the South too, you can call me Chris. Or Chan, that’s my other name.” The blond offered eagerly.

“Can you please speak in a language I can understand?” The gothic boy complained, his voice deep and raspy, perfectly fitting his intimidating image. Felix could feel himself flinch backwards in fear.  
“Don’t be so jealous, hyung.” The squirrel boy laughed, “this is the first time Chan-hyung’s met someone from the South. I’m Jisung, and that’s Changbin, it’s nice to meet you, Felix.”  
“Nice to meet you.” Felix bowed quickly, unsure of how the seniority worked between them, “now uh, have you decided what to order?” The gothic boy, Changbin, snorted a laugh, as the whole table turned to look at him.

“Dumplings! I’ll get the secret ingredient dumplings!” Changbin blurted out quickly.  
“You know what, that sounds good. I’ll get that too.” Chan nodded, handing Felix his menu.  
“Same here!” Jisung shouted.  
“Coming right up.” Felix smiled, taking the menus and relaying the order to Jeno.

“Jeno-yah! Why are you working today?” Jaemin whined in his most annoyingly cute tone, leaning over the counter that separated the shop from the kitchen.   
“Because I have a shift?” Jeno frowned, stirring a boiling pot of broth and keeping an eye on the steamer.

“But it’s a special day! Why did you agree to work?” Jaemin raised his voice.   
“Nana, I really don’t know what’s so special about today, so if you would stop hinting at it and just tell me, I’ve got customers to feed.” Jeno replied coldly. As much as he loved the pink-haired boy, it was lunch hour and the shop was packed. He had to entirely focus on cooking or else he would make a mistake or miss an order.  
“You really don’t know?” Jaemin frowned.  
“No, Nana. What is today?” He asked, turning his attention to the frying pan where he was cooking their new hit menu. When Jeno didn’t receive a reply, he looked up only to find that Jaemin had disappeared in the blink of an eye. With a shrug he went back to cooking.

After his shift ended later that afternoon, Jeno found Chenle waiting outside the shop. “Chenle, what’s up? I just ended my shift.” He greeted the younger warrior.  
“Uh… uh… hyung have you seen that new fireworks cart near the noodle shop?” Chenle stuttered.  
“No? There’s a new fireworks cart?” Jeno sensed something was off, but couldn’t put his finger on what.  
“Can we go hyung? Jisung and I have been wanting to check it out.” The boy put on his best puppy dog face. Jeno’s worst weakness.  
“It’s all the way across town, Lele, and the sun’s starting to set, can’t we do it another time?” He asked hopefully.  
“NOPE! It has to be today hyung.”  
“Alright alright.” Jeno gave in. He really had to get better at resisting.

By the time the duo checked out the nonexistent fireworks cart, and then arrived back at the Jade Palace, it was already dinner and Jeno was starving.  
“They must’ve sold out, hyung.” Chenle seemed somewhat disappointed so Jeno let it go.  
“Maybe they’ll restock soon, Lele.” He shrugged. When they walked into the dorm dining room, all the lanterns were extinguished and it was dead silent, unusual for the dorms around dinner.

“Lele, could you get the candle? Has no one cooked dinner yet…”

“SURPRISE!” All of a sudden the oil lanterns turned on revealing Jaemin, Jisung and Renjun gathered around the table with a huge cake.  
“Happy birthday Jeno Lee!” Jaemin declared proudly. That’s when he remembered that it was indeed his birthday. Without anyone to remind him, it had merely slipped his mind. Usually the Dreamies woke him up at the crack of dawn on his birthday with obnoxiously loud singing, so they must’ve agreed to surprise him this time.

“I can’t believe I forgot.” He laughed, “thanks guys! This looks delicious,”  
“You always make our birthdays special, so we thought it was our turn,” Jaemin explained, flushing pink and looking down at the table. Jeno just smiled and grabbed a fork.  
“Let’s eat!”

After devouring cake for dinner, the Dreamies, minus Hyuck and Mark, sang happy birthday obnoxiously loudly until Master Taeyong barged in to get them to shut up, only to join the festivities. The Master was significantly less grumpy nowadays, and it was making all of them suspicious. Jeno had a feeling it had to do with the rare visits of a mysterious man who went by the name Jung Yoonoh.

And of course, eating cake for dinner called for a massive sugar crash an hour later, especially for the two maknaes who ate a little overzealously. Jeno and Renjun were cleaning up the table as Jaemin went to carry Chenle and Jisung to bed.

“You know,” Renjun looked up from the dishes he was stacking, “Jaemin really worked hard to keep this all a secret,”  
“That’s nice,” Jeno said tensely. Renjun was the only other Dreamie who’d known about his attempts to woo the pink-haired casanova.  
“I’m gonna give you two some space,” The foreign boy smiled mischievously.  
“What?” Jeno looked up only to notice Jaemin entering the room, Renjun gone in a blink. The pink-haired warrior gave him a weary smile and helped take the dishes to the sink.

“You’re not supposed to be doing chores on your birthday,” The boy scolded half-heartedly.  
“Am I supposed to leave you to clean up this mess alone?” He laughed, “don’t worry, Nana, I’m a trained chef by now.”  
“So you are…” Jaemin nodded dazedly, as if his mind were somewhere else entirely.  
“Anything wrong, Jaem?” Jeno nudged him with his hip as they stood washing dishes side by side.

“I’m sorry Jeno,” The pink-haired warrior mumbled, looking down at the floor, “I can’t return your feelings, not yet at least…”  
“Didn’t I tell you that didn’t matter?” Jeno sighed, setting his sponge down and turning to face the younger, “Nana, as long as I have you in my life, I’m happy. I hope you don’t feel pressured to like me back, because if it’s making you uncomfortable, I’ll stop.” He declared, trying to read Jaemin’s conflicted expressions.

“No, Jeno. Don’t stop liking me.” Jaemin met his gaze and looked almost guilty.  
“Don’t worry, Nana. I don’t think that’s possible.”

***

“Where’d your friends go?” Felix sat down in an empty chair across from the dark-haired boy who had been coming in once a day for the past week.  
“Huh?” Changbin looked up from the scroll he was sketching on, the charcoal in his hand stained his fingers black.  
“You’ve been coming here alone.” Felix smiled. He’d quickly learned that the intimidating boy wasn’t all that scary after actually talking with him. Changbin was a huge sap on the inside.  
“I like the food.” The older boy shrugged, his sharp eyes lingering on Felix’s nose a second too long.  
“Is something on my nose?” He frowned, self-consciously reaching for a napkin.  
“Freckles.” Changbin said plainly.  
“What about them?” Felix nervously chewed on his lip.  
“No, nothing…” The older boy shook his head and turned his attention back to his drawing. They sat like that for some time, Felix eating his dumplings and waiting for his lunch break to end, Changbin absorbed in whatever he was drawing.

“What are you working on, hyung?” He broke the comfortable silence, craning his neck to see the scroll that Changbin took such care to hide. The older boy angled it so Felix couldn’t see.  
“It’s nothing special.” The boy shrugged.  
“But I wanna see it!” He whined.  
“I’ll show you when it’s done,” Changbin had been using this excuse every time Felix had asked to see his project before.  
“You’re never going to finish, are you hyung?” He pouted. The dark-haired boy just smiled.  
“Isn’t your lunch break over, Lix-ah?”  
“Oh crap!” Felix shot up from his seat and rushed towards the kitchen, “this isn’t over, hyung!”

Fondly, Changbin just waved and began to pack up his stuff. However, before he got up to leave, he lightly dotted a constellation of freckles across the nose and cheeks of his drawing. It would never be done, Felix was too vibrant to be captured in charcoal.

***

“Are you ready, hyung?” Donghyuck squeezed Mark’s hand as they approached the familiar storefront.  
“I don’t know, Hyuck.” Mark gulped, looking paler than normal. In all the battles he’d fought before, he’d never been quite this scared.  
“Don’t be so tense.” The younger boy giggled, “you’ll do fine.”  
“You think?” He chewed on the inside of his cheek as they drew closer, “you know what, on second thought, I don’t think I can do this…” Donghyuck just shoved him through the door.  
“You’re doing this.” The younger boy hissed.

“Appa!” Donghyuck called. The man in question turned around at the sound of his son’s voice and walked over.  
“Ahem Mr. Moon,” Mark bowed politely as the stone-faced father approached them, “hello, I’m Mark Lee, Hyuckie I MEAN Donghyuck’s… boyfriend.” He cringed at his own awkwardness.

“Okay,” Said boyfriend broke the tense silence that followed, “how about we sit down and eat something? I’m starving.” The trio sat down at an empty table, as Donghyuck’s father continued refusing to speak to Mark. The mood was uncomfortable at best.

Jeno brought them plates of food and sent Mark a sympathetic smile.

“So Mr. Moon sir,” He spoke up, voice cracking a little on the fourth syllable, “what inspired you to open your shop?”  
“Dumplings.” Donghyuck’s father replied plainly, not elaborating on anything and leaving the conversation to fizzle out just as soon as it had started.

“I’m… going to the washroom,” Donghyuck cleared his throat as Mark sent his boyfriend a panicked sideways glance. The younger boy disappeared and left him to his own devices with his intimidating father who was even scarier than Master Taeyong.

“Listen here Matt.” The man spoke up finally, crossing his arms in displeasure.  
“It’s uh Mark…”  
“You might want to rethink dating my son.” The man said firmly and Mark felt his heart drop in his chest.

“Sir, with all due respect, I love Donghyuck.” He frowned, “and although I do want your approval, I think Hyuck is old enough to decide who he dates.”

“Oh, so it’s love?” Donghyuck’s father scoffed, “you don’t know one tenth of how annoying my son can be. He’s loud and obnoxious, and will do anything to get on your nerves.”  
“Sir?”  
“He’s the most maddening child I have ever met.”  
“HEY!” Donghyuck ran out of the kitchen and tackled his father in a hug as they burst out laughing.

“Dad,” Donghyuck cackled, “that’s enough with your jokes for the day.”  
“You should’ve seen Mark’s face!” His father laughed heartily.  
“You just got pranked, Canada!” His boyfriend shouted gleefully. The realization dawned on him a second later as Mark suddenly realized how much Donghyuck and his father resembled each other.

“You’re a good kid, Mark. Call me Taeil, or Dad, or whatever you want,” Taeil smiled as Mark couldn’t find it in himself to get upset at the good-natured man.

“When Donghyuck told me you two were dating, I was relieved he’d finally found someone that would put up with him. And it just happened to be the great Mark Lee on top of that,”  
“Sir, your son is the one that saved the valley. He’s a lot greater than me,” Mark nudged Donghyuck in the side as the younger beamed proudly.  
“My son is also the one who almost died trying to get a better view of you and the Dream 6.” Taeil shook his head, “and look where that has gotten us,”  
“I’m amazing aren’t I?” Donghyuck batted his eyelashes.  
“Please, without me catching you, the ceremony would’ve turned into a funeral,” Mark joked as Taeil burst out laughing. Donghyuck just pouted, trying to mask his bright smile.


	18. The Dream 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Welcome one and all to the Ceremony of the Masters. Today we will be witnessing a young warrior face a trial by combat to become the next to join our ranks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 of Book 2

* * *

“A long time ago, in the kingdom of the heavens, two spirits met and fell in love. One was golden, passionate and rash, and the other was silver, cool and calculated. The universe had never intended for them to cross-paths, but like destiny, it happened.”

“Oh Appa, I love this story.” A 7-year-old Donghyuck settled underneath the covers and pulled the sheets up to his chin. If he didn’t at least try to fall asleep, his father wouldn’t finish the story.

Moon Taeil smiled warmly, ruffling his son’s hair and continuing the tale, “The spirits were polar opposites, but they loved each other all the same. However, as much as they wanted to be together, their responsibilities to the universe remained. When one spirit came, the other had to go, in an endless orbit around each other.

The two lovers couldn’t see each other for hundreds of years, but desperately yearned to meet again. It wasn’t until the universe took pity upon the spirits when it gifted them one day every few centuries to spend together. On that day, a solar eclipse occurs, because the spirit of the sun and spirit of the moon are reunited in the heavens.”

“That’s so romantic.” Donghyuck sighed happily, “do you believe in soulmates, Appa?”

“Soulmates?” Taeil turned pensive, “I don’t know.”

“I do!” He declared with the confidence only a 7-year-old could have, “I want to find my soulmate one day, just like the sun and the moon did...”

_******* _ _**The Beginning of Book** _ ****2 ***  
  


_Two years after the Jung Jaehyun incident..._

“Haechan!”

“Ten-hyung!” The Sun Warrior ran over to hug the shorter man in greeting. Unlike the first time they’d met two years ago, Ten looked exponentially healthier now. The man’s features were full of life, his skin glowing honey, and his unlimited energy contagious. Johnny stood by his side with a content smile, happy to just be around the man he loved.

“You look good in yellow, Haechannie,” Johnny noted his fashion choice for the special occasion.

“Thanks hyung,” He looked down at his silk canary yellow robes, detailed with metallic golden suns. They had been custom made by the finest craftsmen especially for this occasion. It was probably his favorite thing he’d ever worn, “I’m glad I passed your fashion evaluation. I dressed up for Mark’s ceremony.”

“Hey guys,” A familiar voice chimed in as Haechan spun around. Jung Jaehyun, or Jung Yoonoh as he was known to the rest of the valley, walked over to greet them. As per usual, the man was as handsome as a prince, his chocolate hair slicked back revealing his stunning almond eyes.

“Looking good, Yoonoh-ssi.” Ten teased, making a show of looking the brown-haired man up and down. Johnny just nodded in agreement. As much as Ten could try, Johnny was just not the jealous type. Mark on the other hand…

Haechan smiled at the thought, picturing how nervous the older boy would be whilst preparing for the big ceremony. He wanted to be there with his boyfriend, helping to calm the nervous boy down, but it was customary for the monks to prepare Mark. And Haechan was no monk… he liked his hair too much.

“I haven’t seen Yongie all morning, where is he?” Johnny spoke up, looking around the bustling courtyard.

“He stayed up all night practicing his script.” Jaehyun smiled, “I convinced him to take a quick power nap before the event begins.”

“Speaking of the event, we should go take our seats, shouldn’t we?” Ten gestured.

“Yes, I wouldn’t want for us to have to climb bamboo to see the show this time.” Haechan joked as the older boys laughed and made their way through the wooden palace gates. Johnny and Ten had to sit with the other masters in the front row, so Jaehyun sat with Haechan in the middle of the crowd.

“Haechan-ssi, may we please get your signature?” A group of girls sitting in back of them politely tapped Haechan on the shoulder. Jaehyun just sent them an amused look as he nodded and signed a few scrolls, grateful for the fans he now had.

“You’re a celebrity now.” Jaehyun teased.

“Oh stop.” He turned pink, fixing his eyes on the center of the arena.

“Hey Donghyuck!” Only a few people called him that nowadays, one of which being the freckled boy making his way towards them through the crowd.

“Felix!” He waved the blond boy over, “come sit with us.”

“Are you excited?” Felix smiled giddily.

“Actually, I’m getting quite nervous. I think Mark’s rubbed off on me.” He laughed, trying to sound carefree, but feeling the heavy weight settle in his gut as the ceremony inched closer.

“You know hyung is going to do well.” Felix reassured him.

“Oh of course he is.” Haechan nodded confidently, “Mark has never once let me down.”

“Speaking of Mark-hyung, where are the Dreamies? Chenle didn’t reveal much about the ceremony when I interrogated him about it.” The blond boy frowned, squinting down at the front row trying to spot them.

“They prepared a special something for their Mark-hyung’s graduation.” Haechan told Felix in a hushed tone, “it’s a surprise so I can’t say any more than that.”

“Now I’m excited.” Felix giddily smiled.

At that moment, the drummers started playing a steady rhythm to signal the start of the ceremony. The whole crowd went up in cheers as Taeyong emerged from the palace, wearing long green robes that fluttered behind him as he walked. If it wasn’t clear before, now everyone knew who the new master of the Jade Palace was.

“Ahem.” Taeyong merely cleared his throat and the entire arena went silent. Out of the corner of his eye, Haechan noticed Jaehyun’s awe-struck smile. He nearly scoffed at how whipped the man was, but remembered that he himself wasn’t much better.

“Welcome one and all to the Ceremony of the Masters. Today we will be witnessing a young warrior face a trial by combat to become the next master of Kung fu to join our ranks.” Taeyong announced with poise as the crowd erupted again in celebratory cheers. Haechan couldn’t join in. He knew how much Mark had prepared for this moment, and a trial by combat felt almost too cruel.

“However, before we witness the main event, the Dream 5 will put on a special performance in celebration of their member’s graduation.” The Master gestured as the Dreamies took to the center of the arena. Haechan breathed in relief. Mark wouldn’t be up quite yet.

Music began to play as Renjun and Jisung flipped through the air with the agility and grace of cranes, their billowing white robes forming wings around their torsos as they flew. Jeno and Jaemin faced off in the center of the floor, performing a choreographed fight scene that matched the swells of the music while Jisung balanced on Chenle’s hands, hoisted in the air upside down.

Suddenly, Renjun flew across the scene twirling two blood red ribbons. He spun around, leaping and sacheting across the floor and breaking the two fighters apart. Jeno and Jaemin turned around and grabbed weapons off the ground. Jaemin danced with two golden folding fans, Jeno with a staff, as the three warriors of the same age circled each other.

Then Jisung and Chenle instigated the fight when the youngest drew knives from his sleeve and threw them at the trio with deadly precision. Jaemin stopped the assault, using his folding fans to trap the knives in midair while Jeno blocked the sharp weapons as they deflected off the thin wooden staff.

Chenle and Jisung, faced off against Jaemin, Jeno and Renjun in a combination of dance-like moves that had the audience up in cheers. Haechan was on his feet applauding the incredible performance, and when the last beat of the drum sounded, the Dreamies took a bow.

“That was incredible!” Felix exclaimed.

“They practiced the sequence for weeks,” Haechan smiled, “I knew it would be stunning watching it all together.”

“Those kids are awfully talented.” Jaehyun hummed in agreement.

“Kids? I’m their age, hyung! Who are you calling a kid?” He pouted. The older man just chuckled at his response. 

Taeyong let the crowd settle back down after the enthusiastic response to the Dreamies’ show. “That was the Jade Palace’s very own Dream 5!” he spoke with a hint of pride in his voice, “now onto the main event. Our challenger today has trained his entire life for this moment, and whether he wins or loses, I’m certain that our Mark Lee is one of the best Kung fu warriors this valley has ever seen.”

“Please welcome to the floor, Mark Lee!” The master prompted as Haechan held his breath, sitting on the edge of his seat.

From the shadows, Mark emerged with a look of grim determination set upon his sharp features. Haechan matched that determination, proudly watching the boy he loved stand alone in front of the entire valley. 

There was no denying that Mark had grown up a lot in these past few years, but it was never more evident than at that moment. Not only had Mark gotten taller, but he’d filled out more. His once awkward lanky limbs were now lean with muscle, his signature cheekbones sharp as steel. He’d become an even deadlier fighter with a hell of a glare.

However when he looked up into the stands and immediately found Haechan in the crowd, bright yellow robes like a beacon, the older boy’s smile could barely be concealed. That smile was what reminded Haechan of the day they’d first met. It was the same goofy grin that made him fall for the boy.

“In order to achieve the rank of Kung fu master, Mark must defeat one of the masters here today in hand to hand combat.” Taeyong gestured to the front row, as the whole audience went quiet. 

Haechan knew Mark’s skill exceeded most of the masters present, however, he was uncertain about a select few. Namely, Ten, who he’d never seen fight before, and Master Bae Joohyun, one of the prettiest and scariest women he’d ever seen.

Mark sent him an amused sideways look to which Haechan just smiled back confidently. He expected Mark would choose his practical older brother, Johnny. Or even Master Yuta. Lately, Mark had been training a lot with the foreign master from the East.

“I challenge…” Mark scanned the front row. Haechan knew he’d already made up his mind from the way the older boy’s seagull brows furrowed together in concentration. He held his breath. 

“I challenge the Master of the Jade Palace, Lee Taeyong.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who’s been reading this trash fic up until now! I really hope you enjoy book 2 and I’m working hard to make the chapters longer ❤️


	19. The Moon Warrior

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For some reason, this symbol seemed to be of great importance to him and when he finally caught a clear glimpse of it, he stumbled backwards in shock.

“I challenge the Master of the Jade Palace, Lee Taeyong.”

At Mark’s words, Haechan felt his heart drop through his stomach. He had the innate urge to strangle the older boy, who’d made one of the stupidest and ballsiest decisions of his entire life. Honestly, Haechan should’ve seen it coming, this was the most Mark Lee thing the older could’ve possibly done.

“Oh Canada.” He sighed, holding his head in his hands as the crowd around him deafeningly roared.  
“Taeyong will destroy him…” Jaehyun mumbled under his breath with a concerned frown. 

Down below on the arena floor, Taeyong shrugged off his silk green robes revealing jet black fighting attire. Clearly he’d come prepared for this sudden change of events. Johnny stood up from his seat, and said something quietly to Mark before sitting back down. He suspected that the tall man was trying to talk Mark out of his decision, but Haechan knew that once Mark was determined to do something, nothing could stand it his way. The boy had a will of iron.

“This match will continue until one side surrenders… or dies.” Master Taeyong said grimly. Haechan gulped, fists clenched at his sides. “Shall the challenger emerge victorious, they will be granted the title of Master. However, if they are defeated, they must wait 5 years before challenging the title again.”

“Are you ready, kid?” Taeyong asked Mark, addressing the boy as his student for the last time.  
“Yes Master.” Mark grinned, as enthusiastic as ever, “don’t pull your punches, hyung.”  
“Wasn’t about to.” The man laughed. The two took to their respective sides of the square, Mark sending Haechan a reassuring wink that made all the girls and boys around him squeal as if it was directed at them.

“That was my wink, idiots.” Haechan pettily thought to himself. Both he and Mark had decided that keeping their relationship under tabs was for the best, especially with the obsessive nature of some of Mark’s fans. However, in moments like these, Haechan wished he could just scream ‘Mark Lee is mine’ from the rooftops. 

Recently, because of all the training the older boy was putting himself through, Haechan had been feeling a bit disconnected. Not growing apart, not at all, just like there wasn’t enough time to spend together, not with both their responsibilities keeping them so occupied. It stung to admit it, but he knew if Mark became a Master, he’d have to leave the valley… which meant leaving Haechan too. Making long-distance work would be difficult but worthwhile. He’d never been one to give up, he knew they’d make it work. 

“If both sides are ready, let the match begin!” Master Bae Joohyun announced from her seat in the front row. At the sound of a gong, the fight began. Haechan watched intently, unable to peel his eyes away from the two men circling each other. Who would make the first move?

Like a zap of electricity, Taeyong swiftly dashed forward on the attack. Haechan noted his very apt simile between the Master’s fighting style and bolts of lightning. Both were fast, unexpected, and oh so deadly. Him and Mark threw punches so fast their hands were a blur of movement as they exchanged blows.

All of a sudden, Taeyong was thrown backwards when Mark landed a hit on the man’s mid-upper torso. The whole crowd was dead silent in shock. Of course Haechan knew Mark was good, but good enough to land a blow on the Lee Taeyong?

“HELL YEAH MARK-HYUNG!” He cheered into the void of noise as the people around him erupted back to life. Now that it seemed Mark could hold his own, they were invested in the real fight. From the floor below, Mark sent him a dazzling smile, one that made his heart do a little happy dance. If Taeyong was lighting, Mark was steel, the only one able to redirect the Master’s strikes. 

This time Mark attacked with an array of acrobatic flips, backing Taeyong up and forcing the man to engage him head on. With perfect form, he ambushed the older with cyclical roundhouse kicks aimed at his weak points. Overwhelmed, Taeyong was forced to play on the defensive and continuously dodge the barrage.

However, Taeyong was skilled enough to turn his defense into offense and brought Mark to the floor with a strong block that threw the younger off balance. “MARK!” Haechan yelped. 

The younger gracefully flipped up from his collapsed form on the floor to which their hand to hand skirmish continued. To the untrained eye, the duo’s lightning fast moves looked messy, like a blur of limbs and faces. But Haechan saw how strategically the two opponents were fighting. Neither of them let their weak points remain unguarded for even a split second. He’d never seen any fight quite as impressive. They both were pulling out all the stops.

Whoever had the upper hand flipped every second, and as the fight prolonged, Mark suffered a leg injury that made Haechan wince and look away. As his eyes were refocusing the match, his gaze caught upon the sleeve of a dark-haired man sitting a few rows ahead of them. 

Printed on the torn sleeve was a symbol that made Haechan squint to make out what it was. For some reason, this symbol seemed to be of great importance to him and when he finally caught a clear glimpse, he stumbled backwards in shock.

***

“EOMMA! EOMMA!”

Everything feels cold and cramped and painful. The world seems to expand in front of him as he sees a village burning in the distance. Screaming, crying, he hears voices shouting in terror. Looking up at the sky, a blood red crescent moon casts it’s eerie light upon the snow. 

“EOMMA!” He screams. A woman comes into his blurry field of view, her eyes wide and warm, she looks… like him? She wears a scarf tied around her face with the symbol of a red crescent moon, the exact same symbol on the man’s sleeve. 

“Shhhh shhh.” The woman smiles, but it doesn’t reach her eyes. He no longer screams, but reaches out when she begins to pull away, “I’ll be right back, Haechannie.” She comforts him, pulling a blanket over his head as the world goes black.

***

Haechan snapped back into reality. He clutched his head, unable to look directly at the red moon symbol on the man’s sleeve without getting these weird memory flashes. Who was that woman? Was he seeing into an alternate dimension? But in that vision he was a baby so he must be seeing into… his past?

Did that man know something about his past that he didn’t? Just as Haechan was about to climb down from their row to approach him, the man met his gaze and slipped away into the crowd. 

He had to know what that symbol was. He had to know if that man knew anything about his mother. 

Whenever he brought up his mom, his father would never give him straight answers. They were always too vague. Haechan had never gotten a clearer image about who she was than just now, when that symbol had given him a vision. 

Just as he was about to follow that man, someone caught his arm. “Haechan?” Jaehyun frowned, “where are you going? The match is still going on.”  
“Hyung, I need to find that man.” He told Jaehyun sincerely, “he knows something about my mom.” The older let go of his arm in surprise, and Haechan began to push his way through the crowd, trying to track down that head of raven-hair.

He burst out of the wooden gates that led into the arena, catching the man in his tracks trying to escape. “STOP!” He shouted. The raven-haired man faltered in step. “Who are you and where are you from?”  
“Kid, I don’t have time for this.” The older sneered and made to leave, but Haechan tackled him to the ground before he could get more than a few feet. Locking the man’s arms behind his back, Haechan took a glinting knife out of a hidden pocket in his robes.

“I said WHO are you and where are you from?” He drew the knife closer to the back of the man’s neck.  
“Why do you wanna know so bad, kid? I’m just a traveler.”  
“You knew my mom.” Haechan hissed.  
“What? Your mom?” The man scoffed.  
“That symbol on your sleeve! My mother wore a scarf with that symbol.” He protested.  
“What, you mean this?” The stranger ripped the symbol off his sleeve and shoved it in his face. Just like before, Haechan felt that searing pain in his temples, and his vision flashed red.  
“AH!” He cried. In his defenseless state, the man got up and sprinted away, fleeing the scene before Haechan could stop him.

***

“EOMMA!” He’s in a woman’s arms as she runs, clutching him to her chest. It’s his mother. She’s running from something. Haechan hears a growl, but can’t turn around to see what’s chasing them. 

The village in the distance burns. Huge flames lick at the night sky, reaching out to touch the red crescent moon before falling back down, unable to reach it. 

*** 

“HAECHAN! HAECHAN!” A voice broke him from his trance. He sat up abruptly, vision blurry.  
“Huh?” Disoriented, he slowly came to. Jaehyun was shaking him, Felix standing a few feet away.  
“GET UP! Mark needs you.” The brown-haired man urged. That was all it took to get him to his feet.  
“WHERE?” Haechan demanded, feeling something sinking inside him. His mind was clouded with concern as he sprinted after Jaehyun towards the palace infirmary.

“Mark!” He rounded the corner, eyes wild with desperation. He was holding onto the hope that Master Taeyong would never majorly injure Mark on purpose, but what if an accident had happened? What if Taeyong had done something Haechan’s powers couldn’t reverse?

Crowded around a bed, Taeyong paced back and forth while the Dreamies huddled around the pale body.  
“MOVE!” Haechan yelled, grabbing for Mark’s limp hand, “Mark oh my god,” he felt tears running down his cheeks just seeing the boy he loved lifeless. It destroyed him inside.

“WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?” He shouted at Master Taeyong, vision red with anger, unable to control his emotions.  
“I didn’t intend for Mark to land on his head, I’m so sorry.” The man stuttered crestfallen. Haechan knew that Taeyong was genuinely apologetic, but it didn’t help the fact that Mark looked like a dead body.  
“How about you apologize to Mark first?” Haechan stood up, angry red fire burning from the palms of his hands. The room’s temperature suddenly heightened by ten degrees as a dark expression took over his features. 

“The doctor says he’s alive, Haechan!” Jeno cut in just as he was about to lash out, “right now you have to heal him, not fight.”  
“He’s alive?” Haechan felt the floodgates open, as relief coursed through his veins and he collapsed to the older boy’s side. He began to sob as the fire on his palms extinguished, “Mark.” He cradled the boy’s head in his hands, tears rolling down his cheeks, “please…” he silently begged.

Slowly Haechan’s palms began to glow golden as he focused all his energy into healing Mark. It took nearly a full minute before the older stirred from his comatose state. All the cuts and bruises that littered the boy’s neck and face began to fade away like they were never there in the first place.

“Channie.” Mark blinked his large eyes open as Haechan felt his heart swell.  
“Mark!” He exclaimed in relief, instinctively pressing his lips to Mark’s and kissing the boy silly. The older smiled, drawing Haechan closer by the waist, familiar hands holding him up. He would never get enough of this, not when it felt like it was just the two of them floating alone in the universe.

“God, I love you so much.” Haechan whispered when they broke apart. In their haste, the others had left the room, probably to give them some space, “you worried me this time, Canada.”  
“Good thing I have you to nurse me back to health then.” Mark smiled dumbly. His lines were so lame, but they never failed to make Haechan’s heart race. Even if he’d felt a bit disconnected with the older boy lately, his feelings weren’t any less potent.

“What’s the last thing you remember?” He asked. Upon gaining abilities as a healer, Haechan had been working at the village apothecary once a week and was able to help many of the sick and injured.  
“It was in the middle of the fight… Taeyong caught me off balance.” Mark explained, “you weren’t there.”  
“Huh?”  
“In the stands, you weren’t there next to Felix and Jaehyun.” The older boy sat up straighter, frowning slightly, “why’d you leave? Did you not believe I could win the fight?”  
“No Mark, of course I believed you could! There was this guy.” He tried to explain.  
“This guy?” Mark’s frown deepened.  
“Not like that!” Donghyuck shook his head violently.  
“Then what was it like?” 

“MARK!” The 5 Dreamies took that moment to burst through the door, obviously not reading the tension in the room and tackling Mark to the bed. Haechan knew to abandon the conversation where it stood, he’d get nowhere with the others here and he didn’t want it to turn into an actual argument.

Stepping back he caught Taeyong’s gaze as the man entered the room with Jaehyun. Jaehyun sent him a very pointed look, subtly gesturing to Taeyong.   
“I’m sorry for threatening you like that, Taeyong-hyung.” Haechan bowed, “I let my emotions get the best of me. Again.”  
“It’s alright, Haechan. I kind of deserved it.” Taeyong shrugged, “I was too caught up in the fight, I let MY emotions get the best of me too.” They shared a knowing smile.  
“The path to inner peace is a long and arduous journey.” Jaehyun joked, pulling Taeyong closer comfortingly.  
“Let’s discover it together, Haechannie.” The Master chuckled, “oh! Ten is outside waiting for you. He said he needed to talk with you about something.”  
“Me?” Haechan frowned, the gears turning in his head. Why would Ten want to talk with him specifically when he could just come in and talk with all the Dreamies?

***

“Ten-hyung!” Haechan waved upon seeing the shorter master outside.  
“Haechan-Ah,” Ten smiled that cat-like smile of his.  
“Where’s John-hyung?” He frowned.  
“Probably trying to find out where Mark is.” The man shrugged, “I needed to talk to you,”  
“About what, hyung?”  
“Call it… a secret mission if you will.” Ten spoke softly so no one would overhear, “you’re the Sun Warrior.” He said it more like a statement then a question, leaving Haechan wondering how to reply. 

“Uh yes, I am.” Haechan looked at the older in confusion.  
“And you’ve heard the tale about the sun and moon spirits?” Ten asked.  
“That story about soulmates? Yeah, my dad used to tell it to me all the time.” He nodded.  
“Then you must know that when there’s a Sun Warrior, there must be a Moon Warrior to follow.”  
“A Moon Warrior?” Haechan echoed.  
“You harness the sun’s power to heal people,” Ten explained.  
“And sometimes when I’m really angry, fire comes out of my hands!” He declared proudly.  
“That too…” Ten nodded, “the Moon Warrior harnesses the power of the moon to perform such miracles as the ones you’re gifted.”  
“Does that mean… the Moon Warrior is my soulmate?” Haechan wondered aloud, his thoughts straying to Mark.  
“Well let’s hope that’s not the case.” Ten cleared his throat nervously.

“The Capital City is in turmoil, Haechan. News hasn’t reached here yet, but the royal family was overthrown by a man who calls himself the Moon Prince and his army of followers.”  
“The Moon Prince?” Haechan frowned, “is he the Moon Warrior?”  
“It is unclear to say whether he is or is not the Moon Warrior, but one thing’s for certain. He’s a complete nutcase who wants to take over all of Asia.” Ten whispered sharply, “as one of the guardians of the royal family, the Vision Council deems it necessary to eliminate this man whoever he may be, and save the nation from his reign of terror.”  
“And you’re asking me to come with you?” Haechan suddenly put the pieces together.  
“You’re the Sun Warrior. If this man truly is who he claims to be, you’re our best chance of taking him down.” Ten nodded.  
“And this isn’t an optional thing, is it?” He knew the answer before it even left Ten’s mouth.

“We leave for the Capital City tomorrow morning.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With everything going on in the world right now, I feel that it’s necessary to put a disclaimer that I do not condone violence in any way shape or form. I hope my FICTIONAL writing does not contribute to normalizing violence. Black lives matter, spread awareness, and stay safe. This is the year we have to change the world for the better. This probs won’t link, but here are some resources so copy paste and show some support: https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co/


	20. Who?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haechan felt a shiver run down his spine as the moon slowly replaced the sun in the sky, the valley going dark after a long day of festivity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever’s the biggest Wayzenni here gets the next chapter dedicated to them.

Haechan felt a shiver run down his spine as the moon slowly replaced the sun in the sky, the valley going dark after a long day of festivity.

He returned to the dorms to find Mark sitting up in bed while Jaemin and Renjun acted as his personal bodyguards. No one would lay a hand on the older while he recovered. As much as the Dreamies liked to make fun of Mark, their brotherhood ran deeper than blood.

“Feeling better?” He asked his boyfriend, grabbing a traveling sack from under his bed.  
“Quite.” Mark answered coldly. Haechan felt the tears well up in the corners of his eyes. As much as he knew they’d been distant lately, it had never gotten as hostile as them giving each other the cold shoulder.  
“That’s good.” He nodded, trying to keep his voice even and not show how hurt he was. Jaemin and Renjun obviously didn’t sense the tension, and kept on chatting away. It made Haechan want to tear his hair out.  
“Wait, where are you going?” Mark pushed himself to the edge of the bed, his wide eyes even wider upon seeing the younger boy’s traveling sack.  
“Mission.” Haechan grabbed a change of clothes, realizing he was still in his yellow silk festival robes that wouldn’t be good for traveling.  
“A mission? You’re leaving just like that?” Mark scowled.  
“I don’t have a choice this time, Canada. Ten-hyung needs my help,” He explained, knowing the details of the mission were extremely confidential, “I leave tomorrow.”

The silence between them was deafening as they stared each other down.

“I felt it too you know.” The older boy spat bitterly. Jaemin and Renjun went silent after Mark’s sudden outburst. Haechan just stepped back, leaving his belongings spread out on the bed.  
“Felt what?” He echoed, almost too afraid to say it aloud. Saying it would just make it more real.  
“The distance.” Mark finally replied, the air in the room turning tense, “even though we live together, we’ve been diverging for months. I don’t know whether that has something to do with our schedules, or whatever’s bothering you, but I’ve put in the effort.”  
“You don’t think I’m making an effort?” Haechan frowned.  
“No. There’s something on your mind that you’re not being honest with me about.” Mark shook his head, more in resignation than anger, “and it’s putting this… this distance between us.”  
“Why are you blaming me for getting distant? Before this ceremony you literally trained from dawn to dusk, every single day for months! I obviously wanted to be supportive so I backed off!” Haechan was raising his voice now, which had Jaemin and Renjun darting out of the room. Not like the paper screen doors would muffle the noise any better…  
“Being supportive? You never came to train with me or eat with me, you practically ignored everything I was doing and you call that being supportive?” Mark scoffed, standing up from his bed and towering over Haechan, “even in today’s ceremony, when I tried to find you, you weren’t there.”  
“Don’t go blaming me for losing! You did that to yourself the second you chose to fight Taeyong.” He exclaimed bitterly, something akin to anger curling around his fingers, but not the kind of burning passionate anger that he knew so well, it was a deep seated resentment that corroded your heart from the inside out, “Sometimes I really don’t understand you, Mark Lee.”  
“Well isn’t that the truth.” Mark spat back. They both went silent, panting after the strenuous outbursts, as a glowing black fire coiled around Haechan’s wrists and burned dimly.  
“I’m leaving.” He mumbled, grabbing his stuff off the bed and storming out. Tears began to stream down his cheeks the minute he stumbled his way out of the dorms. Mark made no attempt to stop him.

***

“I’m going to kill that boy.” Taeil threatened in his pink frilly apron, waving a spatula around menacingly.

“Appa.” Haechan sobbed into his dad’s shoulder, “it’s both our faults. I messed up too.” Taeil set down his spatula and hugged his son comfortingly despite Haechan being significantly larger than him.  
“Relationships are tough like that.” The petite man nodded.  
“I ruined everything, we should’ve talked this out months ago.” Haechan whimpered, wiping his runny nose with his sleeve.  
“See that’s the thing about arguments.” Taeil sighed, “if you really love each other, this will just make your relationship stronger. And if this is what breaks you apart, then you were never meant to be together in the first place.”  
“I just love him so much it hurts sometimes, Appa.” Haechan cried, picturing Mark in his head. His Mark, with his huge reflective eyes and dorky lopsided smile.  
“Then before you leave tomorrow, you should go apologize. Things don’t resolve themselves.” Taeil advised, “for now, just get some rest, Hyuckie.”

“Dad.” He sniffled, “can I ask you one more thing?”  
“Sure, Hyuck. What is it?” His father asked in a warm comforting tone.  
“I’m adopted, aren't I?” Taeil froze, pure fear written across his face. “Dad, I’m not upset. I mean it’s kind of obvious. We don’t look that similar, and you’re way too young to be the father of an 18 year old.” Haechan held Taeil’s hand tightly, “it doesn’t make you any less my father.”  
“Hyuckie why…” The man stuttered.  
“I had a vision. Or a memory rather, of my mother.” He explained, “I needed to know before I left tomorrow. I’m not mad, I just need to know.” Haechan begged. Taeil nodded in understanding, but still looked forlorn, like his world had just been thrown on its head.

“When I had just opened this shop here I was 20. I was still young and immature, and knew almost nothing about running a business. I just had one dumpling recipe, and dreams. Big dreams.” Taeil sighed deeply, and Haechan could feel the melancholic memories his father had for that time in his life.

“It was a normal day, business was doing better than normal and my shipment of radishes had just arrived. But when I looked in the crates on the back of the cart, they were empty of radishes and in their place was you. A tiny little thing, barely able to talk.” Taeil smiled fondly down at him, “I had no clue what to do, I put up posters and asked around. But no one came to claim you. I couldn’t bear to give you away so I decided to become a parent. And it was the best decision I’d ever made.”

“That’s… that’s it?” Haechan felt conflicting emotions hit him. He was touched at the memory, but he also longed for more. There had to be so much more to his story that he couldn’t see. Who was he?  
“I’m so sorry, Hyuckie. That’s as much as I know about your past.” The man patted his head gently, able to read his son’s emotions like a book, “I chose the name Donghyuck because you’re my shining light from the East, my little miracle. Now it’s time for you to get some rest, you have a big day tomorrow.”  
“I love you, Dad.” He said earnestly.  
“I love you too, Hyuck.”

That night, it was no surprise that he couldn’t sleep a wink. His childhood bed felt so much stiffer than his bed back at the palace. Haechan spent the whole night tossing and turning, the day flashing behind his eyelids every time he tried to fall asleep.

***

The next morning, he felt like a zombie packing his bag. Ten had said to meet him and Johnny in front of the village at sunrise, but the sun was peeking over the horizon and he still hadn’t spoken a word to Mark.

Throwing his traveling sack over one shoulder, he bid his father farewell, promising not to do anything too dangerous on his top secret mission. Taeil supplied him with enough food for weeks, making sure that Haechan was as prepared as he could possibly be.

“I’ll be back soon, Dad.” He called half-heartedly, waving as he slumped out of the dumpling shop. Turning towards the Jade Palace, he was about to rush to see Mark before he left, but found a familiar face waiting for him propped up against the dumpling shop entrance.

“Hey.” Mark greeted tentatively, reading Haechan’s shocked expression, “couldn’t sleep either?” Again, tears began to collect in the corners of his eyes as he instinctively sprinted into the arms of the boy he loved. When Haechan buried his face in the taller boy’s shoulder, Mark smelled like incense and fruit, he smelled like home. Tears freely flowed down his cheeks.  
“Hyung, I’m sorry.” He whimpered.  
“I’m sorry too, Haechannie,” the older boy wrapped his lanky arms around Haechan’s waist, pulling the Sun Warrior impossibly closer so that their bodies were pressed flush together, “When did Haechan become more familiar than Donghyuck, hmm?” Mark hummed questioningly.  
“Too long ago.” He sighed contentedly, “I’m sorry for not being there for you when you’ve needed it most. I really just thought I was holding you back. And about yesterday at the festival…”  
“Hey, hey, it’s alright.” Mark shook his head, “Master Taeyong came and talked with me about it last night, I get it.”  
“Get what?” He repeated softly.  
“Wanting to know who you truly are. Whether that means learning about where you came from, or even growing into the person you want to be. I get it, I went through that too.”

Haechan felt that warm fuzzy sensation that arose whenever Mark said something particularly breathtaking. Often the older was awkward and clumsy when he spoke, but at times, he too had a way with words. It made Haechan realize how similar they were, just two sides of the same coin. Except Mark had been on his journey, he’d found who he was. Haechan was still traveling, alone.

“Just remember,” Mark spoke with a twinkle in his eye that reminded Haechan all too well of the late Master Baekhyun, “your past doesn’t make you who you are. It’s the future that counts.”  
“When did you get so wise, hyung?” Haechan laughed airily, pressing a light kiss to his boyfriend’s chapped lips. Electricity traveled down his spine. Mark smiled dumbly back when they separated.  
“Let’s both walk on one path from now on.” The taller boy said earnestly.  
“Promise?” Haechan held out his pinky.  
“Promise.” Mark nodded, linking their fingers together before pulling Haechan forward into another kiss.  
“I love you, hyung.”  
“I love you too.”

“Oi lovebirds, the clocks ticking.” An annoyed sounding Ten broke them out of their lip lock.  
“I’ll be back before you can say dumplings, Mark-hyung. And I’ll tell you all about it when I return!” Haechan beamed. The older just nodded and waved as he ran to catch up with Ten.

Out of earshot, Mark sighed. “Dumplings.” He whispered. He always hated sending Donghyuck on missions by himself, it was better when they got to fight side-by-side. With a forlorn smile, he turned to the restaurant.

“Hey Mr. Moon, do you need help opening up shop?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone and thanks for reading! I really enjoy reading all your comments. They really motivate me when I’m facing a writers block, so thank you guys ❤️ You’re the best!


	21. The Vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Council of Vision, Lee Taeyong’s past, and the Dreamies new mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to the biggest Wayzenni, Lee Taeyong. Thanks for reading Mr. Lee.

They left as the sun was peeking over the mountaintops, basking the valley in gold.

Ten chatted with him as they traveled to the nearest port city. If Haechan thought HE was talkative, Ten was on a whole different level. The foreign man seemed to talk about everything and anything, even going so far as to make up stories just for the sake of continuing the conversation. Haechan wondered if any of Ten’s teammates were just as social… 

Speaking of Ten’s teammates, the short fighter went on an hour-long tangent describing each member of the mysterious Council of Vision. The Council of Vision was a top secret organization loyal only to the royal family. Composed of 7 highly trained warriors, Ten was just one of whom Haechan would be fighting alongside.

They reached the town by lunch, their stomachs already beginning to growl. “We’ll meet them at Dandan pub…” Upon reaching the restaurant, they were led downstairs and through a door to where Haechan took in the table full of boys.

The first thing that he noticed about the six was how incredibly handsome they all were. They spoke amongst themselves in a language that he was not familiar with, one that sounded like a melody the more you listened. At the head of the table, the oldest looked to be around Taeyong’s age, with prince-like visuals and defined eyebrows. 

Sitting next to him, Haechan recognized Master Sicheng by his signature pouty lips. The man had been at Mark’s ceremony just a day prior. Sicheng was the only member of the original Dream 6 that Haechan hadn’t met yet. However, he’d heard many stories about him from Yuta, Taeyong and Jaehyun.

Next to Master Sicheng was a younger boy who looked around Mark’s age, he had floppy ebony hair and a smile so wide it split his face. Across from smile-boy was an intimidatingly tall man with silver hair, and next to him, a man with the face of a god save for the diagonal scar that cut across his forehead and through one of his thick eyebrows. 

The only one at the table who looked to be around Haechan’s age was a sharp-eyed kid with blond streaks in his hair. The seat next to said boy was left empty, as well as a seat on the other side of the oldest, presumably Ten’s spot.

“Hey donkeys!” Ten called. All six of the seated men quieted down and turned to face them. He then switched into a foreign language which left Haechan with absolutely no idea what Ten was saying. Standing there clueless but firm, Haechan watched as the table slowly shifted their gazes toward him, eyeing him up then down. Ten was probably talking about him…

“Hyuck,” Ten elbowed him, “introduce yourself, I’ll translate.”  
“Uh ahem,” he bowed and plastered on his friendliest smile, “hello, I’m Lee Hae… Donghyuck. I’m Donghyuck.” He stuttered out.  
“You don’t seem too sure about that, kid.” The man at the head of the table spoke in a language he could understand.  
“You speak Korean?” He blurted out.  
“Yes, I’m fluent.” The older nodded encouragingly. Donghyuck felt a weight lifted off his chest knowing he could communicate with someone other than Ten.   
“I’m fluent too!” The tall silver-haired man chimed in with a lopsided smile.  
“No, you’re not Lucas.” Master Sicheng rolled his eyes.  
“OKAY, before you two scare the poor boy, let’s do introductions.” The older interrupted their bickering. His warm smile was almost fatherly in nature as he directed it at Donghyuck.

“Hello, Donghyuck, I’m Kun. The leader of the Council of Vision.”  
“Also the oldest.” Lucas chimed in with a smirk.  
“Grandpa Kun!” Ten teased.  
“That’s Lucas. You know Master Sicheng, I presume.” Kun continued on unbothered, probably used to the boys’ teasing by now, “the rest of the boys don’t know much Korean, but there’s Xiaojun.” He pointed to the man with the scar, “and Hendery,” the smiley boy, “and Yangyang. You two are around the same age so play nice.” Kun explained, gesturing to the boy with blond streaks in his hair. Donghyuck bowed his head politely.

“From now on we speak in both Korean and Mandarin, got it?” Kun repeated himself in the foreign language, Mandarin, before having Ten and Donghyuck take a seat. Donghyuck sat next to Yangyang quietly, the boy in a deep discussion with Xiaojun about something he couldn’t understand.

“So you’re… Sun Warrior?” Yangyang suddenly turned to him and asked. He was better at Korean than Donghyuck initially expected judging by his accent alone.  
“Yeah,” He nodded.  
“I wanted to be Sun Warrior.” Hendery chimed in from across the table.  
“Me too.” Yangyang laughed. Donghyuck felt an easy comradery with the two maknaes, almost as if he was talking with the Dreamies.  
“I thought the boy… was the Sun Warrior.” Hendery frowned trying to remember the name.  
“Mark Lee?” Donghyuck supplied, to which the raven-haired smiled and nodded enthusiastically. The name felt so familiar on his tongue, everytime Donghyuck thought of Mark he felt inexplicably homesick already.  
“Odd name.” Yangyang remarked, “it’s real?”  
“His real name? Mark? Yeah, he’s from the West, some foreign land called Canada.” Donghyuck spoke a beat slower than usual just so the other two could keep up. He knew their communication was limited, but so far it wasn’t too difficult.

“Not Mark,” Yangyang shook his head.  
“Huh?” Donghyuck frowned in confusion.  
“The other name.” The boy emphasized.  
“He means his surname.” Kun chimed in from the head of the table, having overheard their conversation.  
“Lee? But Jeno and Master Taeyong…” his frown deepened. It felt like he was missing something.  
“Of all the people you know, how many of them were given that surname?” Ten asked him with a pointed look.  
“I mean… Taeyong gave Mark his last name. And Jeno, actually it might be the same case with Jeno too,” Donghyuck suddenly realized that the only people with the surname Lee were all in association with Master Taeyong. Even himself, his warrior name “Lee Haechan” was just one that Master Baekhyun bestowed upon him.

“What have you heard about the decimated Lee clan, Donghyuck-ah?”

***

It had only been a day since Haechan’s departure, but Mark was already feeling his boyfriend’s absence. The missing voice at the dinner table, the empty bedroom when he returned to the dorms after training, all of the little things about Haechan that he noticed on a daily basis. The only comfort was the reassurance that he would return to Mark safe and sound in a matter of days. Then everything would be right with the world once more.

“Hey,” Johnny sat down beside him on the rock ledge overlooking the valley.  
“Hi hyung.” Mark greeted half-heartedly, “how do you cope when Ten’s away?” He asked curiously.  
“How?” Johnny pondered the question for a moment, “I don’t. I’m a complete mess whenever I don’t know what’s happening to Ten.”  
“But hyung,” Mark was about to ask how Johnny could be so calm about it, when Taeyong approached them from behind, clearing his throat to catch their attention.

“I need to speak with you two.” The Master sounded serious so Mark and Johnny stood up to follow him.  
“Hyung, what’s going on?” Mark asked. The 5 Dreamies were already assembled in the entrance hall, alongside Jaehyun, Yuta, and Doyoung.

“I have something to tell everyone, but it stays within this room, understand?” Taeyong lowered his voice so only they could hear. The group of 10 nodded vigorously. “As you all know, I am the only living descendant of the decimated Lee clan.” The Master paused and scanned the room, “well that is not necessarily true. There is another.”

“Taeyong.” Johnny spoke up in the brief moment of silence that followed Taeyong’s confession, “you don’t mean… he survived?”  
“I’m afraid he has returned.” Taeyong nodded, “it would only make sense for him to be behind all of this.”   
“Can someone tell me what the hell you guys are talking about?” Doyoung asked in annoyance, “none of what you’re saying makes any sense!”

***

“Donghyuck-ah, when this land was still ruled by warring feudal lords, the Lee clan was the most powerful kingdom. They were strongest because they had invented the sacred art of Kung fu.” Kun explained, “as generations passed, and one king emerged as the ruler of the collected lands, the Lee clan remained one of the strongest families in the nation. They shared their gift, and the art of Kung fu spread until it was practiced far and wide.”

“However,” Ten chimed in from his seat, earning an annoyed glare from Kun, “the clan disagreed on whether or not they should be sharing Kung fu with the rest of the world. Some said it was a sacred gift that needed to be protected where others said that it needed to be spread for the protection of the people.”

“Years of this debate went by,” Sicheng spoke up, continuing off from where Ten ended, “and two Lee brothers were born. Each a Kung fu prodigy, both expected to become the most esteemed warriors in all the land. However, the older brother wasn’t satisfied with this. He believed that the Lee clan should be keeping the secrets of Kung fu to themselves, so that one day they could rule the world.”

“He sought out a soothsayer to tell him his destiny,” Ten cut back in, “but the prophecy is what sent him over the edge. It stated that he would be defeated by a warrior of shared blood. That night, he slaughtered the entire Lee village in their sleep, leaving only his younger brother alive.”

“He offered his 10 year-old brother a knife, telling the boy that this would be his only chance to kill him. But the child couldn’t do it. The older left his younger brother alive, knowing that no one of shared blood remained to threaten his reign. He then gathered followers, all who shared one goal, to wipe out Kung Fu’s existence and take over the world.” Kun finished grimly, “luckily 10 years ago the original Dream 6 successfully wiped him off the face of the earth.” The leader sent a proud look Sicheng’s way. 

“Master Taeyong…” Donghyuck took a minute to process the story in full, “Taeyong-hyung is the younger brother, isn't he?”

***

“I thought we’d ended him.” Taeyong shook his head, “but my older brother is alive. He is the only one that could be behind the treason in the capital city, the doing of the Moon Prince or whatever he goes by now.”

“Haechan is going to be killed.” Mark slammed his hand down on the table, “we have to go help him!”  
“Not yet, Mark.” Yuta gripped his arm, holding him back, “we have a mission to carry out that could ensure the safety of Haechan and the others.”  
“What’s the mission?” Johnny demanded, just as worried for the safety of Ten.  
“We have to collect the six remaining scrolls of chaos, before my brother gets to them.” Taeyong explained.  
“I thought the seven scrolls of chaos were just a myth, an ancient legend.” Doyoung emphasized.

“I thought so too.” Jaehyun nodded, “until I found one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoever can guess who Taeyong’s brother is gets the next chapter dedicated to them. Also thank you guys again for all the comments, I love love love reading them!


	22. Chenji’s This and That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to @EtheriaDragneel for predicting that Taeyong’s brother is Lee Sooman. JKJK although that plot twist wld be epic, it’s actually Taemin so @LilFreakz @EtheriaDragneel and @IndecisiveYay you got it!!! Thanks for reading and commenting❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Just wanted to apologize for missing a week in uploading, I deserve 0 stars on yelp. Facing writer’s block, and just feeling unmotivated in general are probably stuff we’re all going through so I know you understand. I hope everyone’s taking care of their mental health, and if that means taking a break then take a break. I’ll try to keep uploads regular, love y’all!

Dear Mark,

Hey Canada, I hope you get this letter because I’m not going to write any of this sappy shit again. I miss you. I really really miss you, Mark. I always feel more like myself when you’re with me. You’ll wait for me to get back, right? You better not leave me, Canada. Also, you talk in your sleep so I have some blackmail stored up :)

Right now, I’m on a boat with Ten’s team en route to the capital. We’ll arrive tomorrow morning, and I don’t know what kind of threat we’ll be facing when we get there. I would feel a lot better if you were here with me, but something about this mission puts me on edge. It has to have something to do with my past because of the visions I’ve been having lately. Memories rather, of my mother and a red moon. I don’t know what any of this means, but if you perhaps have any information that would be helpful, it would be nice to know.

Lately, I’ve also been thinking quite a bit about that old folktale, the one about the sun and moon spirit, and soulmates. Because I was named the Sun Warrior, I wonder if I’ll ever meet a Moon Warrior. Will they have a similar healing ability like mine? Or maybe some other sort of gift like telepathy? That would be cool. Don’t worry though, Canada, even if they are my soulmate, I’ll reject them for you, no one makes me feel the way you do.

I’m running out of room on this scroll, but I’ll probably be back by the time this gets delivered anyways. When I return, the first thing I’m gonna do is kiss your stupidly handsome face. Let’s walk on the same path forever, Mark.

Your one and only,  
Hyuck

***

The full moon, much like an unblinking eye, stared down upon the glass-like surface of the water. Like a magnetic pull, the water drew closer, reaching out to touch the pale orb. And in the distance between the two, Donghyuck existed. The sun incarnate, knowing that the moon was loyal and would never betray their true soulmate.

Given the details of their mission, Donghyuck knew he should feel a lot more uneasy staring up at the plentiful moon. However, all he felt was warmth. Unlike the sun, you could look at the moon. The sun was so bright it blinded those who dared challenge it, but the moon was more understanding. The moon would listen first. It’s gorgeously plain silhouette was a beacon for those who needed to get something off their chest. That’s the power that the moon held, everyone’s deepest secrets.

“Lost in thought?” Kun appeared next to him, leaning over the boat’s railing to see the galaxy reflected in the inky waters. Donghyuck thought that if the moon was a person, Kun would come close.  
“Hyung.” He murmured thoughtfully, “do you ever wonder about fate?”  
“Not really, no.” The leader shook his head, “I don’t believe much in prophecies. I think people who rely on fate to determine their identity are weak.”  
“What do you mean, hyung?” Donghyuck curiously looked at the older.  
“Who you are is determined by the choices you make, the people you love, the things you fight for. Those who make decisions based on things like prophecies and fate, have nothing to fight for. They’re weak.” Kun’s words made a chill run down Donghyuck’s spine. It was like the man was wise beyond his years, in his words, Donghyuck heard Master Baekhyun.  
“Just like the older Lee brother, from your story… After hearing the prophecy he decided to do such cruel things. He was weak.”  
“Yes, Donghyuck, Lee Taemin was weak and disillusioned. He tried to deny his own fate, and instead only sealed it.” Kun smiled, “unlike his younger brother, who could’ve done the deed seeing as what his older brother had become. However, the younger brother was strong when he put down the knife. He loved his brother. He chose to fight for love and not hate.”  
“Taeyong-hyung was strong…” Donghyuck mumbled to himself, deep in thought.

Recently, he’d been feeling less and less like his old self. Maybe that too was one of the things that had driven him and Mark apart in the first place. The familiar energy that used to come to him so naturally now felt draining. The fire still burned, but it felt more like a simmer than a blaze. 

He was supposed to be the Sun Warrior, the child of the sun, the brightest creature to ever bless the face of the earth. And yet, lately, he didn’t feel all that sparkly anymore. His muscles ached a little more, his legs felt like lead after training, the energy that came so easy to him before had disappeared.

But what Kun had said made him feel reassured. As long as he fought for what he believed in, as long as he loved, he was still the same Moon Donghyuck.

“Thank you, hyung. I really needed to hear that.” He spoke aloud with a light chuckle, however when he looked over, Kun had vanished. Donghyuck wondered if the man was a magician.

***

Mark was about to tear his hair out…

“For just one second, could you two please shut up?” He groaned. For the past day and a half, he’d been listening to the bickering duo, Chenle and Jisung, go back and forth on the most random shit possible. He missed Donghyuck, he missed the other Dreamies, hell he even missed Master Taeyong.

After their confidential meeting, Taeyong had broken them up into units. Each unit would try to recover one of the 6 remaining scrolls, which they would bring back to the Jade Palace before Taemin could get his hands on them. Mark, Chenle, and Jisung were assigned to find the scroll hidden beneath the temple of the red dragon, a day’s journey North from the Valley of Peace. 

Hidden in the mountains, the ancient stone temple was more a legend than a tourist destination. It was said that only the cleverest warriors could find it. Luckily for Mark, as much as they were idiots, Chenle and Jisung were also prodigies when it came to all things academic.

Arriving at their rest stop for the night, the maknae duo retired to their shared room while Mark wandered around the inn. The elderly owner of the practically ancient establishment greeted him with a kind smile. “Now, what are you doing awake, boy? If you’re looking for the temple of the red dragon, you’ll need your rest.” The old woman hobbled over and sat down across from Mark.  
“Halmeoni, have any of your other visitors been in search of the temple?” He asked.  
“Over the years quite a few journeymen have passed through in search of it.” The elderly woman nodded.  
“Have any of them succeeded?” Mark inquired, his curiosity peaked.  
“Only a handful.” She trailed off like she knew something more.  
“Is there anything that they might have told you about the journey there?” He pressed the topic.  
“My memory isn’t what it used to be.” The lady chuckled, “but from what they’ve told me, in order to find the temple you need to face three tasks.”  
“Three tasks?” He echoed.  
“Yes.” She nodded, “if you pass all three, it will lead you to the temple. I can’t remember much more, but I’m sure you children will succeed. The fate of the world relies on this, doesn’t it Mark?”  
“Wait Halmeoni, how did you know…” but when Mark looked up, the elderly lady was gone. Goosebumps appeared on his arms, but the logical explanation was that he was so tired, his eyes and ears were playing tricks on him, so Mark decided to retire to bed.

When they set out the next morning, the elderly lady had simply vanished into thin air, so Mark left some money on the front desk and got out of the inn as quickly as he could. He didn’t want to freak Chenle and Jisung out, so he stayed quiet about the whole vanishing lady thing.

“Hyung,” Jisung called when they had made it to a tunnel leading into the mountains, “there’s a sign…”  
“It must be the first task.” Mark mumbled, the three huddling around the sign to read it.

“To those who dare enter, this challenge isn’t for the weak-hearted. In order to find your way, you’ll need to discover the sound most pleasing to the ear.” Jisung recited aloud.  
“So we have to follow a sound once we enter the cave?” Mark asked.  
“No,” Chenle shook his head, “that’s too simple, hyung. Let’s figure out the sound most pleasing to the ear first.”  
“Could it be the birds chirping? Or a waterfall?” Jisung suggested, him and Chenle bouncing ideas off each other while Mark remained deep in thought.

The sound most pleasing to his ear… he immediately thought of Haechan’s voice. How the younger’s unique voice would make the whole room stop and listen. Mark knew his memory didn’t do the real thing justice, he desperately wanted to hear Haechan speak to him… sing to him…

“That’s it!” Mark snapped his fingers, “it’s music!”  
“Huh?”  
“The sound most pleasing to the ear, music! We need to sing.” He exclaimed.  
“But hyung, what would singing do in a pitch black cave?” Chenle frowned.  
“Guess we’ll have to find out.” Mark stepped forward, recalling the lyrics of a song Haechan had sang for him once.

“Oh when my moon rises up, your sun rises too. Under this same sky, in different times. Under this same sky, our hearts are connected. You and I, you and I, our shared secrets.” Mark sang, cringing when his voice hit a wrong note. As he walked deeper into the cave, one foot in front of the other, he sang louder until the melody echoed around the cavern. 

Like magic, the ceiling of the cave began to glow. At first Mark thought he was just imagining it, but upon Chenle and Jisung’s gasps, he froze in place. “Hyung the crystals must be reacting to the vibrations from your singing,” Jisung pointed. Millions of tiny crystals, multi colored like rainbows, glistened in the ceiling above them. “Sing louder!”

“You and I, you and I, you and I, we become one,” Mark began again, Chenle joining in. The younger’s voice was clear and sharp, it took Mark aback how Chenle was hiding his skill from them all that time.

“Every night in my dreams, we are connected to each other. We’re looking at the same place, without a sound.” With Chenle’s voice guiding them, the crystals illuminated their path through the twisting caverns. They surely would’ve gotten lost by now without the ethereal lights guiding them.

“Oh, when my moon rises up, your sun rises too. Under the same sky, in different times. Under the same sky, our hearts are connected. You and I… you and I… you and I…” as the last refrain came to a close, the end of the tunnel was in sight. The trio made it into the sunlight, blinded for a moment as their eyes adjusted.

“Wow Chenle, you didn’t tell me you could sing like that.” Jisung exclaimed. Mark nodding in agreement.  
“Haechan-hyung has been helping me practice.” The younger blushed, pointedly avoiding Jisung’s curious gaze as he walked ahead of them. Mark just looked between the two Maknaes, feeling like he was out of the loop on something… but he didn’t know what.

They continued on through the mountains, Mark mentally checking off their first task. Only two more… how difficult could they be?

Upon arriving at an impossibly steep vertical incline, the trio found another sign that read: “In order to pass this second obstacle, you must put your pride aside and demonstrate true humility.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” Mark squinted up the side of the mountain, wondering if he could really make it to the top. With an incline that steep, the answer was probably not.  
“Let’s think,” Chenle chimed in, “how do you show pride?”  
“The way you walk? With confidence?” Jisung tapped his foot on the ground in thought.  
“Then how to express humility?” Chenle’s eyes lit up, like he’d just been struck by lightning, “you bow, but if you’re trying to show true humility, you bow on your knees.”

The boy dropped to his knees and bowed until his forehead was touching the floor. “I FOUND IT!” Chenle squeaked happily. As he sat up, he brushed off the ground he was knelt on revealing a hidden wooden trapdoor covered by dirt and rocks.  
“Great job Lele!” Jisung cheered. Mark proudly ruffled the boy’s blond hair as they descended into the hidden passageway one by one.

At the other end of the tunnel was a door, and when they’d finally emerged, there it was on the side of the mountain, an ancient stone temple with worn red flags and an unmistakable dragon crest. “Let’s go!” Chenle skipped forwards.  
“Wait! Lele!” Mark held the boy back, pointing to the sign marking the third and final task. The rope bridge that led straight to the temple looked old and decaying, he doubted all three of them could make it across.

On the sign it read: “Your final task appears simple, although discovering it is truly the most difficult. You may only cross this rope bridge by holding your heart in your hand.”

Mark reread the sign three times before turning to the other two, “Any ideas?”  
“Obviously it’s not asking you to literally hold your heart, that would be too simple,” Chenle reasoned, gesturing to his left pectoral.  
“I’m not creative enough for this.” Mark frowned, “if only Channie was here…”  
“Any ideas, Jisung?” They turned their attention towards the youngest warrior, who looked conflicted over something. Silently Jisung stepped forwards. The tall maknae exchanged a glance with Chenle, one that only the two best friends could decipher. With his long spindly fingers, Jisung reached out and laced his hand in Chenle’s before taking a step forward. Mark watched the scene play out with his jaw on the floor.  
“Don’t let go,” Jisung shyly spoke, the maknae’s ears and cheeks a matching bright pink. Then the duo stepped out onto the rope bridge, slowly making it across meter by meter. The duo’s hands stayed firmly linked, palms connected, and when they’d reached the other side, they still didn’t let go.

“How did I not notice…” Mark thought to himself. The two disappeared into the stone temple and only half an hour later emerged scroll in hand. When the two maknaes had made it back across the bridge safely, Mark knowingly smirked.

“Do you two have something to tell me?” He asked coyly, it wasn’t everyday that he got to tease his dongsaengs. More often than not, they constantly roasted him.  
“Shut up, hyung.” Jisung shoved the scroll into his hands and stormed away, which Mark safely secured in his pouch. About to follow Jisung back into the tunnel, Mark saw something out of the corner of his eye. Standing at the entrance to the stone temple, the same old lady from the inn stood wearing vibrant red and gold robes. She waved to him upon catching his eye, but appeared to be decades younger. It was unmistakably the same woman though…

“Boa-noona helped us find the scroll when we told her why we needed it.” Chenle waved back, “she lives at the temple.”  
“Boa-Noona?” Mark echoed. Chenle just nodded before running to catch up with Jisung. Mark dumbly waved, and in the blink of an eye she had vanished.

“So Jisungie,” Mark cleared his throat after they had made their way back through the obstacles, “how did you figure out that third task?”  
“In the first part the sign said: discovering it is the most difficult. That kind of gave it away.” Jisung shrugged nonchalantly, back to his cool guy image. Mark nodded in understanding.  
“Love…” he voiced his thought aloud, “finding someone who truly loves you for you.” Jisung tried to hide his blush when Mark looked between him and Chenle.  
“Ay stop being lame hyung!” Chenle slapped him on the arm, laughing like a dolphin as they basked in their little victory together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks everyone for leaving me so many nice comments! I’ll def try to be more regular with my chapters. You’re the best readers everrrrr❤️❤️❤️


	23. The Moon Warrior

They reached the capital city at dawn. Donghyuck and the Vision disguised themselves in hoods and cloaks before traveling towards the imperial palace. Donghyuck had never seen, much less visited, a city so large. The buildings arched over his head and hundreds of people bustled through the streets. 

However, despite the grand number of people none of them seemed to be very happy. Thugs wearing the crescent moon crest on their sleeve terrorized the poor inhabitants of the city, robbing them, and beating them if they couldn’t pay up. Donghyuck had to stop himself multiple times from trying to step in on behalf of the poor citizens.

Ten’s team seemed to know this place like the back of their hand, they seamlessly wove through the crowds, leaving Donghyuck in the dust to catch up. He felt both physically and mentally exerted by the time they had reached the imperial city, where only the richest residents lived guarded by a stone wall.

“How are we going to get through?” Donghyuck whispered as Ten’s eyes traced the edges of the wall.  
“Over.” The small man smirked, pulling a rope out of nowhere and tossing it to Yangyang. Yangyang ducked behind a building and proceeded to climb up the side of the wall like a spider. No one noticed the young warrior casually scaling the wall, he was up and over in the blink of an eye.

Kun whistled, like the chirp of a bird, before throwing one end of the rope over the wall. With the signal, Yangyang caught it and looped it through one of the pillars for support. Ten went first, using the rope to get up the wall before vaulting over.

“Get on my back.” Lucas gestured.  
“What?” Donghyuck hissed as he saw Xiaojun clinging to Kun’s torso as the leader easily got over the wall as well, “I’m heavier than him.” He frowned.  
“I can take it!” Lucas scoffed.  
“Okay…” Donghyuck hesitantly clung onto the older boy’s back as Lucas used the rope to climb up the wall. He nearly shrieked when they jumped down, but held it in.  
“What did I tell you?” Lucas confidently smiled, flexing his biceps as Yangyang facepalmed behind him. Donghyuck smiled at how close the teammates were, it was just like the Dreamies, like brothers.  
“Let’s go.” Kun nodded in the direction of the palace, however suddenly the sound of a horn blasted through the air.

“INTRUDERS IN THE IMPERIAL CITY!” A voice shouted as Donghyuck turned around to see Hendery barely making it over the wall before sprinting, followed by a cascade of arrows.

“We gotta go!” He called. They split up into two groups and ran for their lives. Donghyuck could barely keep up with Lucas, Xiaojun and Yangyang, but he knew if they were caught their mission was completely ruined. Arrows whistled past Donghyuck’s ear, but he was able to dodge, thanking Taeyong for all the agility training.

“There it is!” Yangyang shouted, the tallest tower in the city appearing on the horizon. It’s pagoda-like architecture denoted it as the imperial temple. They reached the base of the tower just as Kun and the others rounded the corner.  
“How the hell are we going to get in?” Ten called as the guards began to come closer.  
“There’s only one way.” Kun pointed at Donghyuck.  
“THE SUN WARRIOR IS HERE!” Lucas shouted as the guards swarmed them, “he will defeat the Moon Prince and bring peace to the nation!”  
“What are you doing?” Donghyuck hissed.  
“Getting caught.” Lucas winked as a guard tied his hands behind his back with rope. Out of the corner of his eye, Donghyuck could spot Winwin in the shadows, slipping away with a knife in hand. 

The afternoon sun was blinding overhead as they were ushered into the tower and locked into cells to await the Moon Prince’s arrival. Only when the sun had begun to set did the guards let them out of their cell and escort them up the endless stairs.

“He’s a coward.” Ten sneered, “guess he didn’t want to face you while the sun was still up.” A guard kicked him in the back, but the short man didn’t even flinch.  
“Relax, Hyuck, you’re too tense.” Lucas nudged Donghyuck in the side as they finally saw the end to the stairs. The Moon Prince would be waiting.

His heart was beating out of his chest as they made it to the top floor. Donghyuck couldn’t remember the last time he’d been so nervous for a fight, his signature fiery confidence was absent. However, Kun’s words from the boat replayed in his head, and that little bit of reassurance gave him the spark to continue. He was still Donghyuck, Haechan, the Sun Warrior. He could face the Moon Prince and end his reign of power.

“So you’ve arrived,” Spoke a deep voice, whose owner was an incredibly intimidating man dressed in blood red robes. Donghyuck almost fainted on the spot. The way the fabric draped over the man’s body revealed his muscular physique, with wide shoulders and huge arms that could easily crush Donghyuck’s skull.  
“Shit.” Lucas hissed. Donghyuck scowled at the older for the not-so-reassuring outburst.

“Haechan,” the man in red looked him dead in the eye, “Taemin has been expecting you.”

“Who?” He frowned, “Taemin? Lee Taemin? Master Taeyong’s older brother who’s supposed to be D E A D dead?”  
“Lee Taemin?” Kun echoed, stepping forward and partially shielding Donghyuck with his body. Donghyuck could sense the tension in the leader’s stance. The guards just tightened their grip on his handcuffs, holding him back.   
“Wait, you’re not the Moon Lord or whatever?” Lucas asked the man in red.

“No. He’s not.” A thin gaunt figure emerged from the shadows and into the candlelight. The man was tall and skeletal, dressed in midnight black robes with silver hair that reflected the beams of moonlight coming in from the small windows. However, above his intimidating appearance, what immediately struck Donghyuck was the man’s eerie resemblance to Master Taeyong. It was like if Master Taeyong had aged 10 years and lost all emotion in his features. It was like Taemin’s face was completely devoid of human expression, eyes blank and dull, that of a total psychopath.

“How…” Ten’s voice was shaky. Donghyuck remembered that the man had been a member of the original team to assassinate Taemin, it probably affected Ten more than anyone else to see the enemy standing well and alive in front of them.  
“Welcome to the Imperial Palace.” Taemin’s eyes glanced past them, uninterested, before locking onto Donghyuck, “Sun Warrior.” He felt a chill go down his spine. Something about how much Taemin resembled Taeyong deeply unsettled him. However, Donghyuck didn’t feel any sort of deeper connection to the man. Taemin couldn’t possibly be the Moon Warrior, could he?

“I’ve been waiting to meet you in person.” Taemin continued, sharp eyes darting around the room, “my soothsayer has predicted your arrival. Now that you’re here, I see that you’re nothing but a child.”  
“What are you planning, Taemin?” Ten shouted, straining against his cuffs. Hendery, Yangyang and Xiaojun looked focused on trying to understand their dialogue, but Donghyuck could see Yangyang fooling with his handcuffs, probably getting them open by now.

“Ah the feisty best friend, I do remember you.” Taemin drawled, a deformed smirk taking over his face, “my brother would be so happy to hear that we’ve reunited, unfortunately, my plan is too complicated to explain, so instead I’ll just show you. BRING IT OUT!” He barked.

Two guards slowly rolled out a metal contraption, it groaned and squeaked as it moved towards them, resembling a giant metal cannon, but Donghyuck knew it couldn’t be that simple.

“I feel bad doing this to a child, but you’re the only one standing in my way, Sun Warrior.” Taemin said.  
“Maybe your plan sucks if a child is determining its success.” Donghyuck sneered back, the guards roughly shoving him forwards.  
“Blast his head off.” Taemin ordered coldly, grabbing a lit match stick from a guard. Donghyuck’s head was shoved up against the barrel of the cannon as the man slowly lowered the match to the fuse, “any last words?”  
“Not really.” He shrugged, “maybe… TEN NOW!”

Breaking free from his cuffs, Ten flew across the room, attacking the guards that held Donghyuck and tackling them to the ground. Just as the fuse was lit, Donghyuck ducked and rolled, the cannon shooting a ball of white energy through the opposite wall. The sound of the explosion was deafening.  
“What the hell was that?” He screeched, just as Sicheng cut his handcuffs with one of the guard’s swords and freed his hands. Launched into action, the 8 warriors took down the guards and cornered Taemin who stood atop his contraption with a lit match.  
“Shame, I must waste more ammunition.” The callous man remarked before lighting the fuse. Donghyuck ran at the cannon, vaulting over it at Taemin just as Kun and Hendery dismantled the stand and re-angled it downwards.  
“It’s over, Moon Lord or whatever.” Donghyuck lit his fists on fire, backing Taemin against a wall. Throwing a punch that the man barely dodged, Donghyuck flipped around and kicked Taemin in the stomach before punching him across the face. His fire-enhanced punch left a dark burn mark across the evil man’s skin, it made him look like even more the monster he was.  
“Don’t you want to know what happened to your parents?” Taemin leered, flashing the crescent moon insignia in Donghyuck’s face. His vision flashed as he was hit with an abrupt wave of emotions. Taemin used this to escape, running towards the balcony.

At that moment, the metal canon blasted through the floorboards, the whole tower letting out a long groan as it lurched from side to side.  
“Get to the roof!” Ten shouted to him as Donghyuck looked for an exit. The building began collapsing in on itself, everything going sideways and plummeting straight for the ground. A rain of glowing ammunition hit the collapsing structure and sent fragments through the walls.

Out of the corner of his eye, Taemin was at the window, holding a makeshift kite as he prepared to jump off.

“DONGHYUCK!” Ten screeched.  
“GO!” Donghyuck shouted back, “I’M GOING AFTER HIM.” Inside, Donghyuck desperately needed to know what happened to his parents. Diving off the balcony, he grappled ahold of Taemin’s torso as they began falling from the sky, the makeshift parachute not being able to hold their combined weight. In a last ditch attempt, Donghyuck jumped towards the rooftops, landing on his back with Taemin towering over him.

Fists aflame, Donghyuck tripped Taemin with a spinning kick. Kneeling above the enemy, he knew he’d won. “Tell me,” Donghyuck panted, ignoring the aching feeling in his leg, “what happened to my parents.”  
“Straight to point, now are we?” Taemin smirked.  
“TELL ME or I’ll blast your head off!” He shouted.  
“Alright, alright, calm down,” the evil man laughed, “I’ll tell you what happened to your parents, if I can remember them.”  
“LEE TAEMIN!” Donghyuck grabbed for the man’s throat.  
“I killed them, I killed them both. I slit their throats right in front of you, you don’t remember?” Taemin smiled.  
“You’re lying!” He felt hot tears running down his cheeks, the fire in his palms burning the brightest it had ever, “YOU’RE A LIAR!”  
“Am I?” The older boy sounded very amused and it took everything in Donghyuck not to blow his head off right then and there.  
“I’ll find out the truth, Lee Taemin.” He hissed, standing up from his kneeling position, about to apprehend the criminal.  
“Terrible last words, Lee Haechan.” Taemin chuckled.  
“What?”

A force ripped through Donghyuck’s very being, throwing his lifeless body through the air at a breakneck speed. It was like time slowed down. On the ground below, he saw a metal cannon smoking at the muzzle. Taemin’s henchmen had the Visionies in cuffs. Flying through the air, the last thing he saw was the full moon before his vision went black.

***

It was midnight at the Jade Palace, Mark fast asleep back in his shared bed with Donghyuck. After that mission with Chenle and Jisung, all he’d been craving was some rest and relaxation.

In his dream, he was Haechan. He was Haechan fighting Master Taeyong, but not Master Taeyong, just a man who looked very similar to him. It must be Lee Taemin, his brain helpfully supplied. They were on a rooftop, he was holding his fist aflame to Taemin’s throat. Mark couldn’t hear what they were saying, his mouth was moving of its own accord. Then all of a sudden, an immeasurable pain wracked through his body as he was sent into the sky. Up, up, far away, and then the dream ended.

Mark woke up with a shout. He jumped out of bed, only to find Master Taeyong at his door.

“Gather the Dreamies.” Taeyong ordered, not a hint of emotion to his tone.  
“MASTER, in my dream!” Mark frantically shouted, “he was shot!”  
“Get the Dreamies.” Taeyong snapped.  
“Haechan died,” he screeched, tears running down his cheeks as he clutched at Master Taeyong’s robes, “we have to go help him! We have to…”  
“Mark,” Taeyong held the tall boy tight between his arms. What didn’t need to be said was that it wasn’t a dream. Mark felt something in his heart shrivel up, it caused immense pain to shoot through his limbs as his legs gave out.  
“No… no no…” he mumbled, holding his head in his hands, leaning on Taeyong for support, “no, he can’t be. He can’t be.” He repeated like a chant.  
“Mark, the only thing we can do now is get there as fast as possible and do everything we can to help the Vision. My brother must be stopped.”  
“I’ll kill him…” Mark murmured angrily, “even if it’s the last thing I do,”

***

Screaming, crying, the red moon bleeding in the sky. And then silence. Donghyuck stands up from the icy cold bed of snow. He looks into the crate covered by a sheet and sees himself, or rather, he sees himself as a baby, silently crying for his mother who he’ll never see again.

“Where… where am I…” he frowns.  
“Haechan.” A familiar voice echoes back to him. He gasps, spinning around to come face to face with the soothsayer from earlier.  
“Does this mean…”  
“You’ve died, Donghyuck.” The intimidating man answers before he finishes his question.  
“How…” he trails off, spinning around and taking in his surroundings, “if I’m dead, how am I here?”  
“Think of it like the cycle of the sun,” the soothsayer says calmly, “just as the sun sets, the moon rises to take its place.”

“So I’m alive? But this doesn’t look like the world I remember…” he frowns.  
“It’s not. This is in your memory.” The man answers.   
“But why are we in my memory… even I don't even recall much about my childhood.” He gestures around at the scenery frozen in time, the snowflakes falling slowly around them.  
“Well I don’t know how to answer that.” The soothsayer shrugs, “it’s you who has a connection to the spirits, now it’s up to you to find out why they brought you here.”  
“Wait, are you leaving?” Donghyuck feels his heart sink when the man turns to walk away.  
“You’ll see me when you wake up.” And with that, the soothsayer vanishes.

Donghyuck takes one last glance at his cowering adolescent form inside that tiny crate, he sees the fear in his eyes, but he also sees the strength born out of it. “Don’t worry, Hyuck, you’re gonna be alright.” He mumbles, making his way towards the burning village.

Donghyuck has to avert his eyes from the few limp bodies scattered across the road, it’s a disturbing sight. He feels his feet dragging him towards a house at the end of the road, hearing a shouting voice from within.

“KILL ME! JUST DO IT, I KNOW YOU WANT TO!” The strangled voice shouts. Donghyuck steps through the open screen, only stumbling back when he realizes what he’s witnessing.

“Master Taeyong,” he gasps. Standing there, knife in hand, a young Lee Taeyong struggles to hold back his tears. An older boy, his brother Taemin, kneels in front of him, holding the knife to his throat.

“I know you can do it,” Taemin taunts, pushing his neck closer to the blade, “c’mon Yongie.” The man laughs crazily.  
“No!” Taeyong cries, tears falling down his cheeks, “I can’t!”  
“Yes you CAN!” The older boy yells angrily. Taeyong’s grip on the knife tightens.  
“You killed mother and father, and the rest of our clan. You’re a monster who needs to pay for your actions!” Taeyong whimpers, the blade drawing blood. On impulse, Donghyuck rushes forward, catching Master Taeyong’s hand before he can end his brother’s life. 

“No, Master!” He shouts, but neither of the boys in the scene seem to notice. Taeyong, however, pauses and slowly lets the knife drop from his hand.

“And yet I still can’t kill you, brother.” Taeyong stares up the older boy, crying tears of pain, “but trust me when I say, one day I’ll be stronger than you. I will face you, and I will win.” Taemin just laughs and kicks his kid brother in the ribs.   
“I’ll hold you to that, Yongie.” The psychopath smirks, “until we meet again.”

Letting the scene finish playing out, Donghyuck with a head full of thoughts, returns to himself huddled in that tiny crate, waiting for anyone to help him. The silver moonlight falls down upon the red moon insignia, illuminating the symbol and burning it into Donghyuck’s mind. And when Donghyuck stares into his own eyes, he sees them glow silver because just as the sun sets, the moon is close to follow.

***

Donghyuck gasped as he jolted awake to the aching and soreness in every fiber of his body. “Damn…” he groaned, eyes slowly adjusting to the light.  
“You’re awake.”  
“Oh,” Donghyuck recognized the Soothsayer from inside his dream, “yeah, I guess I am. Who even are you, mister soothsayer-ssi?” He asked the man with a frown, “and why the hell is my hair silver?” Instead of its usual tawny brown, his hair had turned an ethereal silver color that reflected the moonlight.   
“Kai, you can just call me Kai.” The soothsayer replied, amused with Donghyuck’s way of speaking, “did you find what you were looking for?”  
“Well.” He shrugged, “more or less.”  
“Oh?” Kai pressed curiously.

Donghyuck just squinted his eyes at the candle that illuminated the small house. “I wanted to know who I was,” he said softly, introspectively, “my dad never knew what to tell me when I asked him about my childhood. Being the Sun Warrior was no longer enough for me to identify with, it was just a title. Moon Donghyuck… Lee Haechan… these names… I didn’t know who I was anymore. I didn’t know who I’d become.”  
“Mmm.” Kai hummed in understanding.  
“But now I’m starting to get it. It took a little bit of realization on my part. People grow up, they mature, they change, and sometimes that’s difficult to accept. Especially with the people you love.” Donghyuck thought of Mark and himself, “but seeing myself as a child, lost and alone, and seeing myself now… it makes me proud of who I’ve grown up to be. I am both Lee Haechan and Moon Donghyuck, they’re equal parts of me like the sun and the moon.”   
“Like the sun and the moon.” Kai smiled sagely, “oh and a letter came for you.”  
“A letter?” Donghyuck echoed, “from who?”  
“Just read it.” 

***

It was midnight when Mark and the Dreamies arrived in the capital city accompanied by Master Taeyong and their closest allies. It had been exactly a day since Donghyuck had been killed, Mark still refused to believe it. His Donghyuck wouldn’t go out that easily, but it worried Mark to imagine what would happen if the boy was truly gone. He’d been so dead set on defeating Taemin that he hadn’t slept a wink. 

The Moon Prince was launching his fleet of warships into the bay, and in order to save Asia they needed to stop the caravan of ships before they reached the ocean. Positioned at one of the choke points of the canal, they were waiting for the opportune moment to strike. Just a small distraction would be enough, one that would draw Taemin’s eyes away from the boats.

Mark squinted when something glaringly bright hit his eyes. The full moon was burning silver into the navy sky above, the clouds parting to let the light stream down. A dark figure stood atop the highest rooftop, a silhouette surrounded by the glowing celestial orb in the sky. Mark squinted, but he would recognize that silhouette anywhere.

“It’s Hyuck…” he mumbled, Johnny sending him a weird sideways glance.  
“What? Where? That’s impossible, how could he survive the blast?” The older boy frowned.  
“Get in position! This is our chance.” Taeyong hissed as they prepared to board the ships, but Mark couldn’t take his eyes off of the boy in the moon.

***

Donghyuck stood above the fleet of ships that passed slowly by in the canal below. He saw the Visionies in chains and Lee Taemin on a golden throne. Unlike the fire he usually felt before a fight, this time he was unusually calm. If he couldn’t stop Taemin here and now, the tyrant would go on to conquer all of Asia.

Thinking of his father, Donghyuck steeled his nerves and jumped, landing on the deck of the first ship in the caravan. He was immediately rushed by soldiers. Igniting his fists aflame, Donghyuck took on three at a time keeping up with their clumsy attacks. Spin-kicking two in the shins, they toppled to the ground where he stepped on them to launch a flying kick at the third. Another man caught the back of his shirt and tried to pull him down, but he flipped backwards, grabbing the collar of the man’s robe and dragging him to the ground. 

However as well as he could keep up, there were just too many, and he knew he wouldn’t physically be able to reach Taemin in time.

“You called,” An all too welcomed voice chimed in, as Donghyuck spun around. There in the flesh Jaemin, Jeno, Renjun, Chenle and Jisung smirked back at him.  
“Guys!” Donghyuck cried happily, while punching a soldier in the face and leaving an awful scorch mark across his cheek.

“Geez what did you do to your hair, Hyuck? It’s looking even more obnoxious than usual.” Chenle snarked, taking down two men and crashing their heads together to knock them out.  
“Yeah, you look like an old man.” Jisung snorted.

“Well I for one, think it suits you.” From amidst the chaos, Donghyuck immediately zeroed in on Mark Lee and his lopsided smile. Even though it had been just a week since his departure from the Valley of Peace, it felt like a lifetime since he’d last seen the love of his life in the flesh.  
“Mark!” He cried happily, tackling the taller boy in a bear hug and repeatedly kissing his cheeks.  
“Miss me?” Mark asked.  
“Is that even a question?” Donghyuck smiled up at the boy, HIS boy. Just as Mark leaned down, he got on his tip toes and met the kiss halfway. It was like the world was frozen around them, just Donghyuck and Mark, side-by-side, just as it was supposed to be.

“Ahem I hate to ruin the moment, but we’re kinda busy.” Jaemin sounded annoyed. Donghyuck broke apart from the kiss, leaning back and just absorbing Mark’s presence.  
“We’ll finish this later.” He winked, loving the pink blush that appeared on Mark’s sharp cheekbones.  
“Don’t scare me like that ever again,” Mark chided just as they broke apart to take on the reinforcements with swords. And as much as Donghyuck wanted to promise Mark that, he really couldn’t. Not when his next foe was their most dangerous yet.

All of a sudden, the three ships next in the caravan exploded in a huge bang of firecrackers. Everyone stopped to stare as the wreck blocked up the channel. From the smoke, four figures emerged. Naturally, just their silhouettes got people whispering.

On top of the wrecked ship stood Jaehyun, Doyoung, Yuta and Taeyong, their presence so strong that not even the enemy soldiers wanted to attack them.

“GET THEM!” Taemin screeched, pointing at his brother in fury.  
“It’s over, Taemin.” Taeyong called back, “this ends now.” Hundreds of soldiers charged them, but Donghyuck didn’t pay attention long enough to see the outcome.

“Let’s go! We’re bringing Taemin down right here and now.” Mark ordered, the seven of them running across the ships, trying to get to the largest vessel as fast as possible. Suddenly, the boom of canons exploded around them. Taemin’s army had blasted their way through the wreckage and continued their progress towards the bay. Just one more bridge before they made it.

Once sprinting their way to Taemin’s ship, Donghyuck saw the Visionies and Johnny battling it out with Taemin’s special forces. The three teams collided on the main ship, Taeyong leading the charge.

“You’re outnumbered and outpowered, it’s over Taemin, give it up.” Taeyong threatened his brother.  
“I don’t think so.” The older said menacingly, “FIRE!”

Suddenly the very deck underneath their feet exploded, the whole ship going down in a fiery wreckage as the three teams leapt overboard to avoid being burned. Screams echoed through the night air as many onlookers were hurt in the explosion by flying splinters of wood. Taemin didn’t pay them any mind, using a rope to swing a board another ship and continue the ruthless path forward.

Donghyuck was soaked to the bone and freezing, wondering if any of their team was killed by the blast. Mark floated unconscious beside him, body peaceful and still amidst a scene of chaos. The older boy’s pulse was steady, but a nasty gash in his forehead made Donghyuck’s heart hurt. He felt tears collect in the corners of his eyes as Taemin’s ships made it out into the bay. He’d failed them, and Mark was badly hurt. 

“Hyuckie,” Johnny found him and helped lift Mark’s limp body out of the canal, “I know you’re worried, but there’s still hope,”  
“Hyung,” Donghyuck winced as he tried to stand, “I failed…”  
“No you didn’t.” The older boy shook his head, a small smile gracing his features, “Hyuck, knowing you, it’s not over until it’s over. Now go be the shining sun we all know you are, I’ll make sure Mark’s ok.” Giving the older boy a quick nod, Donghyuck set his eyes forward. He sprinted towards the edge of the bay where Taemin’s ships were slowly exiting the canal and lining up against the open sea. 

And it was as if he’d known his whole life what he had to do. Donghyuck stepped out onto the glassy surface of the ocean and ran. The still water beneath his feet reflected the light of the moon as he flew like a deer through the night. Canons exploded in the background, aimed at him but they all missed his fleet figure. 

Standing in the middle of the bay, Donghyuck turned to face his past. He saw the red moon insignia printed on the sails of the ships and thought of his family. He thought of his father, he thought of Master Taeyong, he thought of all the people who made him who he was. And in his heart, he heard Mark’s words in his ear.

***

“Oh and a letter came for you…” Kai handed the scroll over to him.  
“A letter? From who?” Donghyuck frowned.  
“Just read it.” The soothsayer nodded, making towards the door, “I’ll give you some privacy.”

Donghyuck opened the scroll and instantly felt his heart bloom when he recognized the handwriting.

Dear Hyuckie,

It’s me, Mark. I know you probably won’t get this letter until you complete your mission, but I just missed you too much. You know how much I worry about you when you’re out saving the world.

Before we met, I was so set on being the best at everything. I thought I wanted to be the Sun Warrior to make Taeyong and Johnny-hyung proud, but I didn’t realize that what I truly wanted was to find happiness. When you crash landed into my arms, you gave me something I never realized I’d been missing. I was lost until I found what I was looking for my whole life, you.

I know you’re going through a hard time right now, and I can’t say I know how it feels, but just remember the people that love you. Growing old can be tough, especially when the world’s expectations of you are so high, but we’re all here to help you share the burden, lean on us as much as we lean on you. It isn’t the past that makes you who you are, it’s the future. Now get out there and kick some ass Hyuckie! I’ll always be waiting for you.

Your boy,  
Mark Lee

***

“It isn’t the past that makes you who you are,” Donghyuck said aloud, the world stopping a breath to listen, “it’s the future. You’re stuck in the past, Lee Taemin, trying to defy a prophecy when you’re really just playing right into it. I’m shaping my own fate so bring it on.”

The shot of a canon flew at him, whizzing by and barely missing. Then the next fizzled and sparked just in front of him as he reached out and redirected it into the water.

“WHAT?” Lee Taemin screeched, “shoot him down!”

Donghyuck caught the ball of energy, spinning around and throwing it back at the ships like a game of catch. “Is that the best you can do?” He shouted. Then two at once, one in each hand, a ring of energy around him as he hurled them back. Two ships went up in flames, then three and four. “You forget, Lee Taemin, I can eat fire.” Donghyuck smirked, taking a deep breath in and breathing out a plume of fire that seemed to take shape in the air. It was a giant dragon made of golden flames that flew through the air in dazzling licks of light. It was the sun spirit inside of him.

And just as it looked up towards the moon, a silvery ethereal creature descended from the heavens made of pure moonlight. The serpentine creature joined the dragon just as the sun peeked over the horizon casting everything in a purple and orange haze. The two spirits intertwined in a show of silver and gold descended upon the fleet of ships and flew straight through them, wrecking all but one. As they danced in the sky, for a split second the rising sun and setting moon were aligned in a perfect eclipse.

Donghyuck couldn’t breathe watching the spirits dance, it was a spectacle too beautiful to describe as they slowly faded. A child of the spirits, a warrior of the sun and the moon. He walked to the ship, stepping aboard and watching Taemin’s aghast face fix itself in one of defiance.

“You’ll never defeat me.” The man lunged at him, but just as he did, a silver sword pierced through his heart and ended him where he stood. None other than Lee Taeyong behind him, blade in hand.   
“It was too late for you, brother.” Taeyong knelt to the ground, lying his older brother down on the planks, “rest well.”  
“Master.” Donghyuck gasped, running into the man’s arms as Taeyong hugged him to his chest.  
“You did well, Haechan.” The master smiled fondly, “it’s all over now.”  
“I need to find Mark!” He frantically looked towards the shore, only to see his love there staring back. When he made it to land, he launched himself into the older boy’s arms.

“Mark-hyung.” He sighed happily, taking note of the older boy’s bandages as to not touch the areas Mark was in pain.  
“It’s been a while, Donghyuck-ah.” The boy smiled down at him, “you just keep on impressing me.”  
“It’s kind of my special talent.” He bragged jokingly, kissing both of Mark’s cheeks and then his nose, “you’re my first and last love, Canada, my future.”  
“And I wouldn’t have it any other way.” Mark chuckled, catching Donghyuck’s lips halfway, fitting together perfectly just as the universe intended.

To be continued…


End file.
